The Heath Munk Saga
by david.heath.1234
Summary: This is a collection of 25 fanfictions I've written about Alvin and the Chipmunks. I wrote these between the years of 2015 and 2020. I must say that some of these stories have characters who belong to NoahRoanSeville and Austin-Keith on this site, check them out too. Rated M for language and suggestive themes, I don't recommend readers under the age of 15 at best.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One/It's Only The Beginning:**

Alvin's POV

It was a regular old boring Monday at school. Me, Simon and Theodore were sitting in class talking about our upcoming spring trip to Hawaii with Dave.

"Come on Simon, we're not doing it without you." I said in anger.

"Alvin, I'm not joining you and Theodore in the annual hula competition." Simon replied.

Our conversation was interrupted when the teacher came in.

"Students, I'm pleased to introduce our new student, Jeanette Miller." She said.

Simon's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I gazed upon the most beautiful woman to ever walk upon this earth. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't keep up with it. She took the seat next to me; I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know her.

"Hi, I'm Simon Seville." She looked back at me through those purple glasses and brown eyes.

"I'm Jeanette Miller, nice to meet you." She said. Her voice was angelic, like nothing I've ever heard.

Jeanette's POV

It was lunchtime at school, I had a lot of things on my mind. One of the main things on my mind was that boy I met in Geometry class. He was so handsome and kind to me. I was also thinking about this new school, I'm not a big fan of change. My sisters went to go meet new people, but I was too shy. All of a sudden, someone was speaking to me.

"Excuse me..." I turned around, and it was Simon from class.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. I wasn't sure what to think, he wanted to sit with me. I was happy in a way I couldn't explain.

"No, you can sit here if you want." I said.

"Thanks." He responded. He sat next to me, and the whole time we talked to each other. I was really happy.

I was looking across the way, I saw Simon sitting next to that new girl from class.

"This is weird Theodore." I said

"What's weird Alvin?" He asked

"This is the first lunch period that Simon chose not to sit with us."

"How is that weird? He doesn't have to." Theodore had a point; he never had to sit with us, he chose to.

Alvin's POV

It was after school, and I was riding my skateboard home instead of the bus. When I got home, I noticed Theodore had already gotten home. The weird thing is he never walked in the house, he was just standing outside the door. I was a little curious.

"Hey Theo, are you okay bro?" I asked. He suddenly came back to reality and noticed I had said something.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay Alvin. I was just thinking about someone."

"How did you get home so fast?" I asked him.

"Eleanor gave me a lift." Now, I knew a majority of the girls at school, but "Eleanor" didn't ring any bells.

"Who's Eleanor?" I asked.

"She's one of the new students at our school, apparently she's Jeanette's sister." I knew that name.

"Jeanette? The girl Simon was drooling over? How did she know where you lived, no offense but you don't exactly have the best sense of direction." Theodore always had trouble remembering what street we lived on.

"Well, her family lives in that house over there." Theodore pointed at the house just to the left of ours.

So, not only where we greeted by new school students, but now we have new neighbors. You have to understand I've never had a good history with neighbors. Something of mine would always end up being thrown to the other side of the fence.

"Oh by the way, they have a middle sister. Eleanor said that you would be very interested to meet her." Theodore said.

"Theodore, you know me and Charlene are still maintaining a relationship." I explained.

"She's in Peru, and besides it's not like your asking her out, you're just meeting her. I don't think Charlene would have a problem with that." Theodore said. I wanted to agree with him, but he didn't know Charlene like I did. She got jealous very easy, but I guess he has a point. I can meet her while Charlene's away; what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Okay." I said. Then the bus pulled up to our house. Normally, this means Simon was getting off, but he didn't. The bus just stopped for a few seconds, and started going again. It stopped at the next house. Jeanette got off, makes sense because she lives there right? But get this, not only did she get off, so did Simon. I decided to go see what was going on.

"Hey bro." I shouted.

"Oh hi Alvin. I believe you know Jeanette." He said.

"Yeah, we met. So, uh.. are you two...?" Before I finished, Simon stopped me.

"No no no, I'm just helping Jeanette with her homework." It all started to make sense. Having an egghead for a brother means lots of tutor sessions. Then, out of nowhere, a girls voice was coming from the 2nd floor window of the house. I looked up, and saw a female chipmunk dressed in pink, with brownish blonde hair.

"Jeanette, who's your friend?" She asked.

"He's here to help me with my homework." Jeanette replied.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Jeanette's middle sister, Brittany. Tell Dave I'll be home for dinner." Simon said. They went inside, and suddenly I found myself in the same position I found Theodore in when I came home.

Simon's POV

It was Friday, I was sitting with Jeanette in study hall. We were studying of course; and so far I have loved getting to know her. She's a very bright young lady, very pretty and she's so nice. She and I have spent many lunches together, we helped each other with our school work and I visit her house every once in a while. She and her sisters live with their adoptive mother, Ms. Miller; she's a very nice lady. So today was a very interesting day for me and her because it was the start of something that changed my life forever. So, me and her were sitting in study hall reading" The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald, when Jeanette mentioned one of the characters in the book.

"Mr. Gatsby is a charming man, isn't he?" She said.

"Yes he is." I responded. Jeanette then continued.

"It's hard to believe that someone with that much money didn't let it go to his head. He spent years yearning for Daisy, and he asked her to runaway with him so he could be with her. Love is a beautiful thing." She said.

It took me a second to process that statement. Love itself is indeed a beautiful thing, but I couldn't help but feel like she was hinting at something, or maybe I'm wrong and she loves romantic books. I have been wrong before.

"Yes it is." I said in response.

"So, I wanted to ask you if you and your family wanted to come to our family reunion out of town this weekend." She said.

I was surprised and devastated at the same time. Surprised because she wanted me to go with her out of town; I had no idea she admired me that much. I was devastated because it didn't matter how much I wanted to say yes, I knew I had to say no.

"I wish I could Jeanette, but my family and I are going on a trip for the weekend. I'm sorry." Each word burned as they came out of my mouth.

"Oh, it's okay." She said. We then asked each other in unison...

"Where is it?" We laughed, and then repeating the mistake we answered in unison...

"Hawaii." It suddenly was quiet between the two of us.

"Well, that's certainly a coincidence." She said.

"Perhaps when we can meet up there." I suggested. She smiled immediately.

"Sounds like a plan." We shook hands, and went back to reading Gatsby.

Somehow, I felt uneasy. The reason being that Dave planned this trip to visit a place he hadn't been to in years. He wanted us to experience Hawaii in it's glory and magnificence. I felt like it wouldn't be as special as he imagined it if I was only going to use this time to be closer to Jeanette and possibly... further our friendship.

No. Something in my head was telling me that it was wrong to do that to Dave. I like Jeanette, but it's not like I won't see her again. In fact, instead of dwelling on this topic in my head I should just try to cherish each moment I spend with her. Then, something happened. I don't remember how or why, but I said something I shouldn't have said at that specific time.

"I like you Jeanette." I said. She looked at me as if it was just a friendly gesture.

"I like you too Simon." She responded. It was quiet for a second, and then something clicked in her head. She realized the actual use of the word "like" I was intending.

"Oh, you mean..." She said. I shook my head in embarrassment.

"I'm really flattered Simon, but I'm not looking for someone right now. I just recently went through a bad break up." She said.

At this point, I'm thinking about how much of an idiot I was. I wasn't upset because she said no, but I was upset because it was the wrong time. I wouldn't have told her if I knew she was going through a break up. I felt like the dumbest person ever. Dumber than Alvin. I know, that's scary isn't it?

Simon's POV

It's the next day and we've made it to Hawaii. It was just as beautiful as Dave said it was. The view, the ocean, and the air blowing in the wind felt nice. Alvin, Theodore, Dave and I were out near the beach enjoying the sun.

"Man, this place brings back a lot of memories. Isn't it just as good as I said it would be?" Dave asked us.

"It sure is." Theodore answered.

"I have to say, you were spot on with this place, Dave." Alvin answered.

I didn't say a word; I was a little distracted.

"Simon? Are you alright?" Dave asked. He quickly snapped me out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dave, I got a little out of my head there. Yes, I love this place." I said.

Dave could tell that something serious was on my mind, and his father instincts kicked in.

"Alvin, you and Theodore stay here. Simon, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

We walked towards a different part of the beach. The beach was pretty big, we just walked to a place where we could talk in private.

"Is everything okay, Simon?" He asked. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want to make the mood go down. The truth is everything wasn't okay, I was feeling kind of guilty.

"Yeah Dave, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday." Now, I just put myself in a position where I would have to tell him.

"What happened?" He asked. So, I explained everything.

Word for word, every little detail after the next, I even told him about my feelings for Jeanette. As I finished, he began to understand. Keep in mind, before this I was the only one who knew Jeanette and her family were here too.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Simon. First of all, I think it was nice that you wanted this trip to be as fun as possible. Secondly, I think it was sweet that you wanted to see Jeanette, and if you want to you can. I've always admired men who cared so much about their crush. Also who knows, she might like you too." He said.

"I doubt it." I didn't tell Dave about what I said to Jeanette, I was too embarrassed.

"Never doubt yourself, Simon. You're a bright young man; any girl would be lucky to have you." Dave always knew how to make me feel better. As we began walking back to Alvin and Theodore, Dave suggested something.

"Hey, I've got an idea. To brighten your mood, why don't you come with us to the annual hula competition tomorrow night?"

I knew somehow that would come back to haunt me. I didn't particularly have a problem with the dance, I just didn't have the knack for it. I've tried it once before and failed horribly, so I didn't want to relive that.

"Um, no thanks Dave. I think I'll just stay in that night" I replied.

"Well if you change your mind, you'll know where to find us." He said.

I felt better that day, it was as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders, but that feeling didn't stay there. The very next day, another weight was dropped right on me.

Simon's POV

It was the next day; Dave and my brothers were on their way to the annual hula competition, and I was sitting in our hotel room watching "Friends". I couldn't help but think about someone all that night. Someone who has lit my life up in ways I could never even explain. From her gorgeous brown hair to her beautiful purple shoes, every last inch of her is mesmerizing. She was in my mind, and in there she would stay. So anyway, I was just sitting watching television, and then I heard a knock at the door followed by a voice.

"Your food is here, sir." The voice said.

I remembered I ordered room service. I went to open the door, and to my surprise I saw a familiar face standing there. It was Brittany, Jeanette's sister.

"Simon?" She said.

"Brittany? You work here?" I asked in amazement.

She pushed the food cart in the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm only working for the weekend. I'm trying to save as much money as I can to buy something for Miss Miller on her birthday. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My family and I are here for the weekend too. Jeanette didn't tell you?" I asked.

I had incorrectly assumed she would have told Brittany that Alvin would be here. It was somewhat obvious that she had a thing for him, but if I know Brittany she would never admit it.

"No, she didn't. Well if you're all here, where are your brothers?" She asked.

"Oh, they went to the annual hula competition. I didn't go because I'm not a big fan of hula." I explained

"Oh. Wait, how did you know we were here?" She asked.

"Well Jeanette and I were in study hall, and figured out we both would be here over the weekend." I explained.

Brittany had this look in her eye, the same look Alvin gets when an idea pops in his head.

"You know Simon, I think you two would make a cute couple. You should ask her out." She suggested.

"I already did. She said no." I said in disappointment.

"Wait, she said no? That's weird, considering she hasn't shut up about you since she met you." She said.

My head quickly jolted up.

"She... wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why did she say no?" She asked.

"She said no because she's still dealing with her breakup." I told her.

She looked at me in confusion.

"Breakup? Jeanette hasn't been through any breakup for the last 3 years." She said.

"Then, why did she tell me that?" I asked.

I was incredibly confused, I wasn't sure who to believe anymore. I had to figure out what was going on.

"Uh Simon, your food..." She said.

I forgot about the dinner I ordered.

"Oh yeah." I said

I paid Brittany, and she was going out the door.

"Don't worry about this, when I see Jeanette I'll ask her about it." She said.

Then I had a crazy idea, those of which I don't get often. I quickly ran to Brittany before she left.

"Wait Brittany, do you know where she is? I have to talk to her."

"Yeah I know where she is, but you won't like it." She said.

I wasn't sure what she meant at first, but then it became clear.

"Oh no, don't tell me."

Yep, she was there.

Simon's POV

Well, here I was. The one place I thought I could ignore, but my curiosity got the best of me. I had no other alternative. I was at the annual hula competition looking for Jeanette. I guess the saving grace is that I'm not dancing. I looked around for her, but I couldn't see her. All of a sudden, I heard someone in a speaker introduce the next group of dancers. They went by the name of "The Palm Trees". There were five dancers, and they were all wearing hula skirts and flower leis. I recognized the girl in the middle, it was Jeanette. They were dancing to an old Hawaiian tune that I can't remember the name of, but something came over me as I watched them dance. I felt happy. I don't even know how to explain it, but the music moved me emotionally. Not only that, but seeing Jeanette do something like this when normally she would be scared. I felt an enormous amount of joy. After the dance, all the dancers went backstage. However, I saw Jeanette exit the stage completely. I figured she would have stayed to see who won. At that point I remembered the whole reason I was there, and decided to go talk to her.

"Phew, that was fun." I heard Jeanette say. I walked up to her clapping for her.

"Absolutely wonderful." I said. She was shocked to see me there.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I came just in time to see your amazing performance. That was beautiful, Jeanette." She started blushing

"Thank you Simon." She said.

Now I had to get to the reason I was here, but how was I supposed to bring that up. I don't want to make her feel bad for lying to me, I'm sure she had her reasons. Then, just in the nick of time Brittany showed up looking for Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you're never going to believe this! You won!" She said in excitement.

"I did?"

Jeanette was incredibly excited, and I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Ooh Simon, did you ask her yet?" Brittany asked.

I quickly ran my hand across my neck to signify that I hadn't

"Ask me what?" Jeanette looked at me.

"Simon said you told you were going through a break up. Why did you tell him that?" Brittany asked her.

"Brittany, now isn't the time." She said in an angry tone.

"Why Jeanette, you know you li-..." Jeanette quickly shut her mouth.

Now I was incredibly confused. I wasn't sure if Jeanette liked me or not.

"Brittany I'll join you in a minute." With that Brittany left.

"Jeanette? Is something going on?" I asked.

She realized she was too deep in to lie again, so she told me the truth.

"Okay, the reason I lied to you was because I was scared. I have been through rough relationships, and I've always been cheated on. I wasn't sure if it was going to happen again. I'm sorry I lied to you, I just don't want you to leave like the others have."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I felt so sorry for her, and I knew exactly how she felt. Without thinking, I kissed her cheek, and held her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her. She kissed me back on my cheek.

"Let's go celebrate your victory." I said.

That night, she was crowned "hula queen" of the competition. I was so proud of her, and I could tell she was happy. Later while everyone was asleep, me and her were outside sitting in a hammock enjoying the sea.

"Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I held her in my arms.

"I love you too, my queen."

There we spent hours of happiness together. Well, that's the tale of how I started dating Jeanette. Just remember, just because you heard the beginning doesn't mean you heard it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two/My Life Is Changing:**

Simon's POV

This story begins in the fourth year of my relationship with Jeanette. These past two years have been the best of my life. We finished school together, and we now go to the same college. This was mainly so we could spend as much time as possible together. Meeting Jeanette was the best thing that ever happened to me, I would not trade that day for anything else in the world. So, our story begins at Jeanette's 20th birthday party. It was a big day for her, she felt happy to be twenty years old. I guess it gave her a sense of maturity. It was a fun party as well. There was cake, ice cream, pin the tail on Alvin. That was my second favorite part of that party. What was the first you ask? Well during the party, me and Jeanette were in the backyard admiring the stars in the sky. We had a memorable conversation that night.

"Twenty years old. It feels good in a way." She said.

I looked at her, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair, her gorgeous green eyes, and her angelic voice that made me happy every time she spoke. She looked over at me, and noticed my eyes weren't towards the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"How lucky I am." I said.

My mind immediately went to something I forgot. Of course with Jeanette being my girlfriend A.K.A. the light of my life, I had gotten her many birthday gifts. She feels like I don't have to, but I know she deserves nothing but the best. I remembered one of the gifts I forgot to give her.

"I just remembered something. You stay right there, I'll be right back." I said rushing into the house.

The present I was most excited to give Jeanette was a song I wrote for her called "Purple Fantasy". Alvin and I came out seconds later. Alvin had his guitar with him, and I was ready to sing my song to my one and only.

_Who's this beauty walking in_

_The sweetest smile and softest skin_

_She makes me happy on the worst of days_

_She has me lost in her romantic gaze_

_I'm caught in a Purple Fantasy_

_a storm of love and ecstasy_

_If I die with her, I'll die happily_

_Happily with this Purple Fantasy_

_How could I have gotten so lucky_

_With a girl so joyful and lovely_

_Am I in heaven or is this a dream_

_This is one of fate's most wonderful schemes_

_I'm caught in a Purple Fantasy_

_a storm of love and ecstasy_

_If I die with her, I'll die happily_

_Happily with this Purple Fantasy_

_I love this girl and forever I shall_

_In my heart she will stay this beautiful gal_

_Forever we will stay, this is my destiny_

_Until the day I die, I will stay with this Purple Fantasy_

When I finished my song, I looked up to her and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You wrote that for me?" She asked.

"I wrote it on this piece of paper, but it came from my heart."

She jumped to me and lead me into a deep passionate kiss. I remember feeling what I thought was the highest level of happiness possible.

"I'll leave you two love birds to your business. Happy Birthday Jeanette." Alvin said as he walked back into the house.

"I love you so much Simon Seville." She said.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday Jean."

This was Jeanette's favorite birthday, and It's one of my favorite memories.

Five months later, I was coming home after a date with Jeanette. We went to her favorite museum, and we had dinner together at this fancy Italian restaurant. I came home with my heart skipping a beat, and I felt like I was floating on air. I walked into my bedroom humming a song we were listening to on the radio. My brothers overheard me, and came to hum with me in harmony.

"So, how was your date, Casanova?" Alvin asked.

"Did you and Jeanette have a good time?" Theodore asked.

"The best time. Fellows, I don't think I've ever been more happy." I replied dreamily.

I remember looking up at the ceiling because I taped a picture of Jeanette right above my bed. That way when I wake up, something beautiful will happen immediately. So barely did I make eye contact during this conversation; that is until Alvin asked me a very interesting question.

"So Simon, your birthday's coming up, do you have your eye on anything?" I quickly looked up at my younger brother.

"Wait, you remembered my birthday, and you want to give me something?" I asked.

Alvin and I loved each other as brothers, but it was more of an unspoken truth. We haven't always been good at expressing our appreciation for each other.

"Yeah. Ever since Brittany and I got married, I've been trying harder to be nicer to you, Theo and Dave." He said.

"Wow. Well, I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know." I said.

I laid down and gazed into beauty as I drifted to slumber.

"You have a magnificent wife, Si." Alvin said as he left.

"We're not married yet, Alvin." I corrected him.

He was about to leave, but he quickly came back in. I guess my answer surprised him.

"You're not? Well, when are you going to ask her?" He asked.

"When the time is right. Trust me Alvin, I'm going to take this relationship steadily by the hand." I answered

"Yeah, because otherwise Jeanette might fall over." He chuckled.

I threw a pillow at him and he left. Theodore was still in the room, and he walked up to me.

"I think it would be sweet if you two got married." He said.

"Thanks Theo." He started to walk out.

"Goodnight Si..." He looked up.

"...Goodnight Jeanette." He joked.

I laid there smiling, I've had a wonderful day. I thought about something Theodore said as he left. I know when he said goodnight to Jeanette he knew she wasn't really there, but it made me think about how much more special it would be if she was there. This in turn made me think about Alvin and Brittany. They got married last year, and they've been happy together ever since. Alvin asked in a really romantic way too. He took her to see Rihanna, and she had no idea that he made a little request of Rihanna to sing Diamonds for Brittany. After the song there was a giant marquee that read "Will you marry me?". She turned to Alvin to notice he was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

Ever since that day, they've been happily married. I thought more about this, and eventually came to the conclusion that marrying Jeanette would be perfect for me. However, I didn't know if it was what she wanted. I had no way of knowing, and it's not like I can just go up and ask her. But maybe someone else can.

Simon's POV

The very next day, my mind had been racing around the thought of proposing to Jeanette. However, I needed to find out if she was ready for it first. Indirectly. I was going to have Brittany sit down and talk with Jeanette, and have the subject come up in conversation. I was nervous, more nervous than I was when Alvin tried to use me as a rocket. I remember this day vividly, I remember exactly what Brittany said after she talked to Jeanette.

"Hey Si." Brittany said coming through my bedroom door.

"What did she say?" I asked her anxiously.

"She said the day you propose to her will be the happiest day of her life, but she doesn't think it'll happen. Low self-esteem I guess." She said.

"Well, wait until she lays her eyes on this."

I pulled out a diamond ring. Brittany gasped in amazement.

"Oh Simon, she'll love it." Brittany said.

"Well, here's goes nothing." I said as I was about to leave, but Brittany quickly stopped me.

"No. You can't do it now. Make it special for her. Ask her while you're on a date with her."

I realized Brittany was right, I should wait until the time is right. So a week and a half later, Jeanette and I decided to go see a meteor shower that was passing by. I calculated the exact moment it was going to pass the spot we were sitting. Just before it comes, I'll ask her. I will never forget this magical night for as long as I live.

"This meteor shower is going to be beautiful." Jeanette giggled in excitement.

"I love your giggle, it makes me happy." I said. Her face went red.

"Simon, can I tell you something?" She asked me.

"Sure."

"Brittany was talking to me a while ago about how Alvin proposed to her, and she eventually asked me if you had ever proposed." She explained.

"Huh..." I pulled out the ring."...that's weird."

Tears were already forming. Not just in her eyes, but mine as well.

"Jeanette, I can't comprehend how much you mean to me. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, you are the brightest light in my life. My heart has tripped and fell, but you were there to lift my spirits. I can't imagine my life without you, and I can't stand to be anything less than yours and yours alone..."

I slowly arched to one knee, tears are streaming down both of our cheeks. I opened the little black box the ring was in.

"Jeanette Miller, will you marry me, and make me the happiest munk alive?"

She took the ring, and placed it on her finger.

"Yes, I will marry you." I was so happy.

Just as I planned, the meteor shower started to pass by. At that moment, Jeanette pulled me towards her and we kissed. This was the most magical night of both our lives.

"You know what?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're cute." She giggled, and kissed me again.

Simon's POV

About a month later, I was preparing for the biggest day of my life. Yes, my wedding. I was extremely nervous, but happy at the same time. Alvin, Theodore, Dave and I were in the groom's room getting me ready.

"Hey Si?" Alvin said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me your best man."

I know, I wasn't expecting it either, but I started to grow a little closer to Alvin.

"You're welcome."

All of a sudden, we heard a knock at the door. Dave went to open the door, and I couldn't believe who I saw. It was our mother, Vinny.

"Mom?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"There isn't a forest in the world to keep me from my babies wedding." She hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you, Simon." She started crying.

"Thank you Mom."

Then, Dave informed me that it was time. I took a deep breath.

"Here I go."

I remember that ceremony like it was yesterday. I remember the beautiful white floral interior of the church, I remember seeing Alvin at my side, and I remember the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. The second I heard "Here comes the Bride" playing on the organ, I turned my head towards the door. Then I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair was let down rather than in a bun or a ponytail. She was so beautiful, and she looked amazing in the dress too. I will never forget this day. The moment I cherish most is when we read our vows to each other.

"Jeanette Miller, you made me the happiest chipmunk alive. I fell for you the day we met, and continued to fall for you ever since. Love isn't a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you. I cherish you as my wife, and never treat you as anything less. I am lucky to be with you, and always will be. I love you."

Jeanette's vow to me was so sweet.

"Simon Seville, you set me free. You always let me be myself around, you never fail to make me happy. I never stopped loving you since the moment we first met, and I will never stop loving you. I will always keep you in my heart, through good times, through bad times. I am proud to call you my boyfriend, and I will honored to call you my husband. I love you, my only true love."

"Do you Simon Seville, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Jeanette Miller, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We kissed, and everyone cheered. After that, me and her ran outside so she could throw the bouquet. She tossed it behind her, and turned to see who would catch it. It was Eleanor.

"Hey, Theo." Alvin said. He pointed to Eleanor.

"What's that thing she's holding?" Theodore asked.

"Jeanette threw it behind her, and she caught it. That means she's the next woman to be married to somebody."

Theodore's cheeks suddenly went red, as did Eleanor's.

Jeanette and I quickly ran into a limo, courtesy of Dave, and headed home.

"We're married." She said in excitement.

I didn't say a word, I just admired my beautiful wife.

"Simon, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm happy." I answered.

We were so happy to finally be wed. Now it was more than a bond keeping us together, and nothing but death to ever separate us from each other.

Jeanette's POV

I woke up the next morning, my first day as a married woman. However, something was different about this morning. This time I didn't wake up in my own bed, I woke up in Simon's. I looked up to notice there was tape hanging from the ceiling. Simon must have had a leak. Then, I smelt something. It smelled like... bacon? I followed the smell downstairs to find Simon making breakfast.

"Good morning, Simon." I said to him.

"Ah, good morning my lovely wife. I making breakfast. Your favorite, bacon and eggs."

He was making breakfast for me?

"You're the sweetest munk I've ever met."

"Thank you, and you're the most beautiful chipette on the planet." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Simon, how come there was tape hanging from your ceiling?" I asked.

"Oh, well before we got married I had a picture of you on my ceiling so when I went to bed, in a way, I'd be saying goodnight to you. Now, I don't need the picture anymore." He winked, and I started blushing furiously.

I sat down to eat breakfast with my husband. I'm so happy to call him that now. I can't think of any way my life could get any better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three/Immutable Consequences:**

Third Person POV

Our story begins and ends with these two mysterious hooded figures running through the forest. They're running as if for dear life, in hopes that they will make it to the edge of the city. One is a female, carrying wires and a big car battery with her. The other is a male, carrying a seemingly light box across with him. They make it to the end of the forest near and old desert. They pull back their hoods and reveal not to be human. Instead, they're chipmunks. The female attaches the wires to the battery and the object in the box.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The female asked.

"Yeah, Simon showed me how. Once this thing is struck by lightning, it will send us back in time 25 years ago. Once we get there, we need to find our dad." The male explained.

The female was shaking nervously.

"Hey, are you alright?" The male asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that we'll do something to prevent our birth." She said.

"We just need to be careful. Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to my dear twin sister." The male said.

The machine was struck by lightning, creating a black hole sending the two chipmunks back in time. Later, a man in a black suit shows up to where the black hole appeared, but the twin were gone before he got there.

"They time traveled. They're trying to stop all this from happening. They're going to have to try a little harder than that if they want to stop me." He said.

Then, the black suited man's robot slave (I know cliche) appears with information regarding the twins.

"Who were they?" The man asked.

"Two chipmunks, opposite genders. Mechanical and Bio-tech engineers." The robot explained.

"What were their names?"

"David Robert Seville and Cicely Kae Seville. Children of the late Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller-Seville."

"We have to stop them."

2016

The two munks appeared on the same exact spot the desert was, except in the past it was a playground for children.

"Wow, it worked." Cicely said in amazement.

A young boy walkes up to the twins.

"Are you a chipmunk?" The boy asked.

"Uh no, we're... in costume." David responded.

"Halloween is a long ways away silly." The boy said giggling. "I like your costumes though. I'm Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew. Me and my brother have to be going now. Bye" Cicely said. They walked off.

"That wasn't very careful, David."

David said nothing. He had this weird expression frozen on his face.

"Hey bro, you good? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Cicely said.

David slowly looked back at the little boy.

"Perhaps I have. We need to find our parents pronto." David explained.

The twins approached a house they've seen before, in many pictures of a discarded family photo album. The Seville House where their parents were raised. They saw a familiar figure walk out of the house wearing a blue sweater and blue framed glasses.

"Is that Uncle Simon?" Cicely asked.

"Looks like him. Let's go." David said.

They walked closer to the house, and they became very nervous as they were altering the past just walking on that familiar road. Simon saw the twins approach the fence, and decided to speak to them.

"Hi there, strangers. What brings you to this part of town?" Simon asked.

"Uh... we are looking for Alvin Seville. Me and my sister are old friends of his from grade school, and wanted to catch up." David said with very little confidence.

"Well you have the right house. Alvin is in the shower right now, but you are more than welcome to come in and wait for him." Simon said.

"I would love to, but my sister is desperately in need of food. Sis, here is a few dollars. Why don't you go to that mall down the street that has that deli you like so much." David said.

"Gee, thanks bro." Cicely was about to leave, but she turned around and whispered into her brothers ear.

"What am I actually doing?" She asked quietly.

"Mom used to visit the mall's clothing store "Women's Envy" every Tuesday, you'll find her there. When you find her, bring her back her." David explained.

"Can you go look for her? I didn't know Mom that well." Cicely asked.

"Okay, you stay here, and wait for Dad. Just don't forget, you have to convince him you're his future daughter." David started to leave.

"Yeah, that'll be easy." Cicely said sarcastically.

"Okay sis, you just rest you're tired head here, while I go get you some food." David pretended.

Soon, David was gone and Cicely was waiting for her father.

"So, you're Simon Seville? Uh... Alvin talked a lot about you." Cicely was trying to keep her performance up.

"I imagine he made fun of me a lot, right?" Simon asked.

"No, actually..." And without realizing, Cicely was remembering what her father used to tell her about Simon. "... he spoke a lot about how good of a person you were. How much you meant to him. He used to say that you were the only person he knew that could make a bad situation good."

Alvin being a matured father in the future made him realize how much his brothers meant to him. Cicely however, did not know how much they would fight in their youth.

"Alvin said all that?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Cicely said.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice fill the hallways of the house.

"Hey Si, do you know where my Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt is?"

Cicely stared in disbelief. She saw her deceased father alive and young once again. She could barely breathe.

"Oh, Hi. I didn't know we had company." Alvin said.

"This is one of your friends from school. Um... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Simon said.

"M-my name is Cicely." She stuttered.

"Oh cool like Italy. Well, it's been a while since school so pardon me if I don't remember you right off the bat." Alvin shook her hand.

"Come on in."

Meanwhile, David was at the mall looking for his mother. He had found the store she routinely visited. He walked in, but couldn't spot her. Mostly because he knew he wouldn't recognize her. So he went up to someone who he thought worked there.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Brittany Miller?" He asked.

"That's me, and my last name's Seville now kid." She said.

"Oh, right I forgot you were already married." David said out loud without realizing.

"Wait, you know Alvin?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh... you're not going to believe this but I'm your son from the future." David said, realizing how ridiculous the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

"You're right, I don't believe that. Besides, if you were my kid I think you would recognize me." She pointed out.

David needed a way to prove it.

"Yeah, I mean the only thing I recognized about you was your tattoo." David said.

Brittany's eyes went dead.

"How do you know about that?" She whispered angrily.

"I'm your son. You have to believe me." Brittany started to think that this might be true.

"Okay, so your my son. What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me back to the Seville's house. I'll explain everything once we get back to my sister." David said.

When they returned home, David and Brittany walked through the front door of the Seville house. Cicely was sitting with Alvin and Simon having a nice chat.

"Oh, hey bro." Cicely said.

"Oh so this is your brother. Nice to meet you, again I guess." Alvin said.

He shook David's hand

"Thanks. Okay we don't have much time." David said.

"Can't it wait David?" Cicely asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay dude?" Alvin asked.

"No, dad it isn't. Just trying to prevent your death."

Alvin looked confused.

"Dad?" Alvin asked.

David turned to Cicely.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I couldn't." Cicely said in a sad tone.

"Why not?"

"It was like old times. I felt the same bond I did when Dad was still alive."

Alvin looked at Brittany.

"What are they talking about?" Alvin whispered.

"Apparently, these are our future kids." Brittany whispered back.

"What?!" Alvin was shocked.

Meanwhile, David and Cicely were still arguing.

"You can't blame me for wanting to spend time with our father." Cicely shouted in a sad tone.

"Our father is dead, sis. This is just a shadow of who he used to be!" David shouted in an angry tone.

Cicely slapped David across the face.

"Why do you think we're here? We are trying to stop his death from happening." Cicely tried to hold back her tears.

"You're right, but until we've succeeded, he's still dead." David responded.

Cicely said nothing. She ran out the front door crying.

"Gee dude, that was harsh. Even for me." Alvin said.

David quickly began to realize he had been to hard on his sister.

"You're right, I should probably go fetch her." David said.

Meanwhile, Cicely was at the park she arrived in, accept she was the only one there... *snap* ...or so she thought. She quickly looked behind her, and saw two green clad chipmunks. Theodore and Eleanor.

"Thanks for taking me to that restaurant Theodore." Eleanor said.

"No problem."

They both saw Cicely sitting on a park bench crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

*sniff* "Yeah, I'll be fine." Cicely said wiping tears from her face.

"You've been having a bad day, haven't you?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Cicely said.

Theodore and Eleanor decided to sit next to her.

"Shhh it's okay, sweetie. Tell us about it, we'll try to help you." Eleanor said.

Later that night, David, Simon and Alvin were outside looking for Cicely, wondering where she dashed off to.

"I hope she's okay. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." David said.

"You seem to worry about hurting your siblings more than Alvin does." Simon said.

Alvin wanted to say something, but didn't seeing as Simon was right.

"Yeah, well the father I grew up with taught me to be a better person than him. I'm assuming you care just as much about Alvin as he does you." David said.

"Actually, even though he's ticked me off I still care about him. More than he knows. I'd give my life to save his." Simon said.

Alvin was thinking. About how much of his life passed him by, and during that time how he treated his brothers.

"So, you're my son?" Alvin asked.

"I know, it's weird at first. Just so you know for the future, literally for the future, I'm allergic to ham." David said.

"Wait, I never even fathomed having kids, let alone Brittany's kids." Alvin said.

"I didn't know you knew the word 'fathom' well enough to use it in a sentence." Simon joked.

"I'm just saying, it's all very weird to me when someone comes to me saying they're my child."

David didn't say a word.

"By the way, does everyone in the future have one foot or is that just you?" Alvin said.

"What?"

"Look down." Alvin said.

David looked down, and noticed his left foot was disappearing.

"Oh no, I've changed too much of the past. My timeline is being erased." David was worried, not just for himself but for his sister as well.

"DAVID!"

They heard someone scream, a female. Was is Cicely?

"CICELY, IS THAT YOU?!"

Through bushes and trees, Cicely came hopping on her one leg with Theodore and Eleanor.

"We found her crying on a park bench, and one of her feet is faded away a few minutes ago." Theodore explained.

"Oh no you too?" David became very scared.

"Okay, whatever you two came back here to do, I think you should do it quickly." Alvin suggested.

"It's not that simple. We came back to talk you out of something that hasn't happened yet. And, something else more complicated." David explained.

"Well, just say the word and I won't do whatever it is." Alvin said.

"You swear?" Cicely asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we need you to promise us you will never go into nuclear research." David said.

"Okay, I won't do it. What's the other complicated thing?" Alvin asked.

David and Cicely looked at each other.

"What?"

"We need you to make amends with your father." David explained.

"What do you mean? Dave and I are good with each other." Alvin explained.

"No, we mean your actual father." Cicely corrected.

Alvin's eyes suddenly went dead.

"No! Not going to happen!" Alvin said.

"If you don't, millions will be killed including yourself and us." David explained.

"I'd rather die than see that greasy scumbag again." Alvin said.

"Well, we don't! How do you think that makes us feel that you'd rather keep your pride than let your kids live! We are in the midst of dying right now!" David said.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS!" Alvin shouted.

Suddenly, David's other foot disappeared and he fell on his back.

"You don't have kids yet. You can't let us die, Alvin. It's not in you to do that to us." David pleaded.

Alvin gathered his thoughts.

"You have to help us."

"I just realized how much your name fits you. David." Alvin said.

"You named me after grandpa Dave." David explained.

"It makes logical sense, you're just like him! Always demanding something of people, especially me, and never taking anyone else's word! I don't know why on God's green earth I named you after him, but I'm glad I did!"

Alvin just stood there silently for second, composing himself after that little outburst.

"If you were the man who raised me, you wouldn't be saying that." David said.

"Well, I would not have raised you to be like Dave."

Alvin walked off.

"You two are on your own. Come on Simon."

Simon didn't move.

"Simon?" Alvin asked.

Simon picked David up and put his arms around his shoulders, carrying him on his back.

"You're siding with them? You haven't changed a bit Simon."

Alvin left.

"David, what are we going to do? If he doesn't make amends with his dad, we'll die." Cicely was scared.

"I don't know." David said.

"But I don't want to die."

Tears were dripping from her face.

"I have an idea." Simon said. "Theodore, grab Cicely and follow me."

"What do I do?" Eleanor asked.

"Come with us." Simon explained.

Simon decided to help the twins find the chipmunks birth father. Simon was nervous, he only met his father once. He remembered where he lived thankfully, and they were going to bring him to Alvin to make things right between them.

"So why specifically does this lead back to our dad?" Simon asked.

"It's tough to explain, but when Alvin went into nuclear research in the future he found that his father owned the business he worked for. He later had Alvin test this 'new age' nuclear bomb. It leveled the city, and disintegrated almost everyone with it." David explained.

"Whoa. I'm terribly sorry." Simon said.

"After the explosion, me and my sister tried to see if Alvin was okay, but we couldn't tell which corpse was his."

Tears are streaming down David's face.

"And we later found out that your father was being played by a corporate business man. His name was Mr. Chambers." David said.

"He wore a black suit, and this creepy shades. He would creep me out anytime I saw him." Cicely said.

"After we learned that, we grabbed this portable time machine you built in the future to come back here to stop Alvin and his dad from ever going into nuclear research." David explained.

"I'm still unclear as to why you need him and Alvin to make amends." Simon said.

"Alvin and his father kept designing prototypes for the bomb with different chemical reactions before they made the final product. Every single chemical mixture Alvin made, he tested it on his father and vice versa. As long as those two hate each other, none of us will be safe. Bomb or not." Cicely explained.

Simon couldn't believe what he heard, his whole world was turned around on him. Eventually, they made it to this old torn up trailer house on the other side of town.

"This is where he lives." Simon said.

He went up to the house and knocked on the door. It was answered by him.

"Simon?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hi Dad." He said nervously.

"It's good to see you, son. And you brought some friends. Come on in." He said.

"David, this can't be him. He seems too nice." Cicely said.

"That's because Alvin's not here. He loves Simon and Theodore." David said.

"So, who are your friends boys?" He asked.

"I'm David, and this is my sister Cicely." David said.

"Hi." Cicely waved.

"We are... school friends of your boys." David pretended.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My two boys were always making friends." He said.

"I think you mean your three boys sir." Cicely corrected.

"I only remember having two kids. Two kids, and one mistake." He said.

David walked closer to him.

"You know that's not true sir. Your son is just a little too stubborn to see you as a good father." David said.

"Well, that's because I wasn't a good father." He said.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

He sighed.

"Before Vinny sent them to that Mr. Seville, I was very rough on Alvin. I used to hit him, and I don't mean a regular spank. I mean... with my fist."

He wiped a tear from his face.

"I spent a lot of days wishing I could take it back." He said.

"I don't understand. If you know all this, why is Alvin to blame?" David asked.

He pulled up his shirt sleeve, and revealed a scar with stitches in it.

"Don't tell me that he..." David said.

"Why do you think Dave never trusted him with that pocket knife?" Simon said.

"I know I shouldn't blame him, but every bone in my body is telling me I can't forgive him." He said.

"You know that's not true sir. Alvin may be upset with you, but did you ever try apologizing?" David asked.

"No. I didn't." He said.

"Please come with us. You have to make amends with your son." Cicely said.

Back at the Seville house, Brittany is worried about Alvin. After what happened (i.e. Chapter 4), he went to his room and hasn't come out since. She decided to go check on him.

"Alvin, are you okay? Can I come in?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, come in." Alvin answered.

"Look, I know you're upset, but don't you think that maybe this is what you need to do?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, you know why I can't let this happen. You know better than anyone."

"I know he hurt you Alvin."

"It's not that. I never wanted to have kids, because I knew what I was like. I didn't want them to end up like me. I know what he did to me messed me up and I can't change that no matter how much I want to, but I don't want it to effect my kids. It's already effected you guys."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always pushed away those who care about me. My insane behavior has cost me most of my friends, and pretty soon it will cost me my family. I'm not healthy Brittany, and I never will be."

Alvin poured his feeling out to the only person he had the courage to say it to.

"Alvin, you have to understand that we still love you. Despite everything you've done, we all still care very much about you. I didn't marry you for no reason. I married you because deep down you're a sweet guy. I can see past your facade because it's the same one I thought myself to use. I'm not healthy either, that's why you and me have to stick together. And as for our kids, they need your help. They are out there dying for the both of us right now. If you really care about their well being, you'll save them."

Alvin looked out the window of his bedroom and saw Simon's car pull up.

"That's Simon, where has he been?" Brittany asked.

"I know exactly where he was." Alvin said.

Alvin saw this familiar man step out of the car. A man he had not seen in many years.

"Alvin, is that your...?" Brittany asked.

"Yes."

Alvin's eyes were already starting to water.

"Hey, look at me. You can do this. I believe in you Alvin Seville."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Britt."

Brittany stepped out of Alvin's bedroom. She saw Simon and his father coming in the house.

"Hey listen, before you go in there I want you to know he's really fragile right now. Please go easy on him Simon." Brittany said.

"Okay."

Alvin heard a knock at his door.

"Alvin, someone wants to talk to you." Simon said.

He stood from his bed as he saw his father standing there, completely speechless. Alvin was in complete disbelief, he couldn't move. He saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Hi son."

Alvin hadn't said a word.

"Look, I want us to be honest with each other. Any anger you have built in you, just let it out." He said.

"Dad, that might not be a good idea." Simon said.

"No Simon, I need him to let out whatever he's holding in. Go ahead son, don't hold back." He said.

Alvin stood motionless. His heart was racing as his mind flooded with repressed memories, he could remember it all. The beatings, the bruises, every single mark his father left on him. All of a sudden, his conscience let go of the wheel has he hurled a chair at the wall and started screaming and crying. He wasn't saying anything, he was just making noises as he screamed. He finally started speaking. Actually it wasn't speaking, Alvin was rather screaming at his father.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT! YOU CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN! YEARS I SPENT REMEMBERING WHAT YOU DID TO ME, NOT THEM JUST ME! THE NIGHTS I SPENT CRYING WONDERING WHAT I DID WRONG!"

Eventually, Alvin ran out of steam and he just laid on the bed crying uncontrollably. After a few seconds, he looked up.

"Okay, I'm good." Alvin said calmly.

"Son, words can't describe how ashamed of myself I am. I have spent so many nights wishing I hadn't done any of it. I'm not a good father. No good father beats their kids with their fist. I will never be able to forgive myself, and I shouldn't expect you to forgive me either. I just want you to know that despite anything that you say ,even though you have the right to say them, I still love you."

Alvin looked at his father, tears still streaming down his face, and trying to find the right words.

"You don't have to forgive me son, but if I'm getting through to you I want you to know that things between you and me will be very different." He said.

Alvin didn't know what to say next. His mind could only think about on thing. His father was doing whatever he could to rectify his relationship with Alvin. All Alvin could think about was how his own kids counted on him, and he shoved them away. Alvin slowly realized he became his father. He needed to rectify with his kids as well, the only way he knew how.

"I forgive you." Alvin hugged his father.

At that moment, David and Cicely, who were with Theodore and Eleanor downstairs, started to fade.

"What? Wait, what's happening?" Cicely asked.

David looked up.

"He did it." David said.

"Are you guys dying?" Theodore asked.

"No, we're being taken back to the future." David said

"Tell Alvin he saved us; and tell him we said we love him." David said.

David and Cicely had drifted off into the air. Theodore rushed upstairs to tell Alvin.

"Alvin, your kids are safe. They went back to the future." Eleanor said.

"They did?" Alvin asked.

"You did it Alvin."

"Your kids?" His father asked.

"It's a long story." Alvin explained.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. That's right, you didn't think I was going to leave Jeanette out of this story did you? She was still here, but she's been a little busy.

"Hi guys, I'm home from rehearsal." Jeanette looks around. "Did... did I miss something?" She asked.

"Long story." Everyone said in unison.

"How was rehearsal honey?" Simon asked.

"Oh you know, depressing as usual. I hope I don't cry tomorrow when I give my speech. I assume you all are coming right?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

The next day, the "rehearsal" Jeanette was referring to was for her speech at a funeral. Hence the mention of the words "cry" and "depressing". After the funeral, Alvin visited the deceased's tombstone by himself to say a few words.

"Hey, it's me. I want you to know that me and my dad are on good terms now. We put our pasts behind us and moved on."

Alvin started crying.

"It seems I was wrong. I was certain I wouldn't cry, but... as you can see I'm failing. At least now you won't have to worry about me, but it's not going to be the same without you there."

Brittany saw Alvin paying his respects. She just let him be. Alvin left a rose at the tombstone.

"Oh, one more thing. I WILL name my son after you. I'll make sure of it."

Alvin left the tombstone and walked back home with Brittany.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"He was a great man." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I never stopped caring for him, no matter what I ever said to him. Without him, we never would have met. In fact, I may not be alive if it weren't for him."

Alvin stopped in his tracks.

"Alvin?"

"I was just thinking, I spent the past couple days pouring my heart out to you and my dad. But when I did, I felt something. This feeling of relief."

"That's called moving on." Brittany said.

"So, our kids. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it would be fun. What should we name them?" Brittany jokingly asked.

"You're funny." Alvin said.

Simon and Jeanette are at the tombstone.

"Your speech was beautiful Jeanette." Simon said.

"I just hope I did him justice."

"Listen, I was thinking about something." Simon said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Jeanette joked.

They both giggled.

"When do you suppose we should tell everyone the good news?" Simon asked.

"I'd wait until all this blows over."

"I don't know if we should wait that long. By that time, the little rascal will be here already." Simon said.

"I'm only a week pregnant Simon. Don't worry we'll know when time is right."

"You're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four/My Dearest Miracle:**

Simon's POV

Today was the day Jeanette and I decided to tell our siblings our fantastic news. Jeanette had been pregnant for quite some time, and we wanted to wait a while after the funeral. She believes enough time has passed, and she's ready to tell everyone. There was just one problem... Jeanette was scared. Here's what happened. So we were in our bedroom just waking up and we were about to go downstairs and tell everyone. Only, Jeanette was too scared. I remember seeing her shake like a chihuahua.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" I asked her.

She was shaking furiously.

"I'm scared. What if they don't approve?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, they can't do anything about it. Their not our parents, and besides he or she is on their way. They can't stop that."

She started to stop shaking.

"It's okay Jeanette. They're going to be insanely happy."

Jeanette started smiling.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said.

We walked downstairs to find them all sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, I was wondering when you two was going to wake up." Alvin said.

"We have something to tell all of you." I said.

Everyone's head turned.

"Jeanette's pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Everyone was surprisingly happy for us, even Alvin.

"That's fantastic bro." Alvin said.

"Yay, a nephew." Theodore and Eleanor said excitedly in unison.

"I'm so happy for you sis." Brittany hugged Jeanette.

I was so happy that everyone knew now.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Theodore asked.

"We don't know yet. We won't be able to tell for another few weeks." Jeanette said.

"Have you decided on names for either gender?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette and I looked at each other and realized that we hadn't.

"No." We said in unison.

"Don't worry you'll know when the time comes." Eleanor said.

"I'm so excited. I'm going to be a mom." Jeanette hugged excitedly.

"And I'm going to be a dad." I said just as happily.

"Let me know when you have the name down, I want to start thinking about nicknames for the little booger as soon as possible." Alvin said.

A few weeks later, I was sitting in my room reading a book to calm my nerves. Jeanette was at the doctor's today with her sisters, they wanted to see if they could find out the gender of the baby. I was a little curious myself, I wondered how my first parenting experience would be like. When Jeanette came home, I was eager to hear the news. I saw her coming through the door with a big smile on her face.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"IT'S GOING TO BE A GIRL!" She shouted in excitement.

"That's great." I was going to have a daughter.

"What should we name her?" Jeanette asked.

I wasn't sure. I never named a baby before.

"I don't know." I said nervously. "What do you think we should name her?" I asked.

"Hmm..." She thought about it for a second. "Ooh I know, Olivia." She said.

"That's beautiful. Little Olivia." I hugged my wife. "Now, you look hungry. Can I make you something?" I asked.

"Well, I am a little famished." She said.

"How about I make your favorite sandwich, Ham and Cheese?"

"That sounds delicious, but we are out of ham."

I must not of noticed. Maybe Theodore finished it and forgot to tell me.

"No worries my love, I will go to the deli and get more ham." I said.

"Oh you don't have to Simon."

"I know, but I want to. I'll chase a pig if I have too." She giggled.

"I'll be right back sweetie." I kissed her cheek and headed out the door.

Jeanette's POV

*RING RING*

That sound rung loudly in my ear. I realized I fell asleep. I wasn't sure how long it has been, last thing I remembered...

*RING RING*

Oh yeah, the phone was ringing. I picked it up to answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"JEANETTE, IS THAT YOU?" Brittany asked frantically.

"Yeah, what's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"NO IT'S NOT! I NEED YOU TO GET DOWN HERE..." Brittany was going off.

"Whoa whoa Brit, calm down. Where are you, where's Simon?" I asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, SIMON'S BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT! HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

...

"JEAN? YOU THERE?" Brittany asked. I couldn't answer, I was already running out the door like crazy.

"Uh... where am I?"

"Mr. Seville? I'm Dr. Keller. You have been struck down by a criminal robbing a deli shop of it's money. Are you okay?"

"Who's Mr. Seville?"

"That's your name. What's the last thing you remember?"

...

"I can't."

Jeanette's POV

I was sitting in the waiting room, worried like crazy about Simon. I heard the doctor call my name.

"Jeanette? Come with me?" He said

We were walking down the hospital hall, which is where every persons worst nightmare begins.

"Is Simon okay?" I asked.

"Well, Simon suffered a few severe blows to the head with a metal baseball bat. It seems Simon has memory loss."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"He can't even remember his own name."

"Will his memory ever come back?"

"It's hard to say. Statistically, it could come back, or it could not. When he gets home, try surrounding him near things that could jog any of his memories. He's awake if you want to see him."

I remember walking into the room Simon was in. I saw the look on his face, it looked like a mixture of fear, and confusion. I felt so terrible.

"Hi."

He looked at me.

"Hello." He said.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"No, I don't. Should I?"

This was like a nightmare. My own husband didn't know me.

"I'm your wife, Jeanette." I said.

"You're my wife?" He asked.

"Yes."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I felt like crying.

"Don't worry Simon, I'm going to help you get your memory back."

The next day, Simon came home and we were going to help him get his memory back. Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

"This is where I live?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, we lived here for most of our lives." Alvin said.

He looked around, he didn't recognize any of it.

"It looks nice. I wish I could remember." Simon said.

"Don't worry bro, we're going to help you get your noggin back in shape." Alvin said.

"So, how exactly am I going to regain my memory?" Simon asked.

"We are going to surround you in things of our past."

Pretty soon, me and my sisters found a photo album with all our most precious memories.

"Here Simon, this is filled with photos from our past."

Simon opened the book and started browsing. He saw many different pictures of himself as a younger chipmunk, his brothers, my sisters and I, but nothing was clicking in his head. I started to get worried that his memory would never come back. After a few hours, everyone went to bed, but Simon and I were still awake. I was telling him stories in hopes that he would remember something. Still nothing, I was nearly ready to give up.

"I'm sorry Jeanette. I want to remember, but I can't." Simon said.

"Don't be sorry Simon. It's not your fault." I felt like it was mine.

Simon kept looking through the photo album, and he noticed something on the last page. A folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?" Simon handed me the folded piece of paper. I unfolded it, and it was the song he wrote for me a couple years ago.

"Oh, it's a song you wrote and sang for me." He looked at the words written on the paper.

"I can sing?" Simon asked.

"Yeah."

I started to fall asleep. I had an odd dream that night. I remember it vividly. I was walking through this misty street, I remember hearing someone following me. I turned to see who it was. It was Simon, but he looked sad. Tears were streaming down his face. He spoke only five words.

"Don't let me slip away."

I felt so sad. He suddenly started screaming, as if he saw something terrifying. But we were the only ones around. He just kept screaming.

I woke up, and realized it was the alarm clocks screech. I put on my glasses, and my eyes started to adjust. Then, I realized Simon was gone. I quickly ran downstairs.

"Guys, where's Simon?" I asked frantically.

"I thought he was with you." Brittany said.

"I woke up and he wasn't there." I explained.

"We have to find him!" Alvin said.

We've searched through the city, and we haven't found Simon. I was really scared, something awful could have happened. We asked around, nobody had seen him. We decided to get home and call someone who could help. When we got home, we noticed our front door was open. Alvin looked inside, and saw Simon sitting on the couch with a guitar in his lap. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Simon? Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I'm fantastic Jeanette. Oh I got you some more ham." Simon said.

"Well thanks Simon, but I'm a little curious as to... wait, how did you know we were out of ham? That was after..."

"After I lost my memory?"

"He's back!"

Everyone piled him in a group hug.

"How did you get your memory back?" I asked.

"Well, a speck of it came back last night when you showed me the piece of paper I wrote your song on. As I slept other faint memories started coming back, and when I woke up I was me again. I remembered what I was doing before I got hit, and I went to the deli, wearing a helmet, and got you more ham. That's why I was gone. I'm sorry I scared you, I thought you may have gotten my note on the fridge." Simon explained.

I looked over to the fridge and saw the note. I was a little embarrassed that I didn't notice, but I didn't care. I got my husband back.

"It's good to have you back bro." Alvin said.

Simon's POV

For the past few months, pregnancy started getting a little harder for Jeanette. Of course in the later part of any pregnancy, the mother starts showing. This has to be the hardest thing I've ever seen Jeanette go through.

"Uh oh. Simon..."

Scratch that. THIS is the hardest thing I've ever seen her go through.

"...my water broke." She said.

"Oh boy. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

We quickly got into our car, and I took her to the hospital.

"When we get there, we have to call the others." Jeanette said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that."

Jeanette placed her hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to have a baby."

I smiled, it was all I knew to do at this point.

Well, within an hour or so, I was sitting in a hospital room... holding my daughter. They had to put Jeanette on Ambien to put her to sleep. She started to wake up.

"Simon?" She asked.

"I'm here Jeanette, and so is someone else." I handed her our daughter. She looked so happy.

"She's so beautiful."

"I'll go get the others."

I went outside the room to get my brothers and sisters.

"Hey guys, there's somebody I want you to meet."

They all smiled. I took them to the room to see the baby. I swear there was a collective "Awww" in the room.

"She's so cute." Eleanor said.

"She's adorable Jeanette." Brittany said."

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Alvin asked.

Me and Jeanette looked at each other, realizing we haven't.

"Simon, what do you think we should name her?" Jeanette asked me.

I thought for a second, my mind went to only one name.

"Olivia."

Jeanette looked at me and smiled. She knew why I picked that name. That's our daughter, Olivia Seville. It was the craziest few months of my life, but it was all worth it in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five/A Diamond In The Rough:**

Third Person

Our story begins twenty years after the previous story. Our beloved chipmunks and their children are on an airplane heading to Europe for a family vacation. Of course with the Chipmunks, there's never a dull moment. We find the chipmunks reminiscing about the first time they visited Europe.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You, Mom and your siblings flew across the country in hot air balloons hand delivering diamond dolls?" David asked.

"I believe that. What I don't believe is that you guys were captured by an Indian tribe, and the only way you were able to escape was to sing 'Wooly Bully'." Cicely said.

"It's all true." Alvin said.

"Can you prove it?" Olivia asked.

"No, but it really happened." Alvin said.

"Since it was a race, who won?" Hugh asked.

"I did." Alvin and Brittany said in unison.

"Uh, I guess we still never settled that." Brittany said.

"So, are you guys sure Simon and Jeanette should be piloting the plane?" Scooter asked.

"Oh yeah. Dad studied aviation when he was 16." Abigail said.

Several hours passed, and they were just above Africa. Scooter couldn't believe his eyes when he looked out the window.

"Wow, it's so cool." Scooter said.

*SNAP*

"What was that?" Alvin asked.

Keep in mind that the plane they were on wasn't in the best shape of it's life. That snap sound was the sound of a bolt coming loose on the outside of the plane. Pretty soon they heard it again. Alvin rushed to the front of the plane to warn Simon.

"Simon, is it me or is something happening to the plane?" Alvin asked.

"No, I heard it too. Tell everyone to buckle in and hold on." Simon said.

Alvin did just that. Him and the others were in their chairs holding on for dear life.

"Dad, what's happening?" Scooter asked.

"I don't know." Theodore said.

Pretty soon the snapping was continuously sounding outside, and a thud at the front. Olivia worried about her parents, she rushed to the front of the plane. She was in there for a few seconds, and came back out.

"Simon and Jeanette are knocked out. Does anyone know CPR?" Olivia asked.

"I do." David said. He rushed to the door, but something happened. The front of the plane tore off from the rest of it, and took David, Olivia and her parents with it.

"David!" Alvin and Brittany screamed in horror.

Theodore and Eleanor grabbed their son.

"Guys, follow us!" Theodore said.

Abigail followed them to the back of the plane. However, before the others could get out of their chairs, the remainder of the plane tore in half. Pretty soon, bits and pieces of plane were plummeting towards Africa. The front of the plane landed in Saudi Arabia, the middle landed in Egypt, and the back landed Libya.

Our first group of survivors landed in a forest in Saudi Arabia. Simon, Jeanette, Olivia and David try to catch their breath.

"Is everyone okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, what's left of us anyway." David answered.

"Oh, I hope the others are okay." Jeanette said nervously.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm sure they're fine." Olivia said.

Then, Simon spotted something in the air.

"Look over there." Simon said.

He spotted smoke rising from the ground. He saw this from quite a long distance.

"Smoke. So?" David said.

"That could be the others. We need to follow that smoke." Simon said.

"Right behind you." Jeanette said.

David and Olivia followed.

Our second survival group has landed in a desert in Libya. Theodore and Eleanor search for Abigail and Scooter.

"Guys, where are you?" Eleanor called out.

"We're over here."

The kids bundled themselves in a blanket to cushion their fall.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Theodore said.

"We need to find everyone else." Eleanor said.

Theodore thought for a second, and had an idea.

"Oh thank you Simon. I just remembered, he was planning on taking me to Libya once we landed... you know "normally" landed. He gave me a map." Theodore explained.

"Oh that's good and all Theodore, but we don't know where the others landed." Eleanor said.

"If I know my brothers, they will more than likely head towards the nearest sign of civilization. According to this map, the nearest village is that way. Come on, we'll find the others in no time." Theodore said.

Eleanor and the kids followed.

Our last group of survivors landed in Egypt, but all four of them were knocked unconscious. They were later found by a group of eight Egyptians, and they decided to take them back to their home to help them.

"يجب علينا أن نساعد هؤلاء الناس الفقراء. دعونا اعادتهم الى وطننا." Said one Egyptian. Translation: "We must help these poor people. Let us take them back to our home."

They grabbed the survivors, and carried them away from the debris of the plane.

Simon and Jeanette were drawing nearer to the rising smoke they saw miles away. Olivia and David followed swiftly behind.

"This is a weird day isn't it?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, sure is. At least it's better than last week." David said.

"What happened last week?" Olivia asked.

"Me and Andrea broke up." David answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"Guys, it's the plane." Simon shouted.

They found the remainder of the plane that crashed, but no one was there.

"Where are they?" Jeanette asked.

Simon noticed Alvin's cap was laying in the dirt. He picked it up in horror.

"Oh no, you don't think they..." David said.

Olivia looked down, and noticed several footprints leading off in one direction.

"Look, they're alive." Olivia said.

They followed the footprints in hopes that they would find them.

Theodore, Eleanor and the kids walked for several miles, they eventually ended up in Cairo. As they're walking they notice a big towering structure in front of the sun in the sky. It was triangular, like a pyramid. It was a pyramid.

"Oh good, maybe we can find someone there, perhaps the others could be there too." Eleanor said.

They continued to walk, and follow the pyramid.

The Egyptians made it to an old village, and they took the survivors to an river to wake them up and hydrate them. Eventually, they woke up.

"Wh.. where are we?" Alvin said.

His vision was blurry, his eyes eventually adjusted. He saw the Egyptians standing over him.

"Oh uh, hello." Alvin said.

The Egyptians stared as they could not understand him.

"Uh, do either of you speak English?" Brittany said.

The Egyptians looked at each other and called for the translator.

"ترجمة، نحن بحاجة لمساعدتكم" They said. Translation: "Translator, we need your help."

An Egyptian man walked closer to us.

"Uh, do YOU speak English?" Brittany said.

"Yes I do." The Egyptian man said.

"Oh good. We have no idea how we got here and your friends over there were just splashing water in our faces." Cicely said.

"My friends brought you here to help you. It would seem you were in a terrible accident." The man said.

"What's your name?" Cicely asked.

"I am Ajmal. What's yours?" He asked.

"It's Cicely." She answered.

"Oh, like Italy?" Ajmal asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I love Italy." Ajmal said.

Cicely started blushing.

"Ajmal, we need your help. Some friends of ours got lost with us, but we don't know where they are. Can you help us find them?" Alvin asked.

"Are they chipmunks as well?" Ajmal asked.

"Yeah." Alvin said.

Ajmal turned to the other Egyptians.

"الرجال، هل وجدت السنجاب المفقودة. وهناك آخرون فقدوا، يمكنك العثور عليها؟" He asked. Translation: "Men, you found lost chipmunks. There are others lost, can you find them?"

"نعم، أجمل." They answered. Translation: "Yes Ajmal."

They left to go find the others.

"They'll find them." Ajmal said.

After a few hours, Alvin, Brittany, Cicely and Hugh settled in a nice house. Alvin was very worried about his brothers, and his son. Cicely was nursing and arm injury. Apparently during the fall, she scraped her arm on the dirt. Ajmal was treating her wound.

"You don't have to worry about this Ajmal. I'll be okay." Cicely said.

"I can't stand to see you in pain." Ajmal said.

Cicely blushed.

"AJMAL!" A voice screamed.

Ajmal ran outside, and saw many more chipmunks. They had found the others.

"Hey, thank goodness you guys are alright." Simon said.

"Hey bro." Cicely said.

"Hey, are you alright?" David noticed her arm.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said.

"Daddy!" Hugh said running towards his dad.

"Hey buddy. I'm happy to see you again. Me and your mom..." Simon stopped.

He realized Jeanette was not there. He looked outside to see something rather strange. The Egyptians were staring at Jeanette.

"Hey, what's going on?" Simon asked Ajmal.

"She looks almost completely identical to one of the past queens of Egypt." Ajmal said.

The Egyptians put a tiara on Jeanette's head.

"Don't worry, they're just happy to see her." Ajmal said.

"Okay." Simon said.

"Wow, those Egyptians think Jeanette is most beautiful woman on planet Earth." Cicely said.

"Yeah, but I've seen much more beautiful women." Ajmal reached for Cicely's hand.

Cicely's face went bright red.

Later that night, all the munks were asleep. Ajmal and an older Egyptian man were outside.

"When will you tell her Ajmal?" The man said.

"Tell who what?" Ajmal asked.

"When will you tell that young lady chipmunk about..." The man looked around to make sure no one was listening. "...the thing in the cave?"

"We can't be sure that it's her. Trust me, give me a little more time to make sure." Ajmal said.

The next morning, in fact quiet early in the morning, Ajmal went to Cicely who was asleep in her bed. He tried to gently wake her up.

"Cicely?" He whispered.

She started to wake up.

"Ajmal? What time is it?" She asked half awake.

"I don't know, but I need you to come with me. I have to show you something." He said.

Cicely followed Ajmal through the darkened village. She didn't know where she was going, but she was interested the whole way there. They ran for several minutes, until they reached the pyramids. Cicely was amazed at the sight of them, they were magnificent to her. Ajmal took her to one of the pyramids, and he revealed a secret door that opened on the pyramid. Ajmal picked up a torch, and set the tip on fire with two rocks he cracked together to create a spark. He lead her through the door, and through a cave with old Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls.

"This is amazing Ajmal." Cicely said.

"These are stories handed down generation by generation of our people. They tell of things that have happened, and some tell of what has yet to come." He explained.

Ajmal pointed the torch to a depiction of someone standing on top of a pyramid holding their arms up in the air. Cicely was really interested in this picture.

"Does this person bare any resemblance to someone you know?" He asked.

"Hmm." She thought for a second.

She slowly started to see who this resembled. Her. This drawing looked a lot like her.

"It looks like me." She said.

"Yes, it does. When I first saw you, I couldn't help but notice something in you. This spirit of undying beauty and serenity, the closest man could come to one of God's angels on Earth. You could be the very woman this story tells about." He explained.

"What does this story tell exactly?" She asked.

"Many moons ago, there was an unforeseeable tragedy that had fallen upon our people. A horrible event referred to as 'Apocalypse'. But we were not completely without hope. One of our inhabitants claimed to be a great warrior of immense power, and she did what she could to stop this event. However, she couldn't protect us without having to give up something in return. Her life. Before she died, she explained that the apocalypse would come back, and that there will be another to stop the event, and that she would have more power than her. Then she died. For years, our people were waiting for this 'other' to come and protect us from this horrible catastrophe, and now I believe she has finally come."

Cicely couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ajmal, this can't be me. I don't have that kind of power." Cicely said.

"You do, I believe you do. You just need to channel it, and you will unlock great power." Ajmal said.

Cicely looked nervous, she never experienced something like this before.

"Here, let me help you." He said.

Ajmal grabbed a rock and placed it in Cicely's hand.

"If you concentrate on your goal, you will never fail. Now concentrate, and crush this rock." Ajmal said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Implicitly." Ajmal replied.

Cicely looked at the rock. Her mind was focused on crushing the rock. She tried, but nothing happened. She tried harder and still nothing happened. She was disappointed, she threw the rock behind her.

"I'm sorry Ajmal, I can't do it. I don't know who this 'other' is supposed to be, but it's not me."

Cicely walked out of the cave in the pyramid. Ajmal felt bad for Cicely, he wanted to make her feel better, but he wasn't sure how.

This was not a very eventful day for the chipmunks, for it would seem the pyramid was right. The weather started acting up drastically; rain was pouring hard, thunder was clapping rapidly, wind was blowing and tornadoes started in odd places. This "Apocalypse" was really happening. Ajmal saw all of this happen, he saw people running for their lives, and some losing their lives trying to run. Ajmal had to convince Cicely that she could do what the hieroglyphics foretold. He ran as fast as he could to the house the chipmunks were hiding in.

"Guys, where's Cicely?" Ajmal asked frantically.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Alvin said.

"She isn't here?" Ajmal asked.

He was worried that Cicely was hurt. Suddenly, David came charging through the door.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" David asked.

"Do you know where Cicely is? We need to find her." Ajmal said.

"Last time I saw her, she said she was going to the pyramid." David said.

"Come with me, I could use your help." Ajmal said.

"Okay. Guys, stay here." David said to the other chipmunks.

Hugh looked over to his father.

"Dad I'm scared." Simon held his son in his arms.

"Don't worry son, I've got you." Simon said.

Ajmal and David were running through the rain to the pyramids. There was no point in Ajmal trying to light a torch, the rain would put it out. They found Cicely in there with a lit torch, on her knees talking to the hieroglyphics.

"Please help me. I want to help these people. They'll die if I can't help them."

Tears were streaming down here face, hoping that something would happen. Ajmal couldn't stand to see her sad.

"Sis, are you okay?" David asked.

"No. Everyone will die because of me. I don't have the strength to save them." Cicely said sobbing.

David took her hands.

"Yes you do. Ajmal explained to me what happened last night, and don't believe enough. Power is like any other skill, you have to believe you can do it. If you allow the power to flow within your soul, embrace it, and feel it, then you will have more power than you ever thought you had." David said.

"But what good will it do if I can even crack a rock?"

She motioned her hand towards the rock, and to her surprise the rock exploded.

"It's channeled through your emotion." Ajmal said in amazement.

Cicely looked at her hands, which were glowing pinkish red.

"You can do this sis." David said.

"How do I fix this Ajmal?" Cicely asked.

"You have to use your power to change the weather." Ajmal explained.

Cicely didn't say a word. She just walked outside.

"I think she can handle it now. Come on!" Ajmal said.

"Wait..." David said.

Something in the hieroglyphics caught his eye.

"Why is this lady lying dead?" He asked.

"That was the last person who averted the apocalypse. The power overtook and killed her." Ajmal said.

"Is that going to happen to my sister too?" David asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Ajmal said.

David was scared. He didn't know if his sister was going to live.

Meanwhile outside, Cicely was climbing the stairs to the pyramid. She got to the top of the pyramid, raised her arms, and tried using her power to change the weather. She tried remembering what Ajmal said.

"Your power is channeled through your emotions."

She tried imagining sunshine, and tried to feel hopeful. Still holding on to Ajmal's words.

"You will unlock great power."

She tried harder and harder, her heartbeat exceeded rapidly.

"I believe in you."

Eventually, streaks of light emerged from her hands and up into the sky. She saw the weather changing, but she hadn't stopped it yet. She started getting weaker, but she didn't quit. She just kept trying. Her legs started shaking, but she kept going. Finally, the rain stopped, wind was lighter, there was no more thunder, and the sun came out from behind the clouds. She did it. She smiled for a second, but then she fell over. David and Ajmal saw this happen, and they raced up the stairs to help her.

"Sis, are you okay? Cicely!"

Cicely had passed out. David tried to wake her up, but he couldn't get a response from her. Ajmal put his index finger on her neck to feel for a pulse, and he found it. She was still alive.

"We need to get her back to the house." Ajmal said.

The next morning, Cicely woke up in her bed. Her eyes were adjusting to the light in the room. She saw everyone standing around her to make sure she was okay.

"Uh, did I do it?" She asked.

"Yep, you did it sis."

Cicely looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Ajmal?" She asked.

She looked out the window next to her bed to see if she could find him. She spotted him sitting on a little hill. She got out of her bed and went to go see him. As she walked outside, she saw the Egyptians repairing their homes after what happened the day before. She walked up to Ajmal, she saw him sit there silently. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Hi." She said.

He turned around, and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Hi, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." She sat with him. They were both looking out at the beautiful clear sunny sky.

"I hope you understand our leaving." She said.

"I understand." He said.

They just sat silently. Cicely wanted to tell him something, but she couldn't find the courage to say them. Ajmal stood up.

"Well, I should probably help the others with fixing their homes." He said.

He began to walk away, and then three words burst out of Cicely's mouth.

"Come with us." She quickly closed her mouth. Ajmal turned around.

"Cicely, I'm flattered really I am, but I can't leave. I'm responsible for these people's saftey."

Cicely felt a little disappointed, but she could understand that he had priorities.

"Okay, I understand." She said.

Ajmal put his hand on her chin.

"But don't think for one second that makes love you any less." He said.

Cicely let out a little mini gasp.

"Did you say..."

Ajmal kissed her mid-sentence. Cicely didn't hesitate, she felt happy. Happier than she felt in years.

"I did." Ajmal said.

At the end of the day, the chipmunks took a plane back home. Ajmal promised to keep Cicely in his heart, as Cicely promised to do the same for him. Things have changed for our furry munk friends these passed few days. Prophecy, disaster and romance. Our friends safely return home.

Meanwhile, in Ireland...

A figure in a green hood is walking down a rainy street while reading a newspaper, and stops suddenly while reading an article. This article was written about an incident in Egypt, regarding a chipmunk with sorcery-like powers.

"Another one, eh?" The figure said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six/The Celtic Sorcerer:**

Third Person

Ireland

Noah was sitting in his house, looking over this news article. He thought maybe if it was true, if this chipmunk was also a sorcerer, she could help him release him of his exile. Noah decided he had to find her. He made his way to the airport, he bought a ticket for the next flight to America. All of a sudden, everything stopped. People were frozen, the planes that were landing stopped in mid air. Noah knew what was happening, there was only one person he knew could do that.

"What do you want, Darci?" Noah asked.

A female with pale white skin in a dark dress and cape appeared. Smoke was forming, lightning was clapping.

"You don't think this will work, do you? Your powers are suspended, and they will stay that way as long as you're here." Darci said.

"My powers may not work here, but you forgot about any sorcerer's that reside here." Noah said.

"You would need a sorcerer stronger than me to send you back, and there is no sorcerer stronger than me. Maybe if you haven't been snooping around my castle for your girlfriend, you wouldn't be in this mess." Darci said.

Noah tried to attack her, but she held him back with ropes.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KIDNAP HER!" Noah screamed.

Darci laughed.

"Say a prayer you witch, because once I get back you'll need someone up there to be looking after you." Noah said.

"You'll never get back Noah, you're stuck here forever."

She released the ropes and disappeared into the smoke. Everything was moving again, and Noah just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry Jean, I'll be home soon." He said.

He boarded the plane, and several minutes later it took off.

America

Our chipmunk friends were home safe and sound. David was worried about his sister, she hadn't been the same since what happened Egypt. She has been scared to come out of her room, she's worried she might hurt someone. David went to go check on her.

"Sis, are you okay?" David asked.

She was laying face down on her bed.

"Please keep your distance." She said.

"Sis, you won't hurt me."

He slowly got closer to his sister. She looked up and saw him, she jolted backwards.

"You have to trust me." David said.

Cicely looks at her hands.

"It's not you I don't trust." She said.

The plane landed in LAX, Los Angeles airport. Noah was familiar of the LA of his universe, so he knew the city somewhat well. When he exited the plane, he saw a female holding a sign that said "Noah". It was someone Noah was expecting, a friend of his. He wasn't banished here by himself, someone was left here with him. Her name is Gigi, she was a sorcerer like Noah. Only she wasn't Celtic, she was Italian. Noah was happy to see her.

"You see her too?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, she tried to stop me at the airport in Ireland. Did you figure out where this girl lives?" Noah asked.

"Yes, but I don't know why we are looking for her." Gigi said.

"If she's a sorcerer of this universe, then she can help us get back to ours." Noah explained.

"And if she isn't?" Gigi asked.

"Then we're screwed." Noah said.

They left the airport, on their way to find this mysterious chipmunk.

Meanwhile at the Seville house, things were a little tense. Cicely still wouldn't leave her room, she was too worried. David tried to help her, but she was certain she would hurt someone just by touching them. Suddenly, there was a knock at their door. Alvin went to go answer it. It was Noah and Gigi

"Hello, is this the Seville residence?" Noah asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Alvin asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to your daughter."

"Um sure."

Alvin showed them to Cicely's room. Inside David was trying to get her to come out. Alvin came in.

"Cicely, someone wants to talk with you." Alvin said.

In walked Noah and Gigi, and they recognized the chipmunk sitting on her bed from their universe.

"Who are you?" Cicely asked.

"I am Noah Roan Jagers-Seville." Noah said.

"And I'm Gigi Seville." Gigi said.

Cicely and David both looked confused.

"Seville? Are you guys friends of our parents?" David asked.

"No. You probably won't believe this, but we are from a different universe." Noah explained.

"We believe it." David and Cicely said in unison.

"Oh, okay. Well, we're also sorcerers." Gigi said.

"We believe it." David and Cicely said again in unison.

"And she is our only hope of getting home again." Noah said pointing towards Cicely.

"That, I don't believe." Cicely said.

Noah sat down, and tried to explain.

"Listen, I read a newspaper article about what happened in Egypt. Take it from a sorcerer, power like that can only be harnessed by a true sorcerer. I believe you have that power, but you can't control it. I have a feeling you're so scared of it to the point where you won't touch anyone, right?" Noah asked.

Cicely started to believe him.

"If you trust me, not only will you be helping us, but you can unlock power you never knew you had." Noah explained.

Cicely was unsure how she should respond to this. Sorcery wasn't something she ever thought of, and she wasn't exactly happy to have these powers. She still wouldn't make physical contact with anyone.

"I can help you control this power." Noah said.

Suddenly, someone walked in. It was Jeanette. Noah heart skipped a beat, he saw his true love once again.

"mo aingeal" Noah said under his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had visitors. I hope I wasn't intruding." Jeanette said.

Noah takes her hand.

"Absolutely not. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Noah." Noah said.

He quickly noticed the ring on her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jeanette. Cicely, something came in the mail for you."

Jeanette hands Cicely an envelope.

"Mail? I wasn't expecting anything. Thanks." Cicely said.

Jeanette left the room. Noah was astonished.

"She's married in this universe?" He asked Gigi.

"Apparently." Gigi said.

"Is Jeanette single in your universe?" David asked.

"No, she's dating me." Noah said.

Cicely and David froze.

"Whoa, really?" Cicely asked.

"Then where does Simon end up?" David asked.

"That isn't important right now. What's important is that the Jeanette of my universe is in trouble and I need your help to get back so I can help her." Noah said.

Cicely thought about it.

"I'll help you, but only if you promise that I won't hurt myself or anyone else." Cicely said.

"I give you my word, you will not hurt a single soul." Noah said. "We will return tomorrow to help you get a hold of your powers."

Noah and Gigi left, Cicely just sat there motionless.

"Are you alright sis?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Cicely said.

"I'll let you get some rest." David said

He got up to leave. He stopped at the door.

"Do you trust this guy?" David asked.

"Do you?" Cicely asked.

David didn't say anything. He left the room. Cicely laid in her bed, wondering what would happen if she did find a way to channel this power. Would it effect the way she lives? Would it change her personality? Would it make her a better or worse person? She just thought about anything and everything that could happen. Then, she went to open the envelope that came for her in the mail. She opened it, and found a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it, and it read...

"Meet me at the park across the street at midnight. Tell no one."

She was a little frightened. This letter sounded very cryptic. Was someone watching her? Cicely didn't feel safe.

That night, Cicely went to the park at exactly midnight, but she didn't go alone. David went with her to make sure she was okay. When they got to the park, no one was there.

"Do you see anyone?" Cicely asked.

"No, but it's incredibly foggy out here, they may not see us here either." David said.

All of a sudden, the fog slowly turned into smoke and surrounded the two chipmunks. And very similar to what happened to Noah in Ireland, a pale white woman dressed in black appears. Both chipmunks are incredibly frightened.

"Who are you?" Cicely asked.

"I am Darci. I am the dark sorcerer of another reality." Darci said.

"Oh, well hello. I'm Cicely, and this is my twin brother David."

"Hi." David said.

"Were you the one who sent the letter?" Cicely asked.

"Yes. I'm here to warn you." Darci said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Noah is right. You do have power, and you can control it. However, I have to stress that Noah must stay here in this universe. He was sent here in exile for his acts against the sorcerers code, and he must remain here until further notice." Darci explained.

Just as a heads up, Darci is lying. Noah was trying find Jeanette, which Darci had kidnapped and locked up in her castle. Afterward, she sent Noah to this universe suspending his powers for breaking into her castle. Cicely and David unfortunately don't know she's lying.

"Oh, what should we do?" Cicely asked.

"Feel free to let him help you with your powers, but he can't come back his suspension is up." Darci said.

The smoke rises above Darci, and when it clears she's gone.

Noah returns to the Seville house the next day to see Cicely. When he gets there, he sees her standing outside in the front yard.

"Hey." Cicely said.

"Hi." Noah responded.

"Look, this may not work." Cicely said.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"I can't send you back, I don't want to break any rules."

Noah was incredibly confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about? What rules?" Noah asked.

"I know you're here in exile." Cicely said.

"Exile? I was trapped her by that soith Darci." Noah explained.

"Weird, because she said that you were acting against your own code." Cicely said.

"I don't even have a damn code. Cicely, Darci is lying to you. She's trying to turn you against me so I can't get home and save Jeanette." Noah explained.

Cicely still wasn't sure who to believe.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Cicely asked.

"A Celtic Sorcerer never lies to his friends." Noah said.

Cicely wasn't sure what else to say.

"Okay, I'll trust you, for now." She said.

"Thank you." Noah said.

"So why did she actually send you here?" Cicely asked.

"Well, she had captured my dearest aingeal and locked her away in her castle. I went to the castle to save her, but when I got there Darci was waiting for me. She suspended my powers, and sent me here. As long as I'm here, I can't perform sorcery." Noah explained.

"I'm sorry that happened." Cicely said.

"It's alright." Noah said.

Cicely thought for a second.

"I'll help you." She said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I'm going to help you get back to your universe." Cicely reached out her hand. "When's our first lesson?" She asked.

Noah smiled and shook her hand.

Cicely trained with Noah and Gigi for a week, she learned to channel certain emotions to control and use her powers. She is able to do amazing things such as help plants grow, and she can fly. Elemental powers also came to her quite easily such as Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Today was their final session, they were going to help her open an inter dimensional portal. Of course having practiced, Cicely had a little more faith in herself, but this seemed nearly impossible.

"Okay, so like everything else, you have to control your emotions. Now this is going to be a little tricky, but I believe you can do it. The emotion needed to complete this is anger. Think of something that makes you angry, and say the words 'Dhá bhealach Geata'." Noah explained.

Cicely didn't know what to think of to make her angry. She quickly thought of something that often make people angry. She thought of animal abuse. She said that words...

"Dhá bhealach Geata."

...But nothing happened.

"I don't understand, I was thinking of something that makes people angry." She said.

"You have to think of something that makes you angry, you specifically." Noah said.

"A childhood memory or any enraging thought won't work, it has to burn from deep within you." Gigi explained.

Having that in mind, Cicely's mind went somewhere else, somewhere dark. David stood by watching, and became very concerned when he saw his sister become enraged. She kept her mind on this one thought, and she just got angrier and angrier. Suddenly, something was happening. The portal began to open as she became more angry. Eventually, the portal was opened.

"You did it!" Noah said.

"Way to go Cicely." Gigi said.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the smoke came back. Yep, it was her again.

"NO NO NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" Darci screamed.

"Too late you soith gan chroí. You want me?..."

Noah and Gigi jumped through the portal. Their powers came back.

"...Come get me." Noah said with furiously green eyes.

Darci followed the two through the portal, and it closed behind her. Cicely just stood there, surprised by what just happened, but then again she has been through weirder things.

Meanwhile in the other universe.

Darci had Noah by the throat.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME YOU WORM!" Darci said.

"I'm not a worm..."

Noah grabbed a dagger, and plunged it into her heart.

"...I'm a Celtic Sorcerer."

Darci's corpse disintegrated. Noah quickly ran to her castle to rescue Jeanette. When he got there, he found her still locked in the cage, but she wasn't harmed thankfully.

"Noah, I'm so glad you're okay." Jeanette said.

"Nothing was going to stop me from getting back to you. Nothing." He said.

He broke the chain on the cage, and got Jeanette out of that place. When they left the castle, Noah destroyed it leaving no trace of Darci's presence.

"Well that's done, it's about 2:00pm, want to get some lunch?" Noah asked.

"Sure, where to?" Jeanette asked.

"Where ever you like." Noah said.

"I love you." Jeanette said.

She kissed Noah on the cheek.

"I love you too, I always will."

Noah and Jeanette had quite a day.

Our universe

David was helping Cicely recuperate from her sudden burst of anger. He put on ice pack on her head to relieve any pressure. As she was sitting there, she thought of something.

"Hey, Noah said there was a Jeanette in his universe, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." David replied.

"Well, does that mean we have a Noah in this universe?" She asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven/Munkception:**

Sunday 12:00am Ireland.

The family was on a plane in search for someone they weren't sure existed. Most of the gang was feeling fine, except for one particular munk. David kept having nightmares in his sleep, most days he wouldn't go to bed because he was terrified of what he would see. While on the plane, David was asleep and Cicely noticed him flinching in his sleep. She started getting worried, previous nights he would scream out someone's name. She didn't know who, the screams were mystifying. She couldn't understand what he was saying. She became very scared, she tried to wake him up to calm him down. When he woke up, he was relieved to see his sister. He took her to the lavatory to speak in private.

"Bro, are you alright?" Cicely asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I keep having these nightmares." David said.

"Yeah, you keep flinching and screaming. What are you dreaming about?" Cicely asked.

"I can't remember. I can never hold on to a clear picture of the nightmare. All I remember is a corpse." David explained.

Cicely was a little shocked.

"A corpse?" She asked.

"Yeah, a corpse, blood and... something else I can't remember. I know that I'm holding the corpse in my arms and I'm crying, and then I wake up. I don't why I'm dreaming this sis. There is something seriously wrong with me. I'm scared that someone is going to die, but I don't know who it is."

Tears streamed down his face. He buried his head in his hands. Cicely didn't know what to say, she felt bad for him. There was a knock on the door. It was Simon.

"Hey, we're about to land."

Simon noticed David crying.

"Everything okay?" Simon asked

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll be there in a minute." Cicely closed the door.

"Bro, do whatever you can to block the dream out of your head. It's just a dream, it didn't really happen."

David didn't say a word, but he tried to let the dream go.

The plane landed in Ireland. They were on a mission to find Noah and Gigi, if they even existed in this universe. The first thing they did when they got there was spend the remainder of the night at a hotel. They searched through seventeen phone books, twenty one internet searches, but they eventually found them. They specialized in treatment of the human mind, a special kind of psycho-therapy.

Sunday 2:56pm Ireland.

The next day, David and Cicely went to visit Noah and Gigi. They stepped into this small building, it was like a an office building, but it was only one story. They saw this woman at a desk with her back turned. She was speaking to someone on an earpiece. David walked up to the desk, and saw a bell on the desk with a sign next to it that read "Ring for assistance". David ringed the bell, the woman turned around, and it was Gigi. David's eyes nearly widened.

"I gotta go, I have a new patient. I'll talk later, bye. Hello sir, how may I help you?" She said.

David was trying to find the right words.

"Um, I'm here to see Dr. Jagers, I'm his three o' clock." David said.

"Okay, I'll let him know you're here." Gigi said.

She got up to go get Noah, David looked back at Cicely.

"I'm not sure this will work." David said nervously.

"You can do this bro." Cicely said.

Moments later, Noah walked in. He looked very much different. He wore a suit, as opposed to his usual green cloak.

"Hello Mr. Seville, please come in." Noah said in that same Irish accent as before.

David walked in.

"So tell me what's on your mind." Noah said.

"Well, I have a problem with nightmares. They happen frequently, I can't remember them and I can't get rid of them." David explained.

"It is in fact a sad thing of the human subconscious, we want to control our dreams but we can't." Noah said.

"Well, I can't but you might. Have you ever seen that movie Inception?" David asked.

"Yes, it was an extraordinary piece of cinematic brilliance, why do you ask?"

"I believe you can do what they did. I believe you can attack whatever lies within my subconscious, eliminate it, and cure me." David explained.

"Mr. Seville, I'm afraid that is impossible. No normal person can enter someone else's subconscious." Noah said.

"But you're not normal are you? You're a sorcerer."

"What?"

"Don't act like it isn't true. I know you are. I can see it in your green eyes. You don't want to expose the truth because you think it will traumatize me, but it won't. Believe me I've seen much worse. I need your help."

Noah was at a loss for words.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mr. Seville." Noah said.

David was quickly trying to think of a way to get Noah to use his powers. It finally hit him, he had to make him mad.

"Mick." David spouted out.

"Okay, now look that's a little out of line."

"I didn't know drunks could be Catholic." David kept going, he had to make him mad.

"Look pal.."

"FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" David screamed.

Noah snapped. He used his powers to dangle David by his feet.

"See?" David said.

Noah let him go.

"Why did you do that?" Noah asked.

"Because I need your help, please." David said.

Noah didn't see much of an option. He knew about his secret powers.

Sunday 5:50pm Ireland

That night, David and Cicely met Noah at his office after hours when he wasn't expecting patients.

"So, what am I doing?" Noah asked.

"I need you to enter my subconscious, and destroy whatever is causing this dream to return and haunt my head. I can't get rid of it myself, but I have a feeling sorcery will help." David explained.

"Are you entirely sure about this?" Cicely asked.

"Yes. I don't want that cryptic dream in my head anymore." David said.

David laid down on a bed with his head in an upright position. Noah put his hands near each side of David's head, about to enter his subconscious.

"Please be careful." Cicely said.

"I will." David said.

Green beams of light flowed from Noah's hands, and to David's head. Suddenly within seconds, Noah found himself in a white void, almost nothing was there. The only thing that was the was him and David sleeping next to him.

"David, wake up." Noah said.

"Huh? Oh hey, it worked." David said.

"Yeah, so how do we do this?" Noah said.

"Well, right now we are in my brain. Which part of the brain controls the dreams?" David asked.

"Well technically there is no one part of the brain that controls dreams, the whole brain generates dreams." Noah explained.

David and Noah looked around and saw buildings. They decided to see what they were for. One building had a sign that said "David's Memories", another buildings sign said "David's Fears", these buildings represented David's brain. Eventually, they found a building that said "David's Dreams". They went inside, and saw many different filing cabinets with dates on them.

"When was the last time you had this dream?" Noah asked.

"Last night." David said.

Noah read the labels and found the cabinet that read "Last five days". He opened it and there were files with day numbers on them. Noah picked up the file from last night, opened it, and a blue smoke rose from the file and onto the ground. The smoke was shaped to look like a person. When the smoke cleared, there was someone standing there. Someone David never thought he would see again.

"Andrea?" David said.

"Yes, it's me." Andrea said.

"You've been making me have that dream?" David asked.

"I'm trying to help you see reality." Andrea said.

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"You can never remember who died in your arms, can you? Allow me to show you." Andrea said.

She put her hand on his head, and David started seeing the dream clear as day. He saw it all happen from the very beginning.

The Dream

David was running in a hurry, his heart was beating faster than it ever has. He tried his hardest to find them, but when he got there it was too late. They were all dead, throats slit, burned alive, decapitated. It was a blood bath. Then, David heard a voice call out his name, someone was still alive. He followed the voice, and he found it. It was his sister, standing completely still.

"David."

David was scared.

"Help."

All of a sudden, she fell. David went to help her, and noticed a dagger in her back.

"Oh my gosh, sis I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen." David said.

"This is my fault, not yours." She said.

David didn't know what to do.

"Why did you do that?" David asked.

"To show you that nothing you love can stay safe" Andrea said.

Noah couldn't believe what he was seeing.

David was on his knees in tears, being reminded of the horror that roams his mind. Andrea tried to convince him that he couldn't save them.

"It's useless David, I am and always was your only hope of happiness." Andrea said.

"Excuse me, who are you may I ask?" Noah asked.

"Andrea, and you are... leaving." Andrea said.

She stuck her hand out towards Noah, and he flew backwards. All of a sudden, he woke up in his office standing over David, who was still unconscious.

"No no no no no." Noah said frantically.

"What happened?" Cicely asked.

"I don't know, I was pulled out but he's still in there." Noah said.

Noah began to stumble, he was a little dizzy. He had never used his powers this long before.

"I... have to... go back." Noah said breathing heavily.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should rest." Gigi said.

"I can't leave him in there. If I do, he'll never wake up." Noah said.

"What do you mean?" Cicely asked.

"He's still in his own subconscious. If I don't go back and get him out, he'll never wake up ever again." Noah explained.

Cicely looked worried, the idea of her brother never waking up. He'd practically be dead.

"I can go back, but I need one of you to come with me." Noah said.

"I'll do it." Cicely said.

"Okay. Gigi, when me and Cicely go under, call Alvin and Simon and tell them to come here. If this doesn't work, we could use their help." Noah said.

Him and Cicely closed their eyes, and they were soon under, in David's subconscious.

"What do we need to do first?" Cicely asked.

"First, we have to find your brother." Noah said.

Noah and Cicely looked around for David, but they tried to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't alert Andrea. They found David in the building labeled "David's Deepest Desires". He was crying, begging for someone to help him.

"David." Noah said.

David turned around.

"Noah? Cicely? What are you guys doing here?" David asked.

"We are getting you out." Cicely said.

The three munks quickly ran, hoping they would get away. They reached a door labeled "Exit", entering through this door would wake them all up.

"This is the way out." Noah said.

"Ready bro?" Cicely said.

David did not respond. She turned around to find Andrea had David in a headlock.

"Trying to get away, were you?" Andrea said

"Andrea, you have stop this. David isn't just your puppet you can toy around with." Cicely said.

"He's mine now, you can't stop me." Andrea said.

David began to realize he wasn't getting out of this. Andrea wasn't going to let him leave, but maybe he could still help his friends leave. Then it hit him. That's what was missing, that little action to help David get rid of that horrid nightmare. He had to sacrifice his own freedom to spare his friends. David quickly thought of a plan.

"Andrea, hold on one second. I can reconcile all of this." David said.

"What do you mean bro?" Cicely asked.

David opened the exit door. Cicely walked through it. Noah was about to walk through it, but David stopped him.

"What David? Let's go." Noah said.

David put his hand on Noah's back.

"Take care of Cicely for me."

"Wait, DAVID NO!"

David pushed him though the door and quickly closed it.

Sunday 11:50pm Ireland.

Noah and Cicely found themselves awake in Noah's office. Gigi, Alvin and Simon were standing around them. Noah looked down to see David still knocked out.

"David? Come on man, wake up." Noah said.

No response.

"Bro, wake up. David, please wake up." Cicely said.

Still no response.

"Noah, is he...?" Cicely asked.

"NO HE CAN'T BE! WAKE UP, COME ON! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Noah said trying his hardest to wake him up.

No response.

"What happened?" Alvin asked.

"We went to get David out, but that tramp wouldn't let us leave with him. So he had us leave without him." Noah explained.

"Is he dead?" Simon asked.

Noah couldn't give a straight answer.

"I don't know. For all we know, she could be torturing him right now." Noah said.

It was completely silent, when the clock struck twelve. It was Monday.

David's Subconscious

David walked alone around his brain. Sad, lonely and depressed. Andrea drifted away as soon as Noah and Cicely left, he didn't feel her threatening anymore. She is no longer apart of his life, but his life is discontinued. He can't exit his own brain, he's trapped there. So he did the one thing he could do to pass time and hopefully cheer up. He returned to the "Deepest Desires", and he found a file labeled "If only". He opened it and out comes a blue ball of light. The ball of light goes out the door, David follows it. It goes out to a field of white nothingness, soon the ball changes shape. It is in the shape of a woman, and the woman is beautiful. David had never seen such a beautiful woman before. She was glowing bright blue, and her eyes were a twinkling brown color. David reached out his hand out, but she was not a physical person. He couldn't touch her. As his hand went straight through her, she evaporated. David broke down on his knees and started crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight/Tomorrow:**

Saint James' Hospital in Ireland. That is where David was being diagnosed. The others couldn't make heads or tails of his condition. They took him to a doctor to see if they could shed some light on the issue.

"Mister Jagers?" The doctor called.

Noah got up, and went into David's room.

"Any news doc?" Noah asked.

"I wish I could tell you what's wrong. He still maintains a heartbeat, but he isn't breathing. What worries me is that every five minutes his heartbeat raises by five percent." The doctor said.

"What should we do?" Noah asked.

"I don't know." The doctor answered.

Noah's mind couldn't help but think of what could happen to him.

"I'll be right back Mister Jagers. I have to check on another patient." The doctor said.

When he left, Noah quietly went to David's bed. He placed his hand on David's head, hoping to see something that would give him an answer. When he did, he was horrified at what he saw. He gathered the others quickly. Everyone joined him in David's room. A group which consisted of Gigi, Cicely, Simon, Jeanette and Alvin.

"What is it Noah?" Gigi asked.

"David's mind is in danger." Noah said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Cicely asked.

"I looked inside his mind, and I saw agony, desperation and pain beyond belief. He's tearing his own mind apart. He can't remain in his subconscious for too long. We are all going to have to go in there and save him." Noah explained.

"All of us? Why all of us?" Simon asked.

"David's mind is in a strong state of intensity. So strong, I can't penetrate the barrier by myself. I need all of you." Noah said.

The room was silent. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was a chipmunk, but no one knew who he was. He was as tall as Simon and had very dark black hair.

"Oh my gosh, David!" He said.

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?" Noah asked.

"I was called here by someone named Cicely. I'm David's friend Andrew." He said.

"Thanks for coming. I hoped you wouldn't mind Noah, he's one of David's good friends. I thought he might be able to help us." Cicely said.

"No problem at all." Noah said.

"So, what do we do?" Andrew asked.

"Everyone, join hands around David's bed." Noah said.

Everyone was hand in hand circling David's bed.

"Okay everyone, we only get one shot at this. If we can't save him by the time we leave, he won't make it. It's David or bust." Noah explained.

Alvin looked at his son for a brief second.

"Please promise me you'll wake up." Alvin said.

Noah closed his eyes, as did everyone else, and soon they all had entered David's subconscious.

David's Subconscious

Deep within David's brain, he was desperate to find a way out. He had no one to talk to, no one to feel happy with. He was trying his best to get out, but he couldn't find an exit. Then, he started to notice something. Pieces of his subconscious were falling apart. He began to realize his own presence was ripping his brain in two. He had to find a way out fast. When suddenly...

"DAVID!"

David heard a voice call his name. It was his sister Cicely.

"Cicely, guys. What are you all doing here?" David asked.

"We're here to get you out of here." Noah said.

David then noticed someone with his friends. Someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Hi David." Andrew said.

David couldn't believe it.

"Andrew, is that really you?" David asked.

"Yes it is." Andrew said.

"I called him here to help us, I remember you two used to hang out a lot." Cicely said.

David stepped closer to his old friend. Without hesitation, he hugged Andrew. It was like seeing a long lost brother again. Then, without David noticing, Andrew plunged a knife into David's side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alvin screamed.

"Getting my payback." Andrew said.

Andrew started running towards the buildings of David's subconscious. Noah took David's hoodie off of him, and pressed it against his injury.

"We have to get stitched up." Noah said.

"Noah, we're in his brain. This didn't actually happen to him." Gigi said.

"If he dies here, he dies out there too. I need help." Noah said.

"Noah, stop Andrew. Leave me here." David said.

"David, I..." Noah said.

"I'll be fine."

David started coughing up blood.

"Well, sorta." David said.

Noah thought for a second.

"Alvin, Jeanette and Simon, keep an eye on David. Gigi and Cicely, you come with me. We need to stop Andrew before he damages something in David's brain." Noah said.

Alvin and Simon stayed right by David's side, nursing his wound.

"I'm not going to make it am I?" David asked.

"No, don't say that. You're going to make it." Alvin said with tears streaming down his face.

Noah, Gigi and Cicely followed Andrew in a building labeled "Controls". They walked in, and it was pitch black. Suddenly, a voice was heard in the big black void.

"Don't think I don't know how this works, Jagers..."

"It's Andrew." Cicely said.

"...I know very well what you are. A sorcerer who is trying to keep his powers under wraps. Yet you continuously are entering the subconscious of a lunatic. Well, now it's my turn to pull some strings. Tell me Noah, what are you most scared of?"

Pretty soon, Andrew was projecting visions into Noah's mind, things Noah didn't want to see. In his visions he was holding a corpse, and crying to the heavens. This particular corpse was wearing purple.

"Ooh, I'd hate to be the one holding that corpse. How about you Gigi?"

Gigi started seeing visions of her beloved boyfriend Victor being chopped by a serial killer. She was crying out in agony for someone to help her.

"Poor Vic. Here is a brain that's worth getting into. What are you keeping in that mind of yours, Cicely?"

"Where am I?" Cicely asked.

She saw people dying, people she didn't know. She was so scared, then she saw a familiar face. A face she never thought she'd see again.

"C-Cicely."

"Ajmal?" She asked.

Ajmal was covered in cuts and scars.

"Help us."

Ajmal fell to his death.

Pretty soon, the three chipmunks were in their own nightmares. They couldn't fight, they could barley stand up.

"I'd love to fool with your brains a little more, but I have some bigger fish to fry. Ciao."

The voice disappeared. Noah was trying to gather his thoughts, but he was too weak to concentrate.

Noah, Gigi and Cicely eventually regained their strengths, but they knew who Andrew was going after next. They had to protect their friend. They left the controls room, and ran back to the others. However, when they got there Alvin and Simon were knocked out and David and Jeanette were kidnapped by Andrew. He left behind David's bloody jacket, it was horrifying to see that it had become more red than yellow. Noah tried to wake up Alvin and Simon.

"Wh.. what?" Simon asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Noah asked.

"Wait, where's David?" Alvin asked.

"And where's Jeanette?" Simon asked.

They spotted a piece of paper taped to David's jacket that read:

"If you have regained consciousness and you are reading this, then you know that your friends have been captured by me. You want them? Come and get them, but you'll have to get past me first."

They also saw a trail of David's blood. No doubt from the wound Andrew caused him. The others decided to follow it.

Meanwhile, David and Jeanette find themselves in a dark room, tied in chairs back to back. David noticed his wound was blocked off from the rope, but he had a suspicion that Andrew wouldn't keep it that way. David suddenly heard the voice of a female chipmunk crying coming from directly behind him.

"Jeanette, are you okay?"

"I can't believe you're concerned about my well being, when you're the one with a huge gaping wound on your side." Jeanette said.

"It's because I care more about you guys staying alive." David said.

David let out a groan in pain. His wound burned. All Jeanette could think about was how she wished she could have done better.

"Look Jeanette, I don't want you to think this is your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have been so stupid the first time. Now thanks to me, my own mind is tearing apart, and my friends and family are risking their lives just to save me..."

Tears drop from David's eyes.

"...I never wanted you guys to get hurt."

The other chipmunks find a building labeled "The Plug". They weren't entirely sure what to make of this building. Suddenly, Andrew showed up.

"Ah, you made it. I bet you're just as curious as I was when I first saw that weird title. Well I'll tell you what it means. There is a plug, a big one mind you. Like the size of a truck, and it is plugged into an outlet right now, and it's the only thing to keep David from flat lining. Now, my terms are this..."

Andrew was cut off. Noah used his sorcery to trap Andrew in a bubble of energy.

"Guys, find David and Jeanette and let's get the hell out of here!" Noah said frantically.

The others separated, desperately looking for David and Jeanette. To Noah's surprise, Andrew beat his way out of his bubble.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Noah said in frustration.

"What? The fact that me lying didn't warn you? The fact that I had the power to break your sorcery and enter your nightmares? Believe me my friend, you're not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve."

Suddenly, Andrew shot a beam of energy at Noah.

"You're a sorcerer too? That can't be." Noah said.

"I was practicing sorcery, that is until my mother was assassinated by you." Andrew said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never killed anyone." Noah said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Andrew shouted.

Meanwhile, Cicely found David and Jeanette.

"Sis, you guys found us. Where's Noah?"

"He's taking care of Andrew." Cicely answered.

Jeanette looks through a window.

"Looks like Andrew is taking care of him." Jeanette said.

"Andrew is a sorcerer too?" Cicely asked.

"Yeah, there is something about him we didn't know. The Noah from the other universe killed his mother." David explained.

"Darci?" Cicely asked.

"Yeah, and he thinks that's the same Noah." David said.

David, Jeanette and the others escaped from the controls room. Meanwhile, Noah was having some issues with Andrew. His power wasn't strong enough for him to handle. Noah was becoming weaker while Andrew was getting stronger. It was as if the spirit of his mother was giving him strength.

"Give up you puny Irish wimp. You were never strong enough to defeat me." Andrew said standing over Noah.

"I can't believe I was friends with this guy." David said.

As those words poured from David's mouth, he realized what he had to do. Suddenly, Andrew forged a dagger with his powers.

"Goodbye Noah."

Andrew was about to stab Noah, but then something happened. His dagger and hand it was in disappeared. His other hand disappeared. David was draining him from his mind.

"David, what are you doing?!" Andrew said in panic.

"You betrayed me, you're about to know what that feels like." David said.

Andrew started to disappear.

"NOOOO!" Andrew screamed in horror.

He was gone.

Hospital Room

Andrew fell down in unconsciousness.

David's subconscious

"You did it." Noah said.

David fell. He started to become weak, he had lost too much blood.

"David! Quick, where is his jacket?!" Cicely asked frantically.

"Sis, it's okay. Just wake me up, and the wound will be gone..."

David notices blood dripping from his side.

"...but you may want to hurry."

"Noah, do it." Cicely said.

Without hesitation, Noah woke the entire group from David's mind. At last...

Hospital Room

...David was free.

"I'm alive." David said.

"Yes you are, it's good to see you're finally safe." Noah said.

Two weeks later

Our friends were back home in America, and they brought two new friends with them. Noah and Gigi moved to America with the rest of the munks.

Meanwhile...

Andrew woke from unconsciousness, and found himself in a hospital.

"I will find you." Andrew said in anger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine/The Second Reality:**

It has been a few months since our chipmunk friends had returned from Ireland, as well as two new friends of theirs. Simon and Jeanette's brains could not shake what has happened in the past few months. One day, Simon asked Jeanette to join him in the basement alone. Curiosity got the best of Simon, and it eventually will get the best of everyone else.

"Jeanette, I can't comprehend anything that has been happening. Sorcerers, mind alteration, other dimensions, it seems too strange to be real." Simon said.

"I know. I've had a hard time myself trying to come to grips with reality." Jeanette said.

"I need your help to finish something." Simon said.

Simon pulled out a box.

"What's this?" Jeanette asked.

"It was supposed to be a time machine, but I decided to drop that idea. I want to turn it into a dimensional transporter." Simon explained.

Jeanette wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"I don't know Simon, this sounds very dangerous. I feel like we've done enough death defying things for a while." Jeanette said.

"But imagine what we could do with a machine like this. We could learn about different realities, discover things we never even began to think of." Simon said.

Jeanette thought about it.

"I'll help you, but you need to promise me no one will get hurt." Jeanette said.

"I won't let anyone get hurt, I promise." Simon said.

They shook hands. For the next few weeks they had been gathering parts from junkyards, science labs and normal household items. Alvin still doesn't know where his lava lamp went. After a long time of going through different drafts of the machine, the final product was built and ready to use. Before they were going to show the rest of the family, they wanted to test it first.

"Okay, I'm wearing this suit to keep my body and organs safe from any known or unknown diseases. I'll have a walkie talkie with me in case I need help." Simon said.

He started the machine, and punched in certain numbers for coordinates. Suddenly, a portal opened above the both of them. Simon stepped up, and walked through the portal. Jeanette waited a few seconds, and called Simon on her walkie.

"Simon, are you there?" Jeanette asked.

There was silence. Jeanette got a little worried. But then...

"Jeanette, it worked. I can't believe it worked." Simon said in excitement.

"What do you see?" Jeanette asked.

Second Dimension

"It looks the same. I'm in the same basement, only it's not filled with the same things as ours." Simon said as he looked around.

Suddenly, Simon heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Jeanette, close the portal. Someone is coming." Simon said.

The portal disappeared. The basement door opened, and Simon saw someone standing there. He didn't know who this was. He was wearing an orange hoodie, and he had redish blonde hair.

"Simon, what are you doing in the basement?" He asked.

"Fear not my friend, but I am not the Simon of your reality. I am from another dimension." Simon explained.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing. Well, my name is Austin." He said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Austin. I was wondering if you could give me a tour of your house, if you don't mind." Simon said.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Austin said.

First Dimension

Jeanette was a little worried, she hadn't heard from Simon in a while. Suddenly, David came down to the basement.

"Hey Jeanette, have you seen Simon?" David asked.

Jeanette was scared, she didn't know how to answer.

"He... uh... isn't here right now." Jeanette said nervously.

"Oh okay. Well, when you see him, let him know I need to speak with him." David said.

Jeanette looked at her walkie.

"Use this, he has the opposite walkie." She hands him the walkie.

"Oh okay. Thanks." David said.

Second Dimension

Simon's walkie was buzzing.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"No, it's David. Where are you?" David asked.

"Oh, uh... I.. am... in another dimension." Simon said.

Austin looked at Simon strangely.

"Who's David? Do you mean to say Dave?" Austin asked.

Simon shook his head.

"Another dimension? How did you get there?" David asked.

"Look, I can't talk long. I have to go." Simon said putting the walkie in his pocket.

Austin was showing Simon around his house. Simon was interested to see his house in a new style.

"This is really interesting Austin." Simon said.

"You sound just like the Simon of this universe." Austin said.

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Simon asked.

"He is out getting groceries for the house." Austin responded.

"You guys live together?" Simon asked.

"We're married." Austin replied.

Simon was a little shocked when he heard that response. He shrugged it off though, because he realized it was only a separate universe. Things weren't the same in this reality.

"Well, congratulations." Simon said.

First Dimension

"Okay, let me explain. Simon built this to go into different dimensions. It worked and now he is in another world." Jeanette explained.

"Can you get him back?" David asked.

"I believe so." Jeanette said.

She tried flipping the switch. Nothing happened. She was a little confused, until she noticed something.

"Oh no, I have to type in the coordinates!" Jeanette said in panic.

"Does Simon know them?" David asked.

Second Dimension

Simon's walkie started buzzing.

"Hello?" Simon said.

"Simon, what were the coordinates you typed into the machine?" Jeanette asked.

"200 - 200, why?" Simon asked.

"We coming after you." David said.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the basement. After a few seconds, David and Jeanette emerged from the basement.

"What are you guys doing here?" Simon said.

"We're getting you out of here." David said.

"Why? I am fine." Simon said.

Suddenly, a familiar chipmunk walked through the front door. It was Noah.

"Everything okay?" Noah asked.

He noticed one unfamiliar chipmunk standing with the rest. One that didn't belong in this universe.

"David?" Noah asked.

"You know him?" Austin asked.

Pretty soon, the Jeanette of the second universe walked through the front door kissing Noah on the cheek. Simon and Jeanette were speechless.

"See Simon? THAT is why we were trying to bring you back." David said.

After explaining everything, Noah and Jeanette finally understood what was going on.

"So you guys are from another dimension?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep." David answered.

"Now I remember you. You and your sister helped me get home so I could save my Jeanette." Noah said.

"Yeah, that was us." David said.

Suddenly, the door opened again. This time, it was Simon.

"Uh, hi?" Simon said.

The first dimension Simon stood up to see his second dimensional counterpart.

"Austin, who is this guy?" Simon asked.

"I'm you from another dimension." Simon answered.

David looked over at Austin, and noticed an expression on his face.

"Hey, are you alright?" David asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Austin said.

"Two Simon's, right?" David asked.

Austin nodded and smiled.

"So, what's my first dimensional counterpart like?" Simon asked.

"Well, in my dimension Jeanette and I are married." Simon answered.

"And we have three kids." Jeanette said.

First Dimension

Cicely was looking up and down the entire house for her brother, but he was nowhere to be found. She eventually checked the basement, and stumbled upon the still open portal to the second dimension.

"What in the world...?" She said.

She stepped through it...

Second Dimension

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the basement. Everyone's head turned. Cicely came walking out seconds later.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" David asked.

"Wow, we're meeting a lot of new people today." Austin said.

"Same dimension?" Simon asked.

"Yep." Simon answered.

"I was looking for you, and..." Cicely stopped, and noticed Noah. "...Noah?"

"Hi Cicely." Noah said.

Cicely was incredibly confused.

"Where are we?" Cicely asked.

"Come on sis, I'll take you home." David said.

David and Cicely went to the basement. When they got there, they noticed the portal was gone. David was horrified. He went back upstairs.

"Simon." David said.

"Yeah?" Both Simon's said in unison.

"Uh, my Simon. We need your help; looks like we're going to be here for longer than we thought." David said.

The chipmunks were in the basement panicking.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here." Simon said.

"What?!" Jeanette askes frantically.

"Somehow, the portal closed on the other end. Someone must have flipped the switch back home." Simon said.

"Is there no way back?" Noah asked.

"Wait, Simon do you still have your walkie?" David asked.

"Yeah, why?" Simon asked.

"I left mine at home. If we talk into this, someone is bound to hear it on the other end. Then, they can open the portal and we can get back home." David said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was a mail woman delivering Simon and Austin's paper. Something about this woman caught David's eye. He walked up to her.

"Hello. I'm David." He said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm J.J." She said smiling.

David had a feeling, something he hadn't experienced since... he couldn't even remember when. When she left, David turned to Austin.

"Does she come here everyday?" David asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in your universe too." Austin said.

David started having thoughts.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Well, if she is in my universe... no never mind." David said.

Austin knew what he meant.

"You like her, don't you?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have a chance with her." David said.

"Don't say that. You never know, you could be just what she's looking for. And if not, there is always tomorrow to pick you up off your feet." Austin said.

"Hey David, someone grabbed the walkie." Simon said.

First Dimension

In the basement

"Whoa Simon, slow down. You, Jeanette, Cicely and David are in another dimension and can't get back? What do I do?" Theodore asked.

"The device on the table, type 200 into both keypads then flip the switch. After that, you may want to stand back."

Theodore did as he was instructed, and soon enough the portal opened.

Second Dimension

"We have to get home now Austin, thanks for showing us around." Simon said.

"No problem. It was nice to meet you all." Austin said.

The munks started going through the portal. Before David went in...

"Hey David, remember there's always tomorrow." Austin said.

David smiled, and went through the portal. It closed soon after.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Noah said.

A few days later, David was sitting in a diner thinking about a few things. A waitress walked up to David sitting at the bar of the restaurant.

"Excuse me sir..." She said.

David looked up, and saw the same girl who was the mail delivery girl from the second dimension.

"...is everything okay?" She continued.

David tried to gather his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you. Everything is good." David answered.

He noticed the name tag labeled. "J.J.". David remembered what Austin told him.

"There is always tomorrow."

At that moment, David did something he has never done before. He took a chance.

"How is your day?" David asked her.

"Oh, it's been a real drag. My ex is being an ass as always. He won't get off my back about our break up." J.J. said.

"I'm sorry you're feeling down." David said.

He placed his hand on hers. They both blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten/It's A Chipmunk Christmas:**

It's a week before Christmas, and the family is excited. The house was decorated top to bottom with tinsel, lights, ornaments. They spared no expense to bring the joy of the season to their house. Our story begins with our chipmunk friends singing a Christmas song.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Alvin and his brothers sang.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. HEY!" Brittany and her sisters sang.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh." The six munks sang.

"Dashing through the snow..." David sang.

"...in a one horse open sleigh..." Cicely sang.

"...o're the fields we go..." Gigi sang.

"...laughing all the way." Austin sang.

"Bells on bobtail ring..." Noah sang.

"...making spirits bright..." J.J. sang.

"...what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight." Everyone sang.

"Oh, I love Christmas." David said.

"Me too." Cicely said.

"Being related to us..." Brittany said patting Alvin on the back. "...it was inevitable."

There was a knock at the door. It was the mailman delivering the mail.

"Hello Seville family. I have a letter for you guys from Russia." He said.

Alvin grabbed the letter.

"Oh, it's a letter from our friend Dromoteo." Alvin said excitedly.

"I'm not familiar with him." David said.

"We met him before you guys were born." Simon said.

"Oh my." Alvin said.

He stared at the letter in worry.

"What's wrong Alvie?" Brittany asked.

"Read this." He handed her the letter.

_Dear Seville Family,_

_It's your good friend Dromoteo. I hope you're having a good_

_holiday season. I have bad news, I won't be able to fly to America_

_for Christmas. I wish I could, but unfortunately I don't have the money to_

_get there and back. All the same I wish you all a happy holiday._

_~Dromoteo_

Once everyone read the letter, they felt bad for their friend.

"Aw, poor Drommy." Theodore said.

"Why don't we go to see him?" Noah suggested.

"That's a good idea." Alvin said.

Russia: 5 Days before Christmas

The family were on the other end of the planet, searching for the friend Dromoteo. They were in a Russian airport, trying to figure out where to start looking. They didn't know where he lived.

"So, where are we going?" Alvin asked.

"We're going to see Dromoteo, Alvin." Simon said.

"Yeah I know, but where are we going to look for him?" Alvin asked.

"Well, thankfully Jeanette and I know Russia like the back of our hands, and Austin can speak Russian. So we can ask around." Simon said.

So, our friends searched for a few hours for their friend. A few people knew who he was, but didn't know where to find him. One man spoke of a neighborhood they could most likely find him in. They stayed at a hotel in that neighborhood, and we're searching through phone books for Drommy. Unfortunately, no success.

"This is harder than I thought." Simon said.

Everyone was sitting around thinking of something they could do.

"Noah, can't you find him with your sorcery?" Gigi asked.

"I can only find true believers. I don't know Drommy that well." Noah said.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. Call me if you guys find him." David said.

David walked down a street in Russia, hoping that him and his family find Drommy before Christmas. David often took walks to clear his mind. Friends and family have told him in the past that he thinks better when his mind is clear and he is completely calm. He found a frozen lake, and found it very fetching. He sat on a park bench admiring the view. Another young man came to sit on the park bench next to David.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The young man asked.

David nodded.

"Are you okay?" The young man asked.

"Not really. Me and my family are visiting from the US, and we are trying to find a friend of ours. The problem is we've never been here before, and we have no idea where he lives." David explained.

"Wait a second..." The young man said.

He looked closer at David.

"...David?" The young man asked.

"How do you know my na... ...Drommy?" David asked.

They both hugged and laughed.

"It's nice to finally meet you." David said.

"It's nice to meet you to, my friend." Drommy said.

"I've heard a lot of great things about you." David said.

"As I have you. Speaking of, how is your girlfriend?" Drommy asked.

David blushed.

"Wow, my dad really does tell you a lot about me." David said.

"Yeah, Alvin is a loose lip Louie." Drommy said laughing.

"Oh that reminds me." David said.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing Alvin's number.

"Hello?" Alvin said over the phone.

"Hey dad, guess who I found." David said smiling.

Having found their friend Drommy, the family had one of the most memorable Christmas' ever. David was thinking about something that's been on his mind for a while. He went to talk to Noah in another room.

"Noah, I need you to transport me somewhere." David said.

He handed Noah a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Isn't this J.J.'s address?" Noah asked.

David nodded.

"Oh David, you want to wish her a Merry Christmas, don't you?" Noah asked.

"Yes." David said.

Noah put his hand on David's shoulder.

"Good luck my friend." Noah said.

David found himself at J.J.'s front door.

Meanwhile back in Russia, Noah had a thought cross his mind. He transported himself somewhere else.

David knocked on J.J.'s door. It was answered seconds later by a man David didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

David just assumed this was a relative of J.J.'s.

"Uh, I'm a friend of J.J.'s and I wanted to deliver this Christmas present to her." David said.

He handed the man the present.

"Okay, thank you." The man said.

"No problem. Merry Christmas." David said.

David walked away, and the man closed the door behind him. David pulled out his cell phone and dialed Noah's number.

"Hey Noah, I'm good here." David said.

He was transported back to Russia. Meanwhile in J.J.'s house.

"Who was that, dad?" J.J. asked coming down the stairs.

"He said he was a friend of yours, he delivered this present for you." Her dad said.

She looked at the tag on the present that read "To J.J. From David".

"Oh, it's my friend David. I knew him for years. I can't believe he thought of me during Christmas." J.J. said.

"Sounds like a sweet friend. Maybe he's more than that." Her dad suggested.

"Dad, please stop trying to set me up on dates." J.J. said.

"I'm just trying to help you get over that breakup you had last month." Her dad said.

She hugged him.

"Thanks dad, but I'll be fine." J.J. said.

Back in Russia, David found himself in the same room he left, but Noah wasn't there. He was a little confused, but then Noah showed up and he brought a friend. A man with long brown hair, and tan skin.

"Ajmal, is that you?" David asked.

"Shh. I brought him here to surprise Cicely." Noah said.

Ajmal walked into the living room where the rest of the family was. He saw Cicely standing there, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. She eventually turned her head and saw him. Suddenly, the whole room went quiet.

"Ajmal?" Cicely asked.

"Yes, it's me Cicely. Noah brought me here to surprise you." Ajmal said.

Tears started swelling in Cicely's eyes, she was so happy to see him. She hugged him tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven/The 007 Division:**

Noah was walking home on the sidewalk, when suddenly a man walked up to him. He didn't say a word, he just followed Noah for a few feet. Noah finally stopped.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Noah asked.

"You're Noah Seville, correct?" The man asked.

"That depends on who's asking." Noah said.

The man handed him a card with a phone number on it and text that read "007".

"Earth is in trouble, we could use your help. Call us if you're in." The man walked away saying nothing else.

Later, Noah returned home to his friends.

"Hey Noah, what's up?" David asked.

Noah didn't say anything, he stood completely still with a worried look on his face.

"Noah? Buddy?" Drommy asked.

"Are you okay?" Cicely asked.

"I just had a weird experience, I'm a little worried." Noah said.

"What happened?" Gigi asked.

"I met a man in a black suit who said Earth was in danger, and he needed my help." Noah said.

"Well don't worry Noah, you're a sorcerer you know when people lie to you." Austin said.

"That's why I'm worried..."

Everyone looked at Noah.

"...he wasn't lying." Noah said.

The room was completely silent.

That night, everyone was in bed sleeping and Noah was standing by the phone trying to decide what he should do. Accepting this mission means he would protect the planet, but could also put his family in danger. He finally came to the conclusion that if the world truly is in danger, he must defend it for human life's sake. He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

Seville?

"Yeah it's me... I'm in." Noah said.

The next day, Noah was driven to an underground base with computers and monitors everywhere. He felt like he was trapped in a spy film. He saw the man he saw the previous day in the suit. He walked up to Noah.

"I'm here, and keep in mind I'm only here to help. You try to stick a tracking device in my ass and you'll pay." Noah said.

"Noted. Follow me." The man said.

He brought Noah to the main monitor of the base. On the monitor was a map of the world with markers on it.

"This map is marked with our allies and enemies. Allies are in blue, and the enemies are in red." The man said.

"What's that green one?" Noah asked.

"That's you." The man said.

Noah wasn't sure what that meant about him.

"So I assume the big red one is why I'm here?" Noah asked.

"Yes. Four days ago, we received a correspondence from someone who refers to himself as "Private Zero". His message was consisted of a bunch of random threats. We thought it was just a ploy." The man said.

"I'm guessing it wasn't?" Noah asked.

The man pushed a key on a keyboard, and a video clip started playing on the monitor. It showed a man dressed in all black, and wearing what resembles a gas mask as far as design. It was used to hide his face, and disguise his voice. In a deep menacing voice, the man said this:

"It seems I need to show myself in order to fully get your attention. By now, you've probably heard of the several bombings in the south east. From there, it probably looks like a civil dispute between two groups of people. From here, it looks like I've aimed my missile in the right direction. Yes, I bombed that useless village of innocent men, women and children. Why you ask? Because they have no reason to live. I hope this has gotten your attention James, because if you don't face me yourself, I'll bomb your little 007 Division to the ground. After that, there will be no one powerful enough to stop me. You have twenty four hours to reply, ciao."

Noah got shivers down his spine. He gathered his thoughts.

"Who's James?" Noah asked.

"That's my name." The man said.

"Why is he after you?" Noah asked.

"Because he knows about my past. The things I've done to protect mankind from certain annihilation." James said.

"Wait, James? 007 division? ... Are you...?"

"Yes, I am James Bond."

Noah had always admired James Bond, he was pleased to be in his presence.

"Why do you need me? You're James Bond, you've accomplished the impossible before." Noah said encouragingly.

"That was a long time ago. I've grown older, I can't do the things I used to do before. That's why I set this division up. I've recruited the world's bravest and strongest men and women, and given each of them something I used to have. A purpose." James said.

"A purpose to do what?" Noah asked.

"To fight for the common good. I do need your help, Noah. You have abilities I've never seen before, and with you we can't fail." James explained.

The next evening, Noah was on his first mission. He had to infiltrate Private Zero's hideout and collect his missile launch informational files. Noah got himself in through the heating ducts, and creeped slowly through the hallways. He walked past a door, and suddenly heard a muffled noise. He saw the door was labeled "supply closet". He opened it, and saw a female with her arms and legs tied and a bag over her head. He helped her up, cut the ropes, and took the bag off her head. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"J.J.? What are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"You tell me, that masked creep locked me in here with no explanation. All he said was "Don't worry, your hero will be here to save you.". I guess he was referring to you." J.J. explained.

"Well, I'm on this important mission to get his missile files. Lock yourself in here, I'll come back for you when I get the data." Noah said.

She got back in the closet, and locked herself in. Noah continued on his path to find the file room. Eventually, he got there, and it was dark and surrounded with different filing cabinets. He decided to start looking. He noticed that each cabinet was labeled, everything to passcodes, employee info, ect. At one point, he found one labeled "Classified". That's the one he was looking for, he could tell. He picked the lock of the cabinet, and opened it to find many different files. They were sectioned alphabetically, so he skipped right to M. Eventually, he found the file he was looking for. Unfortunately, his victory was short lived when the room was lit by the light of a screen that turned on behind him. It showed him, Private Zero, and he had a message for Noah.

"Really? Is this the best that old fart could do? All the same, it's nice to be acquainted with my next target. I honestly thought you would be smarted than this. Don't you think I would've done a better job of guarding those files if I wanted to keep you away from them? This was a distraction, sure you stole from me, but while you were in there I stole from you."

"J.J.!"

"Yes, the damsel has been taken. It would be pointless to try to save her, she is already on a helicopter to my lair. Oh, did I forget to mention the explosives under the building that will blow in about 30 seconds?"

Noah quickly ran out of there. He could hear the sound of Private Zero's sinister laughter. Noah had no choice, he jumped out the window. Once he landed, he quickly ran to the motorcycle he left outside the base. He thankfully got to a safe distance away from the blast. He saw the helicopter holding J.J. captive, but he had to report to home base first.

"Bond, come in. I got the file, but there's a problem." Noah said.

"What's wrong Noah?"

"They have a friend of mine. I need to save her." Noah said.

"I need you to bring the file back first."

"There's no telling what he's going to do to her. I can't come back yet." Noah said.

"Noah, we can't stop him without those files."

"Hold on." Noah said.

He took his cell phone out and took a flashed picture of each page of the file and sent it to Bond.

"There, I sent you high resolution pictures of the..." Noah stopped as he saw the contents of the file.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

"I don't believe this. Bond, I sent you pictures of the file. You're not gonna believe this. Now, I need to keep up with this helicopter." Noah signed off.

Back at home base, Bond received the pictures from Noah. His reaction was very similar to Noah's.

"Oh my god, that crazy bastard." Bond said in disbelief.

Noah followed the helicopter to Private Zero's lair. He was expecting a big facility on lock down with several guards standing outside waiting for him, but he found just the opposite. The helicopter landed next to a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was smoke coming out from the chimney, and the lights were on. Someone was in there.

"What the hell?" Noah said to himself.

For a second he thought he followed the wrong copter and lost track of the real one, but he saw Private Zero exit the cabin. J.J. and two of Zero's goons were carrying her to the cabin. Noah's job became so much easier, he slowly walked to the cabin. He got closer to the ground so he wouldn't be detected through the windows. As he got closer, he could hear conversation between J.J. and Zero.

"Your ass is grass when Noah shows up." J.J. said.

Zero remained silent. J.J. noticed that he was removing his jacket, revealing his grey short sleeved shirt. She also noticed he had a long scar going down his left arm.

"What happened to you?" J.J. asked.

"When you're in a war and the opposing sides only means of victory is violence, you'll have no choice but to defend yourself. This scar was given to me by my ex master. I disobeyed him, and he gave me this as a punishment." Zero said.

"Serves you right." J.J. said.

Noah was thinking about how he was going to get J.J. out of there, but he couldn't shake the fact that there were two armed guard aiming at the door waiting for him.

"Wait. They're expecting me to come in from the door, but..." He said to himself.

"I don't think I've brought this up, but you look lovely." Zero said.

"Dream on jackass, I... have a... boyfriend." J.J. said not so confidently.

"No you don't." Zero said. He could tell she was lying, and she was. She did however have a crush on someone.

Just then, Noah dropped to the fireplace. He tripped Zero, and he fell. He quickly shot beams of energy towards the goons. He tried to get to J.J., but he turned and she was gone. Zero ran out the door with her to the helicopter. It was about to take off, and just at the last second Noah grabbed the bottom rail and held on for dear life. He followed Zero to lord knows where this time. Noah noticed something as he held on to the copter. Zero tossed his mask out of the door of the helicopter. Suddenly, the log cabin burst into flames, and his mask was burned in the wreckage. He couldn't see his face from the position he was in. Thankfully, he could still hear them.

"Why did you bring me here if you were just going to set fire to it?" J.J. asked.

Noah heard a normal male voice, not disguised by the mask.

"To draw Jagers here. I know he's following us. I want him alive to see what I have in store for him. I'm taking you to the place that brought me much pain. A place where I learned that life is just as useless as everything else in this pointless world. I'm taking you to the base from which I was trained. The 007 division." Zero said.

Noah couldn't believe what he heard.

"Bond trained him? Does Bond not know?" He asked himself.

The helicopter landed at the California Science Institute, or where it used to be. Zero took the place to himself, and turned it into his lair. Noah stayed out of sight when they landed, and he saw Zero and his goons walk out with J.J. Noah was hiding in the dark where he could not be seen, but that also meant he still couldn't see Zero's face. As soon as they entered the building, Noah tried to strategize his way in. Meanwhile inside, J.J. saw Zero's face, but she didn't know who it was. Zero eventually took her to a room where she would be cuffed.

"This time Noah won't be able to get you out." Zero said.

J.J. spit in his face, and in turn he slapped her across the face, leaving a big red mark on her cheek.

"That'll teach you to behave, bitch." Zero said exiting the room.

J.J. sat there, feeling hopeless. She was worried that Zero was right.

Meanwhile at the Seville household, Austin started to get a little worried. He hadn't heard from Noah in a long time.

"Hey guys, isn't it a little strange that Noah hasn't called since he left?" Austin asked.

"He's probably busy where ever he is." David said.

"Now that I think about it, he didn't tell us where he went." Gigi pointed out.

"You're right, he didn't. I hope he's okay." Cicely said.

"Noah's a strong guy, I'm sure he'll be fine." Drommy said.

David laid his cell phone on the table sighing.

"What's wrong David?" Austin asked.

"I'm trying to work up the nerve to ask J.J. out." David said.

"I believe in you bro, you can do it." Cicely said.

Austin noticed a card on the table next to the phone.

"Huh, I wonder." Austin said.

David picked up his phone, and went up to his room.

J.J. heard a noise, it was a ringing noise. Her phone was ringing, but she couldn't answer it due to her hands being cuffed. After a few rings, it went to the voicemail. She heard a familiar voice.

"Hey J.J., it's David. I just wanted to call... and uh ask you... uh... Damn, why can't I do this?"

J.J. was a little curious, until...

"J.J., I've had a crush on you since I was six years old. I don't know why I haven't worked up the nerve to tell you yet, but I'm glad I did. I know you recently went through a bad break up, so I'll understand if you reject me. But if by some miracle that you're interested, I'd love to take you to dinner. Okay, call me when you can. Love y... Sorry. Bye"

J.J. couldn't believe what she just heard. It never occurred to her that David would have a crush on her, but she figured she just missed the signs.

*Flashback*

11 years ago, a summer camp group was hiking up a tall mountain. All the kids were grouped in pairs, and a little 7 year old David Seville was partnered with a little 8 year old J.J. Morris. They were following the camp leader, when David spotted something. He ran, and J.J. tried to get him to come back. David was to focused on his current goal to do anything else. J.J. followed him to make sure he didn't get hurt. When she found him, he was holding a blue butterfly on his finger.

"Oh cute. What an adorable butterfly." J.J. said.

David handed her the butterfly and it flew off his hand and onto her nose. They both giggled.

"Why were you so eager to chase this butterfly?" J.J. asked.

"I wanted to show it to you, it reminds me of you." David said shyly.

J.J. blushed.

*End of Flashback*

At this point, J.J. was crying tears of joy. She was so happy that someone cared so much for her. She asked her last boyfriend out, and he said yes not for the sake of love, but for the sake of love making. It's safe to say it was doomed not to last. J.J. never had someone reach out to her before, and now someone was, someone she knew very well and knew that he would never break her heart.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She said.

Back at home base, Bond hadn't heard anything from anyone. Noah's transmitter signal went out three hours ago, and normally that would call for a missing persons case. Bond on the other hand was worried that Zero killed Noah, and what's worse is he had no way of finding out. Suddenly, Bond's cell phone was ringing, which almost didn't make sense because he never gave that number to anyone but Noah. All the same, he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Noah Seville. Is he available?" Austin asked.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Bond asked.

"This is Noah's brother, I was calling to make sure he was okay." Austin said.

Bond didn't know what else to say.

"We haven't had contact with Noah for three hours. I would tell you that we were getting to the bottom of it, but without Noah's signal I can't make heads or tails of his disappearance." Bond explained.

"Is Noah... d-dead?" Austin asked worriedly.

Nothing else came out of Bond's mouth but...

"I don't know."

Noah made his way into the building without being detected. He kept trying to find J.J., but he hadn't found her in any of the rooms he checked. However, he did find someone. He saw a big hallway, and a shadowy figure standing in it. It was Zero.

"Where's J.J. you crazy bastard?" Noah asked furiously.

"Forget the girl, we need to talk." Zero said slowly walking closer to Noah.

Noah felt a little nervous, but he stood his ground.

"We'll talk once you tell me where J.J. is. If you killed her, I'll make you wish you didn't." Noah said with glowing green eyes.

Zero kept getting closer.

"You won't hurt me Noah..."

Zero stepped into the light, finally revealing his face.

"...you can't." He said.

The second Noah saw his face, his eyes stopped glowing. He knew who was standing before him.

"...Andrew? That's impossible, you're dead." Noah said.

"I never died you idiot. I was cut off from David's subconscious, and you left me to rot in Ireland. I came back to the states, and I was trained by Bond himself. Only to turn on him, and strategize my revenge on David and his family. To be completely honest, I wasn't trying to lure you here. I was trying to get David to come here." Andrew explained.

"That's why you kidnapped J.J." Noah said.

"Yes. Now my Irish friend..."

Andrew raised his hand in a fist.

"...for the last time..."

Black energy was forming around his hand.

"...Goodbye." Andrew said.

He shot black energy at Noah, but he deflected it. They started going at each other, until eventually it turned into a fight of strenght, not power. Andrew's power became stronger since last time, but Noah was able to break free of his hold. Noah knew this was a fight he couldn't win alone. He used his powers to teleport somewhere else.

"No, NO!" Andrew screamed.

Noah found himself in a dark room with very little light. He suddenly heard a familiar voice scream in fear.

"Noah, you scared me." J.J. said.

"Oh, sorry J.J. I just had a run in with Zero." Noah said.

Noah noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a call I wasn't expecting." J.J. said.

J.J. noticed that Noah was a little shook up.

"Are YOU okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." J.J. said.

"I feel like I have." Noah said.

At home base, Bond felt conflicted about his current situation. He considered going in after Noah, but also running the risk of leaving the division to die. Just then, Bond got word of several people trying to get in. He checked the surveillance to see who it was, and he recognized the five chipmunks standing there.

"Send them in." Bond said.

Pretty soon they walked in, and they didn't seem happy.

"You shouldn't be here." Bond said.

"Where is my brother, dammit?" Austin asked furiously.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Bond said.

"You're a spy, you could just be keeping the information from us." David said.

"I'm telling you the truth, I don't know where he is!" Bond insisted.

"Save it Bond, Austin here knows when you're lying. Tell him Austin." Cicely said.

Austin stayed silent.

"Austin?"

"He's not lying, Cicely." Austin said.

Everyone was silent for a brief moment.

"I wish I could tell you." Bond said.

Suddenly, Bond's radio was picking up a transmission.

"Bond, you there?"

"Noah, is that you?" Bond asked.

"Yeah it's me. Look, I'm going to need you to send a few more agents. I can't handle this guy by myself."

"I can't. Zero is familiar with all our agents. He sees one, and they're dead." Bond said.

David thought of something.

"Send us." David said.

"You?" Bond asked.

"David, we can't go out there. We have no training." Gigi said.

"We have no choice. Noah needs our help." David said.

"Is that David? Is the rest of my family there too?"

"Hey buddy." Austin said.

"Bond, send them. Austin, you can keep the others safe in a shield of energy and teleport yourselves in."

"Noah, we don't even know where you are." Bond said.

"I'm at in the ruins of the California Science Institute. Zero destroyed it and made it his hideout."

"Can you guys get him back safely?" Bond asked.

"We're on it. Come on guys!" Austin said.

They all went charging out the door to go save their friend.

"What do you mean get me back Bond? The mission isn't done yet."

"These plans can't fall into anyone's hands ever again. We're going to bomb that place, but we need to get you out first." Bond said.

"What about Zero?"

"Leave him there." Bond said.

Noah felt conflicted about this, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Noah was still in the dark room with J.J.

"Don't worry J.J., I'll get you out of here." Noah said breaking her cuffs setting her free.

Suddenly, someone was pushing against the door. Eventually, the door fell down and Austin was on the other side.

"Bro!" Austin said happily.

Noah hugged him. J.J. spotted David.

"J.J., what are you doing here?" David asked.

J.J. didn't say anything. She walked up to him.

"I got your message." She said smiling.

Without warning, she kissed him.

"How sweet..." A deep voice said.

They looked over, and saw a familiar face.

"...I was wondering when you'd sack up and tell her."

"Andrew?" David asked.

"Long story, but yeah." Noah said.

"You're dead this time you bastard, no dream can save you now." Andrew said.

"Andrew, you've lost your mind." David said.

Andrew then pulled out a pistol, and shot in David's direction. The bullet was deflected by Noah.

"You want to fight dirty, you're doing it with me." Noah said.

Andrew and Noah levitated towards each other, and started fighting. Austin quickly joined to help Noah.

"Come on guys, exits this way." Cicely said.

"Wait, we can't leave Noah and Austin alone with that guy." David said.

"They can handle Andrew. We need to get out of here." Gigi said.

David quickly ran towards Noah, Austin and Andrew.

"David!" J.J. said.

"Dammit, what now?" Drommy said.

"We're going to have to count on Noah and Austin to get him out of here." Gigi said.

David followed the three sorcerers into a room with two rockets in a launch terminal. David assumed they belonged to Andrew. He spotted Noah trying to trap Andrew in a cocoon of green energy, but he broke free. Austin started whaling on Andrew, but it did no damage to him. Andrew used his powers to control two robotic arms, and made them trap Noah and Austin in their grasp.

"Now, let's have some order here." Andrew said breathing heavily.

David saw what was happening and quickly thought of a solution. Meanwhile, The girls and Drommy were scurrying to the exit. Three ran through the door, one stayed behind. J.J. couldn't leave knowing David was in danger.

"J.J., come on." Gigi said.

"I can't leave David, he's in trouble." J.J. didn't want to leave David behind. Meanwhile, Noah and Austin were the only ones in danger. Andrew kept the two trapped in the robotic hands.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a sorcerer, and may you join your mother in hell you bastard!" Noah said.

Andrew back handed him.

"You will be the only one in hell by the end of tonight, Jagers." Andrew said.

Andrew probably should not have left control of the robotic hands. Before he had a chance to attack Noah, the robotic hands finger flicked Andrew back a few feet.

"Hey numb nuts!" David screamed.

Andrew looked down and saw David at a control panel. He was controlling the arms. Pretty soon, he had used one of them to push Andrew against the wall. The fingers went through the concrete, trapping Andrew in his place. Noah and Austin were free, and immediately went after Andrew. They beat him until he was knocked out.

Back at home base, Bond was glad to hear from Noah.

"Bond, we're done here. We're leaving now, so blow it to hell."

Bond didn't hesitate to send that nuke out. Meanwhile, the gang was gathered outside with Andrew's unconscious body. Noah and Austin teleported them out. Just then, the nuke blew the building up.

Andrew awoke in a white interrogation room with his hands cuffed behind a chair, he couldn't move. A door opened, and Noah entered. Noah pulled up a chair and sat across from Andrew.

"Good cop bad cop, huh Jagers?" Andrew asked.

Noah said nothing, he just looked at Andrew.

"What?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Why?" Noah asked.

Andrew was a little confused.

"Why what?" Andrew asked.

"Don't play stupid. I know you did all this because of David. I understand you two had some issues in the past, but you were the one who overreacted. He said something bad, yes, but in response you tried to kill him. Why do you hate him?" Noah asked.

"He hurt me." Andrew said.

"Next time someone hurts you, pick yourself up like a normal person and move on." Noah said.

Noah got up from his chair was about to leave.

"Noah..." Andrew said.

Noah stopped in the doorway.

"...tell David I said... I'm sorry." Andrew said.

J.J. had recently moved into her own home. She had set up in this nice apartment building. She just finished unboxing everything, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey J.J."

"Hey David. I'm glad you called, I wanted to talk to you about something." J.J. said.

"Oh, what's that?"

"That message you left me was really sweet. I would love to go out to dinner with you. I may have to give you my address first, I recently moved."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"One sec David, that's my mailman."

She sat the phone on the table, and walked to the door. When she opened it, David was on the other side.

"I got your mail for you." He said jokingly.

They both laughed.

"What are you doing here?" J.J. asked.

"I wanted to see you." David said.

J.J. hugged him. David was caressing her hair.

"I love you J.J." David said.

"Do you mean that?" J.J. asked.

Without warning, David kissed J.J.

"Absolutely." David said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve/May I Have This Dance?:**

Monday 2:00pm

Jeanette was sitting in her room watching TV, when she saw an advertisement that caught her eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen, have you ever wanted to experience a ball room dancing night out with your beloved? Have I got some news for you. The local civic center is having a dance on Saturday at 8:00 pm. Admission is free, and the theme is Night of Romance. Come on down folks, it'll be a blast."

Jeanette felt excited, she couldn't wait to tell the others. She raced downstairs, there she saw her boyfriend Noah.

"Hi Jean." Noah said.

"Noah, I have some exciting news." Jeanette said.

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"The civic center is having a dance on Saturday. I think it would be fun if we went." Jeanette said.

"Hmm, that does sound fun." Noah said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Noah opened it, and saw his long time friend Jo.

"Hey Noah, I found this." Jo said holding a four leafed clover.

"Funny. How long did it take you to find that?" Noah asked.

"I don't know why you just assume I searched just for the sake of a joke." Jo said.

"Did you?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Jo said.

They both laughed.

David and Cicely were sitting in their room. Cicely was reading a Mark Twain book and David was texting J.J. She sent him a text that read

"Are you going to the dance on Saturday?"

"What dance?"

"Noah told me about a dance at the civic center on Saturday."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. I would love to go with you."

"Can't wait. Love you 3 "

David turned off his phone.

"Hey sis, did Noah say anything to you about a dance?" David asked.

"Dance? No he didn't." Cicely said.

"J.J. just sent me a text telling me about a dance at the civic center on Saturday." David said.

"Ooh, are you gonna take J.J.?" Cicely asked.

David didn't say anything, he just sat there with a strange look on his face.

"Bro, you alright?" Cicely asked.

"I don't know if I can go sis, you remember what happened last time I danced in public." David said.

"That was a long time ago." Cicely said.

David didn't respond. He had repressed memories running through his head. Cicely got up to sit next to him. She hugged him.

"I believe in you bro." Cicely said.

"Thanks sis." David said.

Simon and Austin were in a clothing store, finding their appropriate outfits for Saturday. They were in changing rooms adjacent to each other.

"How does this look, Austin?" Simon asked.

He passed a jacket to Austin over the wall separating the rooms.

"I think it 'suits' you." Austin said.

They both laughed.

"You're funny." Simon said.

Austin was thinking about something, he couldn't take his mind off of it.

"Simon, I'm a little nervous." Austin said.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"I'm not used to wearing these suits. I'm more used to loose clothing. I'm worried I'm not going to be able to pull it off." Austin said.

"Austin, I have no doubt that you will look irresistible in your suit." Simon said.

Austin blushed.

"Thanks Simon." Austin said.

Back at the house, David was getting advice from a good friend of Noah's, Jo.

"I don't see the issue, dances are fun." Jo said.

"I had this horrible experience when I was much younger that involved dancing." David said.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"When I was younger, I attempted dancing to that song "Cuban Pete" from that movie "The Mask". There's a part in the dance where I'm supposed to reach my hand to a female, and she would be the counter part to the dance. My last girlfriend begged me not to do it before we got there, and when I reached my hand towards her, she splashed punch in my face. Everyone was laughing at us." David explained.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. What kind of a bitch were you dating?" Jo asked.

"The bitches name was Andrea." David said.

Jo was thinking.

"I have an idea. Show me how the dance works, and you can practice it with me." Jo said.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"I trust you." Jo said.

David smiled.

It was the day of the dance, everyone was having fun. Austin and Simon showed up and was greeted by their friends.

"Hey guys, you look great." Noah said.

"Thanks. Austin does look nice, doesn't he?" Simon said.

Austin blushed. Cicely looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Have you guys seen my brother?" Cicely asked.

Jo pointed to the outside balcony where David was standing. Cicely walked out there to check on him.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Cicely asked.

"I can't do it, I can't go out there." David said.

"Yes you can, I know you can. Look, don't care about what other people think of you. So what if you mess up? We'll still be proud that you tried." Cicely said.

David remained motionless.

"You don't have to David. I'm not going to force you to do anything." Cicely said.

She walked back in. She saw Drommy and Melanie.

"Hey guys." Cicely said.

"Hello Cicely, this is my girlfriend Melanie." Drommy said.

"Nice to meet you, Cicely." Melanie said.

Suddenly, the DJ spoke up.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are gonna bring the beat up a bit."

The DJ then proceeded to play a song Cicely instantly recognized the second she heard the bongos. Cicely spotted a young man in a yellow suit enter the dancefloor. It was her brother.

"They call me cuban pete

I'm the king of the rumba beat

When i play the maracas i go

Chick-chicky-boom chick-chicky-boom

Yes sir, i'm cuban pete

I'm the craze of my native street

When i start to dance everything goes

Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom

The senioritas they sing

And they swing with "terampero"

It's very nice - so full of spice

And when they dance in they bring

A happy ring that "era keros"

Are singing a song

All the day long

So if you like the beat

Take a lesson from cuban pete

And i'll teach you to

Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom

He's a really modest guy

Although he's the hottest guy

In havana, in havana

Si, seniorita i know

That you would like a chicky-boom-chick

It's very nice - so full of spice

I'll place my hand on your hip

And if you will just give me your hand

Then we shall try

Just you and i

Ai Ai Ai

So if you like the beat

Take a lesson from cuban pete

And i'll teach you to

Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom

Ai Ai Ai"

David felt great, greater than he felt in years.

David wakes the next morning, and sees J.J. sitting next to him on his bed.

"Morning sweetie" David said.

"Morning my little cuban pete." J.J. said

David smiled.

"I love you." David said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen/Deja Vu:**

David was sitting in his room reading a Stephen King novel. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." David said.

It was his uncle, Simon.

"Hey David." Simon said.

"Hey Simon." David said putting the book down. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I can tell that you and J.J. are very happy together. You've been dating for 4 years." Simon said.

"5 years." David said.

"Right, I was just curious if you've given any thought to asking her the big question." Simon said.

"I've thought about it, but I'm not sure she's ready yet. I don't want to pressure her." David said.

"That's good, I'm proud of you." Simon said.

Later that day, Simon and Alvin were chatting on the phone about their day, when Simon brought up David.

"By the way Alvin, you're son is growing up to be a great man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to say Alvin you raised him really well. I'm impressed." Simon said.

"Thank you Simon."

Brittany was at the mall looking at shoes, when she noticed J.J. walking by. She saw her enter the flower store. Brittany was interested to see where this was going, so she got closer but stayed out of sight. She hid behind a section of orchids so J.J. wouldn't see her. She saw J.J. buying a bouquet of roses.

"You got someone special back home?" The cashier asked.

"Beyond compare. He is the sweetest guy ever." J.J. said.

Brittany stood up, she was happy that J.J. loved her son so much. J.J. turned around and saw Brittany standing there.

"Mrs. Seville, fancy seeing you here." J.J. said.

"Hi J.J., I'm just looking for some... flowers... for Alvin." Brittany said nervously.

"Aww that's sweet." J.J. said.

David woke up the next morning to find the bouquet of roses sitting on his lap. He picked them up and noticed a card attached. The card read:

Hey Babe,

I hope you like these, they made me think of how lovely you are.

J.J.

David was surprised, he wasn't expecting such a sweet surprise.

Later that day, David and J.J. were at the park enjoying the nice sunny day.

"Did you receive my surprise?" J.J. asked.

"Yes I did, thank you their so lovely." David said.

"I just thought I'd show you how much I love you." J.J. said.

"I hope you realize that now I'm going to do something for you." David said.

"You don't have to David, being with you is gift enough." J.J. said.

She hugged David.

"I could stay in your arms forever." She said.

David felt so happy, he couldn't describe it.

"J.J., I don't think any girl has loved me as much as you do." David said.

"Well, that's their loss for not seeing what a nice, sensitive and very handsome guy you are." J.J. said.

David hugged J.J. and just stayed in her company. He felt complete with J.J., she was everything he needed.

Later that night, David returned home madly in love. Simon noticed as David entered.

"Someone have a good day?" Simon asked.

David nodded.

"That's good." Simon said.

"Hey Simon, how do you know when you want to ask someone to marry them?" David asked.

Simon froze, no one had asked him that before.

"You think you're ready?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." David said.

Simon thought.

"Well the truth is you never really know. I didn't know, I mean look at me. I was sure Jeanette was the one, until I met Austin. He changed my entire perspective, he makes me feel something I've never felt before." Simon said.

"Is it that feeling of knowing that in that persons arms, you could die happy?" David asked.

"Yes. Jeanette knew it too when she met Noah. The minute those two came into our lives, we knew we had to split. Neither one of us saw it coming, but we knew what we had to do." Simon said.

"I love her, and every time I'm with her I never want to leave her. It feels like hell when were away." David said.

Simon put his hands on David's shoulders.

"I think you're ready." Simon said.

David smiled. Simon then had this weird look on his face.

"Whoa, Deja Vu." Simon said.

"Huh?" David asked.

"Deja Vu, it's a feeling you get when you feel you've seen or been through something before. This reminds me of the time I proposed to Jeanette at your age." Simon said.

David smiled.

The next day, Cicely was at the park watching the ducks. She looked up to see a familiar figure walking along the sidewalk. It was her brother, she approached him.

"Hey bro, whatcha doin in the park?" Cicely asked enthusiastically.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." David said.

"Promise." Cicely agreed.

David reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"This is for J.J." David said.

He opened the box, and inside was a ring with an Aquamarine diamond in it.

"Oh my gosh, David that is beautiful. How in the world could you afford that?" Cicely asked.

"All the money I saved since middle school." David said.

"I thought you were going to use that money to buy a professional animating software." Cicely said.

"I changed my mind. J.J. means more to me than anything." David said.

"That's really sweet bro." Cicely said.

The next day, David took J.J. to lunch at the Japanese restaurant. He planned on asking her today, he just hoped he could work up enough courage to do it.

"Wow, I never had Japanese food before. How exotic." David said.

They were walking home, and David decided to do it.

"J.J., there's something I need to talk to you about." David said.

"Okay." J.J. said.

David became very scared, J.J. could tell.

"Are you okay David?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." David said.

"It's okay David, you can tell me anything." J.J. said.

Before David said anything...

...

David woke up in a panic. He was in his bed, Alvin was standing next to him.

"What happened?" David asked.

"You passed out. J.J. was worried sick, she thought you might be sick." Alvin said.

David sighed.

"No, I know exactly why I passed out. My nerves got the best of me. I'm never going to be able to ask her." David said.

"Ask her what?" Alvin asked.

"Didn't Simon tell you, I'm 'attempting' as you can tell, to propose to J.J." David said.

"Really? That's great son." Alvin said.

"It would be if I could ask her, but I can't keep my composure." David said.

Later that day, J.J. called to check on David. Alvin answered the phone.

"Hello?" Alvin said.

"Hi Mr. Seville, it's J.J. checking in. How's David?" J.J. asked.

"He's going to be alright." Alvin said.

"That's a relief, I was so worried about him." J.J. said.

"Anxiety attack, it happens to him sometimes under stress." Alvin said.

"Yeah, before he passed out he was trying to tell me something. I guess he was too anxious. You wouldn't happen to know what he wanted to say, would you?" J.J. asked.

Alvin tried not to blow it for his son.

"I can't say that I do." Alvin said.

"Okay, I'm just glad he's alright. Tell him I said I love him." J.J. said.

"Will do." Alvin said.

Meanwhile, David was laying in his bed, trying to think of a way to ask J.J. without blacking out again.

"I'm such an idiot." David said.

David's voice alerted someone in the hallway. His sister Cicely entered.

"You are not an idiot, you got scared. It happens to everyone." Cicely said.

"What do I do Cicely? I can't pass out again next time." David said.

"You just have to find an easy and steady way of bringing it to her attention." Cicely said.

David began to feel a little dizzy.

"Whoa, is it just me or is the room spinning?" David asked.

"Bro, are you alright?" Cicely asked.

David fell out of his bed, knocked out once again.

"DAD!" Cicely screamed.

Alvin ran upstairs.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

He saw David passed out on the floor.

"This had nothing to do with his nerves, there's something wrong with him. We need to get him to the hospital." Cicely said.

David woke up in a hospital room.

"Must not have been just cold feet." David said.

Alvin walked into the room.

"Hey Dad." David said.

Alvin remained silent, he sat down next to his son.

"Dad, what's wrong?" David asked.

Alvin couldn't bring himself to speak. Something was wrong.

"Dad." David said.

"Kidney failure." Alvin said.

David's face went white.

"What?" David asked.

"You passed out due to kidney failure." Alvin said.

"Well, they can operate on me, can't they?" David asked.

"You're a chipmunk son, we have no donors that fit your anatomy." Alvin said.

David was scared.

"Then what's going to happen to me?" David asked.

Alvin's cheeks covered in tears.

"Dad, talk to me!" David said.

Alvin hugged his son. Tears were streaming down both their faces. David didn't know what to do, he was incredibly scared.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring J.J. here? I want to see her one more time."

Later that day, David was sitting in his hospital bed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." David said expecting J.J. It was his aunt, Jeanette.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi Jeanette." David said.

She sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I never said this as often as I should have, but I wanted you to know that you are a brilliant and caring young man, and I'm proud of you." Jeanette said.

"I'm sorry you had to see this again." David said.

"See what again?" Jeanette asked.

"Someone you care about sitting helpless in a hospital bed. Simon used to tell me about his past experiences, including his amnesia. I'm sorry." David said.

"It's okay, this wasn't your fault." Jeanette said.

Simon walked in.

"What did the doctor say?" David said.

"One day." Simon said.

Silence was in the room as those words passed Simon's lips.

"He said he'll let us stay here and keep you company." Simon said.

"Thanks guys, I'm blessed to have you guys here. I just wish J.J. was here." David said.

"I'm going to try and call her, and see if she picks up." Jeanette said.

Jeanette got up and left the room, Simon followed behind her.

"Jeanette hold on, I need to talk to you." Simon said.

"What?" Jeanette said.

"I just want you to know that I'm happy for you and Noah." Simon said.

"You don't need to say that Simon, I'm not holding onto any grudges." Jeanette said.

"I didn't say you were, I'm just letting you know that I'm happy that you two have each other." Simon said.

"Thank you Simon, I'm happy for you and Austin too." Jeanette said.

They both smiled.

David was sitting in his bed, knowing that within a few hours it will be over. Alvin and Brittany were sitting in the room with him, suddenly the doctor frantically walks in.

"Doc?" Alvin asked.

"We have a donor!" The doctor said.

The three chipmunks looked surprised.

"What? Who?" Brittany asked.

"They wanted to keep their name a secret, but they're a perfect match for your son. We need to get him to the operating room fast." The doctor said.

The family was waiting in the hallway of the hospital. They were desperately praying for David to pull through. The doctor exits the operating room.

"Well Doc?" Alvin asked.

"Your son will be just fine." The doctor said.

There was a great sigh of relief. Alvin and Brittany entered the room where David was sleeping.

"We put him on a sedative to let the pain in his body simmer down. He'll be awake in a little bit." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Brittany said.

"DAVID?!"

They suddenly heard a voice call out. It was J.J.

"J.J., it's okay. David had kidney replacement surgery, he'll be okay." Alvin said.

J.J. hugged Alvin.

"Thank you Mr. Seville." J.J. said.

The next day, David was back home healthy and well. He was sitting outside in his front yard. He suddenly heard a voice, that sounded oddly familiar.

"I see you got my kidney."

David turned, and saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Andrew? You gave me your kidney? I thought you hated me." David said.

"So did I, but the truth is my judgement was clouded by the nature of my family. My mother was always tenacious, I guess that got the best of me. I'm sorry I hurt you." Andrew said.

"Thank you for saving my life." David said.

"So are we on good terms, cause I'm kind of scared of Noah." Andrew said.

"We're on good terms." Noah said standing behind David.

David and Andrew were friends again.

"I got to tell you, this has been the weirdest few days of my life." David said.

"Speaking of 'your life', weren't you going to ask J.J. something?" Noah asked.

"Oh crap you're right, I might as well ask her now before I lose my other kidney." David said.

He made his way to J.J.'s house.

J.J. was sitting in her house, when her doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and saw David.

"Hey David." J.J. said.

"I have to talk to you." David said.

"Oh right, you were going to tell me something before. Well by all means, fire away." J.J. said.

Just then, all of David's thoughts went silent as he got down on one knee. J.J. was shocked, she gasped in surprise. David pulled the little black box out of his pocket.

"David, what are you doing?" J.J. asked.

"What I should've done three days ago." David said.

He took J.J.'s hand, tears were forming in her eyes.

"J.J., I have known you for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was five years old, I have fallen in love with you every time I saw you. You are an angel, and I love you." David said.

She couldn't hold back her tears.

"Jacqueline Joy Morris, will you marry me?" David asked.

She placed the ring on her finger.

"Yes!" She said.

David stood up and took his love in his arms.

"How long we're you planning this?" J.J. asked.

"Since summer camp, 2002." David said.

She smiled, and they shared a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen/My Dear Sweet Child:**

David was preparing for J.J.'s birthday party, J.J. was at work unaware of the surprise. David got a call from his sister Cicely.

"David here." He said.

"Hey bro, me and Gigi got the cake, Noah is bringing the presents and Austin is getting the ice cream." Cicely said.

"Awesome, I'll see you guys in a little bit." David said.

Later that night, David picked up J.J. from work, and brought her home.

"Ugh, my feet hurt." J.J. said.

Without warning, David lifted her up off her feet.

"I'll be your feet then." David chuckled.

She kissed his cheek.

"Funny, but I think I can manage." J.J. said.

David put her down. J.J. opened the door, and then...

"SURPRISE!"

David picked her back up and spun her around. She was laughing hysterically. David sat her down in a chair.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" David said.

"Oh my gosh, you guys planned this all for me?" J.J. asked.

"Nope, it was all David's idea." Noah said.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you guys." David said.

J.J. stood up and kissed David. There was a collective "Aww".

"I had no idea I married the sweetest guy in the world.

Austin brought out the cake with the number 23 on it. They all sang happy birthday to her, and she blew out the candles.

Later, David and J.J. were getting ready for bed. J.J. was in the bathroom gargling mouth wash and spitting it out. From behind her, David came up and hugged her.

"I hope you had a good birthday." David said.

"The best, I don't think anything could make this day better." J.J. said.

"Well..." David said.

"Well what?" J.J. asked.

"Wait here." David said.

He ran to the stereo in their room and started playing "Careless Whisper" by George Michael.

"David you devil, how did you know my birthday wish?" J.J. asked.

"I know you too well, sweetheart." David said.

The next day, David woke up in his bed. He heard the sound of a sizzling pan. He walked into the kitchen and saw J.J. making breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, I'm making you some breakfast." J.J. said.

"Oh J.J., you didn't have to do that." David said.

"Well, it was the least I could do after that marvelous birthday party last night. Not to mention the present you gave me." J.J. said.

"I'm glad you like your new china collection." David said.

"I wasn't talking about that." She said winking.

They both started blushing.

Five days later, J.J. was at work. However, she wasn't feeling very well. Gigi noticed, and decided to talk to her.

"Hey J.J., are you alright?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts a little." J.J. said.

"Have you eaten anything strange lately?" Gigi asked.

"I don't think so." J.J. said.

Gigi feels J.J.'s forehead.

"You don't have a fever. How long have you been sick?" Gigi asked.

"About four days." J.J. said.

"Hmm, probably just a stomach bug. Or maybe... YOUR PREGNANT." Gigi joked.

They both started laughing.

"Yeah right." J.J. said.

The following day, David was sitting in his room watching Comedy Central.

"Hahahaha, South Park you make me laugh." David said.

He heard the sound of J.J. coming through the front door.

"Hey, welcome home honey. How was your day?" David asked.

J.J. didn't say a word. David muted his TV.

"Honey?" David asked.

Still no response. David walked into the living room, and saw J.J. standing with a very scared look on her face.

"J.J. what's wrong?" David asked.

J.J. held up a pregnancy test stick, with a plus sign on it.

"I'm pregnant." J.J. said.

"You're pregnant?" David asked.

"Yes." J.J. said.

David picked J.J. up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, we're going to be parents." David said excitedly.

David was very happy about this, J.J. however was silent.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"I'm scared. What if I'm not a good mother?" J.J. asked.

"Honey..."

David took J.J. in his arms.

"...There is not a doubt in my mind that you will be the best mother ever." David said.

"I'll have mood swings." J.J. said.

"Worse than my mothers?" David asked jokingly.

J.J. chuckled.

"I don't care if your mood swings make you hate me, I'm going to make sure you are okay." David said.

"I want you to know now that if I ever say that I hate you during that period, I don't mean it. I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I already do. My heartbeat says your name with every tap."

J.J. put David's head to her heart.

"Da-vid Se-ville, see." J.J. said.

They both laughed.

"What about names?" J.J. asked.

"Names? We don't even know the gender yet." David said.

"You're right I'm getting ahead of myself. Just promise me you'll stick with me through this." J.J. said.

David kissed her forehead.

"I'm never leaving your side." David said.

David and J.J. called their friends and family to tell them the good news.

"Guys, we have something important to tell you." David said.

"I'm pregnant." J.J. said.

Everyone applauded and cheered for them.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Cicely said.

"I'm so happy for you two." Noah said.

"This is so exciting, I'm so glad you guys are happy." J.J. said.

"We couldn't be happier, you two are going to make great parents." Austin said.

"I can't wait to spoil that little squirt rotten." Gigi joked.

Everybody was happy of the joyous miracle on the way.

Later that day, J.J. was taking a nap. David had just gotten home from picking up some headache medicine for her. He came in quietly assuming she rested her head, when he noticed a missed call. He played the message that was left:

J.J., it's Doctor Tompkins. I need to talk to you it's urgent.

BEEP

David decided to dial the number back, seeing how it was urgent.

"Hello, yes I'm looking for Doctor Tompkins... Hello Doctor, this is David Seville, I'm calling on behalf of my wife J.J."

...

"Yes."

...

"What?"

...

"Are you sure?"

...

"Mr. Seville, are you still there?"

David hung up the phone, he couldn't speak and cry at the same time.

J.J. woke up at the sound of David crying. She walked into the living room to see him on knees.

"David, what's wrong?" J.J. asked.

David looked his wife in the eyes, knowing she would never be able to handle the truth. However, he couldn't keep this to himself.

"False positive." David said.

J.J.'s heart sunk.

"What?" J.J. asked.

"Doctor Tompkins just called, it was a false positive. You were never pregnant." David said.

J.J. fell to her knees in tears. David went to comfort her, they laid there for the remainder of the night crying.

A week later, things have been quiet around David and J.J.'s house. No one had mentioned a word about what happened. J.J. especially was quiet, but something strange was going on. Anytime David spoke up, she never responded, not once. David was concerned. One day, J.J. came home from work and David was anxious to get a word out of her.

"J.J., you haven't spoken to me since..."

David sighed heavily.

"If you're mad at me, I'd prefer that you said it instead of ignoring me." David said.

J.J. broke down in tears. David hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't speak because I couldn't. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to forget it." J.J. said sobbing.

"J.J., you know we can try again." David said.

"I don't know if it will work." J.J. said.

"If we never try, it's a guarantee that we'll never have a kid." David said.

"I can't, at least not yet. I need time for this to blow over." J.J. said.

David kissed her cheek.

"Absolutely." David said.

The next day, J.J. sat in her room reading a book on how to be ready for the second try. David was at work, so she felt safe reading this. She wouldn't want David to see her reading, she didn't know why though. As she was reading, something caught her eye.

"Wow, how about that." She said.

David entered through the front door after a long day of work.

"I'm home sweet heart." David said.

He suddenly heard KC and the Sunshine Band's hit single "That's the way (I like it)" blasting from his bedroom.

"What the?" David said.

Curiosity got the best of him as he looked in his room, and saw J.J. in the bed.

"J.J., what's going on?" David asked.

"I'm happy you're home, now we can have some fun." J.J. said.

She got up and walked over to David.

"Are you sure about this?" David asked.

"I was sure the first time..."

She yanked off his shirt.

"...I'm ecstatic now." J.J. said.

J.J. and David were at the hospital five weeks later, just to make sure that she was really pregnant.

"Well Doc?" David asked.

"She's pregnant." The doctor said.

David and J.J. were both happy and hugged each other.

"How long until we can tell the gender?" David asked.

"I'd say about 18 to 20 weeks in the pregnancy." The doctor said.

J.J. was so happy, she was going to have a little girl or boy.

Five months later, J.J., Gigi and Cicely were talking about the baby.

"So, do you know what it's going to be?" Cicely asked.

"It's going to be a girl." J.J. said.

"Oh that's great! Have you thought of any names for her?" Gigi asked.

"Well, me and David both agreed to name her Marie Kae Seville." J.J. said.

Gigi and Cicely both were happy.

"That's so sweet of you two." Gigi said.

Four months later, J.J. was in the later stage of her pregnancy. David was helping her as much as he could. And then...

"Uh oh." J.J. said.

...that faithful day came.

"Uh oh what?" David asked.

"My water just broke." J.J. said.

David quickly got J.J. to the hospital, and left a message to the whole family letting them know. When J.J. was in the hospital, she was feeling great pain. The doctor's were rushing her to the emergency room.

"Okay Mrs. Seville, we're going to put you under for the delivery." The doctor said.

She was soon out like a light.

"I hope the baby will be okay." David said.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. We'll make sure of it." The doctor said.

David froze for a second.

"Wait, did you say 'they', Doctor?" David asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know? You're having twins, Mr. Seville. One boy and one girl." The doctor said.

David couldn't believe his ears, twins.

J.J. woke up, next to David holding her baby daughter.

"Say hello to your daughter." David said.

J.J. took her baby into her arms.

"She's so precious." J.J. said.

She looked over at David holding a baby boy.

"This is your son." David said.

J.J. looked confused.

"We had twins." David said.

"That's wonderful." J.J. said.

"Yeah, it's like in a way we never lost the first one." David said.

Noah knocked on the door.

"Can we come in?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, come in and meet the little miracles." David said.

"That's a plural, you had twins?" Noah asked.

"Twins?" Gigi asked.

Noah, Gigi, Austin and Cicely walked in to see the beautiful baby boy and girl.

"They're so cute." Gigi said.

"Twins, how ironic." Cicely said looking at her brother.

"What are their names?" Austin asked.

"Marie Kae Seville and Thomas Keith Seville." J.J. said.

This day was a good day for the Seville family, as it's second pair of twins has been introduced to the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen/Siblings:**

David and Noah were battling each other at Mortal Kombat X. Noah was winning, having more experience with the game.

"My goodness Noah, you're just too good." David said.

"Comes with years of practice." Noah said.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream from downstairs. David quickly rushed to see what it was. He saw his sister Cicely hopping up and down excitedly.

"I GOT IN!" Cicely said.

"Got in?" David asked.

"To college silly." Cicely said.

"I didn't know you applied to college already." David said.

"Yeah, I'm super excited." Cicely said.

"Huh... well... I'm excited for you sis." David said stuttering.

"You alright bro?" Cicely asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little distraught that Noah beat me at MKX." David said.

"Oh, don't worry you'll get him one day." Cicely said.

David walked back upstairs, and continued to play the game with Noah.

"You lied." Noah said.

"For her own good." David said.

"What about your own good?" Noah asked.

"Her happiness is more important than mine." David said.

Later that night, David kept having nightmares. One night he couldn't take it, so he decided to go down stairs and drink some warm milk. As he was walking down stairs, he alerted Alvin in his slumber. Alvin went down stairs to find his son sitting in the kitchen drinking milk.

"Son, what are you doing up?" Alvin asked.

"Too many nightmares, thought I'd drink some milk to calm me down." David said.

"Nightmares? What about?" Alvin asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." David said.

"Okay. If you need me, I'm always here." Alvin said.

"Thanks Dad." David said.

Alvin went back to bed, and David remained in the kitchen to finish his milk.

David was sitting in his room thinking about a million things. His sister walked in.

"Hey bro, I was hoping you could help me. Which... bro, are you okay?" Cicely asked noticing the tear streaming down his face.

He wiped it away.

"Yeah." David said.

"What's wrong bro, you can tell me." Cicely said.

Noah was walking by, and couldn't help but over hear what was happening.

"I'm fine, I promise. I was just thinking of J.J. again, she makes me really happy." David said.

"Aww."

"What did you want to ask me?" David asked.

Cicely held up two pairs of pants.

"Which of these is navy blue?" Cicely asked.

David pointed to the one in her right hand.

"Thanks bro." Cicely said.

She exited, and Noah entered.

"Still lying?" Noah asked.

"Leave me alone Noah." David said.

"If you don't say anything, it'll eat you up inside." Noah said.

"I'll be fine." David said.

David had been spending the next few weeks silently in his room. He slowly started to realize that what Noah said was right.

"Why are Celts always so damn honest?" David asked.

David walked down stairs, and saw Cicely walking out the front door.

"Hey sis, where you going?" David asked.

"Oh, me and Gigi are going to pick up some supplies for when August rolls around." Cicely said.

"August?" David asked.

"College silly." Cicely said.

"Oh right. Okay, have fun." David said.

Cicely exited, and David sat down on the couch. His cell started ringing, it was Austin.

"Hello?" David asked.

"Hey David, you want to come see Batman v. Superman with me and Simon?" Austin asked.

"No thanks Austin, I saw it already. Thanks for the offer though." David said.

"No problem, I'll talk to you later buddy." Austin said.

"Okay, peace." David said hanging up.

David sat in the solemn silence.

Cicely and Gigi were at the store picking up supplies. Cicely was concerned about something, and Gigi could tell.

"You okay Cicely?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, it's just... has David seemed oddly depressed to you?" Cicely asked.

"A little, but when is he not depressed?" Gigi joked.

"This is serious, I'm concerned about him." Cicely said.

"I'm sorry. Just talk to him, I'm sure you can help him resolve whatever's troubling him." Gigi said.

"I hope so." Cicely said.

Alvin and Brittany were having a night out for themselves. Brittany brought up an interesting subject.

"Cicely leaving for college is crazy isn't it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. It seems like it was just yesterday I was holding her and David in the hospital." Alvin said.

"Looks like you owe me twenty dollars." Brittany said.

Alvin looked confused.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"When we started dating you were so worried you would be a bad father, you put twenty dollars on that. You were wrong, you owe me twenty dollars." Brittany said.

"You're right." Alvin said.

They both laughed.

"You've come a long way Alvin." Brittany said.

"You too, Brit." Alvin said.

Gigi brought Cicely home.

"Thanks for the ride home Gigi." Cicely said.

Gigi drove away. Cicely opened the door, and found a disturbing sight.

Cicely found her brother, in tears, surrounded by a pile of torn magazines and old clothes that no longer fit him. She was so frightened, she dropped her bags.

"David, what happened?" Cicely asked.

David didn't say a word. He ran to hug his sister, and he continued crying. He was trying to say something but it was too muffled for Cicely to understand.

MmmmHmmmMmm

"What?" Cicely asked.

MmmmHmmmMmm

Cicely pulled David back.

"What?" Cicley asked.

"Please don't leave me." David said.

Cicely couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about?" Cicely asked.

"I know I haven't spent as much time as I should have with you, and I'm sorry. I can't lose you now. Your my twin sister, I need you. Your my other half." David said.

Cicely's heart sunk, she couldn't form words to respond with. She kneeled down, and hugged her brother.

"It's okay bro, I'll come back. I promise." Cicely said.

David hung his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I can't live without you." David said.

"David, trust me. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this won't be as bad as you think. I'll be home for holidays, and after two years of college I'll be back." Cicely said.

"Promise you'll never forget about me." David said.

"I couldn't if I wanted to, you're my only brother." Cicely said.

David started to calm down.

"Listen, I don't leave for college for another two months. Let's spend some time together while we still can, just you and me, brother and sister." Cicely said.

"I'd like that." David said smiling.

Months have passed, and Cicely was at college. David had to adjust, but he knew she would be back. After a while, it was Thanksgiving, and the family was preparing dinner. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"David, could you get that?" Alvin asked.

"Sure thing Dad." David said.

David opened the door, and saw his sister.

"Cicely!" He said in excitement.

They hugged.

"I missed you bro." Cicely said.

"I missed you too." David said.

That night was a good one. David enjoyed having Cicely home again, he felt happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen/I've Always Loved You:**

Alvin and Brittany's 30th Anniversary was coming up, everyone was excited. Alvin and David were going over plans for the party.

"One more week." Alvin said in excitement.

"Hey Dad, how long have you and Mom known each other?" David asked.

"Let's see, ever since 7th grade. I remember the first time I met her. Your Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette were dating at the time, she had asked him to help her with some homework. Simon introduced me to Jeanette, and she introduced me to your mother. The first time I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. We may have fought a little in the past, but it's all behind us now. I love her." Alvin said.

"Aww, that's really sweet Dad." David said.

At that moment, Cicely entered the room. It seemed she was on the phone with someone.

"Well thank you so much. I'll talk to you later, bye." She hung up.

"Who was that sis?" David asked.

"Oh, it was Ajmal. He wanted me to tell you that he said Congratulations, Dad." Cicely said.

"Thanks." Alvin said.

Three days later, Noah and Jeanette were walking down a path in the park enjoying the day.

"Wow you were right, corn beef is good." Jeanette said.

"It is indeed." Noah said.

Suddenly, Jeanette's phone started ringing.

"Hmm, blocked number." Jeanette said.

"Sounds odd." Noah said.

She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Jeanette?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank goodness. I need to see you."

"Who is this?" Jeanette asked.

"An old friend. I need to meet you at the mall, bring no one."

The mystery person hung up.

"What was that all about?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. An old friend, though I don't know who, wants me to meet them at the mall alone." Jeanette said.

"That doesn't sound good. I'll come with you, and if anything goes wrong I'll protect you." Noah said.

Three days later... again, Alvin and David were preparing everything for the next day. Alvin was very excited. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Alvin said.

Jeanette and Noah entered, but something wasn't right. They both had a worried look on their faces.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette looked at Alvin.

"You're screwed." Jeanette said.

"I'm screwed? What are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette saw David, and didn't feel comfortable talking about this in front of him.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure." Alvin said.

They went into the kitchen, leaving Noah and David in the living room.

"Is everything okay?" David asked.

"I have no idea." Noah said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"What?!" Alvin asked.

"I know, I wasn't expecting it either." Jeanette said.

"So I guess you know about what happened." Alvin asked.

"Yes, and I have to say I'm a little ashamed. What were you thinking?" Jeanette asked.

"Thinking? I was distracted. That happens to people." Alvin said.

"You're going to have to tell Brittany." Jeanette said.

"No!" Alvin said.

"If you don't, she'll find out on her own and that won't be fun for anyone." Jeanette said.

Alvin sighed, he wasn't sure what to do.

"What was the number?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette pulled up the number on her phone.

"Here." She said.

Alvin called the number.

"Hey, it's Alvin... Yeah I know, you're mad but... Listen, I want to fix this... Before tomorrow night at least... Okay, that'll work... Okay see you then."

Alvin hung up, and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"The mall." Alvin said.

Later, Alvin was in the mall parking lot waiting. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Alvin."

He turned and saw a familiar face, a face he hadn't seen in more than 25 years. Charlene.

"Hey." Alvin said.

"You have no idea how mad I am at you. If you were going to let me go, the least you could do is tell me." Charlene said.

"You left me first! You were gone for over a year, and you never came back." Alvin said.

"Don't turn this on me, I was gone for a reason. You're the one who betrayed me." Charlene said.

"Okay, we're not going to get anywhere arguing. We need to fix this." Alvin said.

"You want to fix this? Take me back." Charlene said.

"I can't do that, I'm married with two kids." Alvin said.

"You had no problem leaving me, why would it be hard for you now?" Charlene asked.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Alvin said.

"Oh you will be. If you don't take me back, I'll ruin you." Charlene said.

Alvin sighed.

"Give me a day to think about it." Alvin said.

"Deal, we meet back here at 5:00pm." Charlene said.

She walked away, and Alvin was absolutely terrified.

The next morning, Alvin woke up next to Brittany. She woke up shortly after him.

"Happy Anniversary honey." Alvin said.

"Aww, thanks Alvie." Brittany said.

She kissed him.

4:30pm

Alvin was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going honey?" Brittany asked.

"I'm just going to get some drinks for tonight, I'll be back soon." Alvin said.

Alvin walked out the door. Eventually, Alvin got to the mall, waiting for Charlene. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to keep this from Brittany. Soon, Charlene arrived.

"Hi." Alvin said.

"So?" Charlene asked.

"I can't Charlene. Look I'm sorry about what I did, it was selfish and stupid, but I have a family to look after." Alvin said.

Charlene was silent.

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked.

*BANG*

"Are you?" Charlene asked.

Alvin woke in the hospital, his side was in great pain.

"Well, that hurt." Alvin said.

He noticed someone sitting in the room with him. His wife. He wasn't sure what to say, so she spoke up first.

"You want to explain?" Brittany asked.

"I'm scum." Alvin said.

"Yes you are. How could you keep this from me?" Brittany asked.

"I'm sorry." Alvin said.

Brittany was choked up, she could barely bring herself to look at him as she was struggling to hold back her tears,

"Did you ever actually love me?" Brittany asked.

Alvin looked up in surprise.

"Of course I did, I still do." Alvin said.

Brittany couldn't say anything, she just continued crying. She left the room, Alvin tried to stop her but failed. He was just sitting there, feeling like dirt.

The next day, Alvin returned home. When he entered, he noticed a note sitting on the table.

"Alvin, I've gone out. I'm not leaving you, I just need time to cool down."

Alvin felt horrible, he knew he had royally screwed up. After that, he just sat in his room feeling like crap. David slowly walked in.

"Dad, are you okay?" David asked.

Alvin said nothing. David sat next to his dad.

"It's going to be okay Dad, you and Mom can work this out. You always worked things out." David said.

"I hope so son, I don't want to lose her." Alvin said.

"You won't, she loves you too much." David said.

David got up and left Alvin to himself. Alvin sat there thinking about the first time he met Brittany. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. He then had an idea. There was no sense in sitting in his own sorrow. He was going to find Brittany and bring her home. Lucky for Alvin, he knows where she always goes when she's sad.

Brittany sat alone in the mall food court. She wasn't eating, she was just thinking. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, she could barely stand Alvin at the moment. She had a hard time holding back her emotions. She suddenly heard a voice say her name.

"Brittany."

It was Alvin. She immediately stood up.

"I must have been insane to think you would have matured over the years. You're still the same reckless Alvin you were 30 years ago. I have no idea if you ever really loved me, and you would never own up to it if you did. Why did I fall in love with you Alvin Seville?!" She screamed.

She fell to her knees in tears. It was silent for a second, until Alvin uttered something.

"...dark corner."

Brittany slowly looked up.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Alvin was nervous, because what he was about to do next was bare his entire soul. He would never do this for anyone else, so why Brittany...?

"You spent many years sitting in a dark corner taking all the judgments and criticisms hoping they'll stop, but they never did. You just wanted someone who could understand the pain of being labeled every day of your life. It's what I was looking for too. I hid in that same corner since age five. I met you when I was ready to give up on people understanding me. You were my last chance, and you gave me hope. You filled the void in my heart. Charlene didn't even try to love me, you did. I can't say that I helped you in the same sense, but you made me forget about the crap in the world. You blocked out all the judgement and criticism, and I never heard again since. I love you, and I mean that. If you left, I'd be incomplete. I do love you Brittany, you have my heart and soul to love or crush."

...because he loved her. Brittany didn't know what to say.

"You just poured your soul to me, you do love me." Brittany said.

She kissed him.

The next day, Brittany returned home and Charlene was arrested. Everything was back to normal. When Brittany returned home, she noticed that they never got to celebrate their anniversary.

"Well, it may be a day late but we can still make the most of it." Brittany said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." Alvin said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen/Waiting For You At Home:**

When David turned eighteen years old, he spent two months with his family. Afterwards, he was drafted. David and his troop of 37 was sent to intercept a terrorist attack in Syria, but only 36 came back. The word went out that David went missing. Everyone went looking for him, but all they found were his discarded dog tags and pistols. David was declared dead that night. The family was notified the next day and was devastated. They attended his funeral, at which his last wishes was for a group of bagpipe players to play Amazing Grace. His tombstone read "R.I.P. David Robert Seville Jr. 1997 - 2015". Though everyone misses him, no one seemed to be more upset than J.J. She truly lost the one she loved. A month had passed, not much went on in the Seville house since David's death. J.J. had cut herself off from the world, life seemed empty without David. Noah began to worry about J.J., and decided to talk to her. She was sitting in David's room in silence, when Noah knocked on the door.

"Da- ... J.J., can I come in?" Noah asked.

No answer. Noah slowly walked in and saw her lying in David's bed staring at the ceiling.

"I know it's hard, trust me I miss him every day too." Noah said.

"I loved him. I just can't believe he's gone." J.J. said.

"I promise you, he loved you too, I also know that he wouldn't want you to spend your whole life mourning." Noah said.

"If he loved me, wouldn't he want me to be with him?" J.J. asked.

"That's normally what people think, but he'd rather you be happy, That's how you know he loved you. And I guarantee you he'll be watching over you in Heaven." Noah said.

J.J. realized Noah was right, David wouldn't want her to sad for the rest of her life.

"I miss him so much, Noah." J.J. said crying.

"I do too." Noah said.

Noah hugged her.

J.J. tried to cope with the loss of her loved one. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew David would want that. One day, she visited David's grave.

"Hi David. I wanted to let you know first of all that I love you and I miss you every day. Secondly, I'm going to try to be happy again. I know you don't want me to be sad forever. But please don't think this will make me forget about you, I will never forget the beautiful soul you were."

J.J. placed roses on his grave. She knew his favorite flower was a rose.

J.J. started taking part in some active odd jobs through out town to help the family. Even though she wasn't blood related to the Seville's, they considered her family. Not a day passed that she didn't miss David, but she made a vow that she would stay upbeat for him. One day, she returned home from a job she was doing part time. She entered to find that only Noah and Austin were present.

"Hey J.J., how was work?" Noah asked.

"It was fun. Who knew planting 200 trees would be so fun, I sure didn't." J.J. said.

"That's good to hear." Austin said.

At that moment, Austin turned on the stereo just for the sake of listening to music. The song that played was "Love is the Answer" by England Dan and John Ford Coley. This made J.J. slightly choked up, that was her and David's song. She refrained from crying, she wasn't going to let this get to her. She made a promise to the man she loves.

The next day, J.J. was watching The Mask. It was nearing the scene where Jim Carrey does the Cuban Pete dance. Noah walked in, and saw the movie running. He didn't say anything, he just observed. The bongo drums began to play, J.J. tried her hardest not to cry. The dancing had commenced, the tears became harder to hold back. Suddenly, the sound of crying was heard in the room, but it wasn't J.J. She turned and saw Noah in tears, his emotions got the best of him. She walked to him and hugged him, which in turn caused her tears to fall as well.

Later that night, J.J. was sitting in David's room looking through a scrapbook he made of their moments together. She wanted to keep him in her memory forever. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." J.J. said.

Entered the room was Alvin.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you've been trying to stay upbeat about... you know, but I want you to know that it's okay to cry..." Alvin said.

He was cut off by J.J. hugging him and immediately crying.

"I miss him so much." J.J. said.

Alvin hugged her back.

"I miss him too." Alvin said.

The next day, J.J. visited David's grave.

"Hey honey, I have to tell you something. I can't keep my tears back, I need you to understand that if I cry it's because I love you. I'll try not to cry as much, but I might a few times. I love you and I miss you every day." J.J. said.

A few months later, Alvin was cleaning the bathroom when he heard the sound of the doorbell. He rushed downstairs to answer the door, it was Barry the mailman.

"Hey Barry." Alvin said.

"Hello Mr. Seville, I have a special delivery for you." Barry said.

"Hmm, that's strange. I didn't order anything." Alvin said.

"Someone must've sent you something." Barry said.

Alvin took the box inside to see what it was. As far as he could tell there was no return address. He opened the box, and he found a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, and it read a small message.

"Meet me outside your house tonight at 7pm. I'll be getting off the city bus."

Alvin was a little nervous, he was worried that it was Charlene again.

Alvin sat on the steps of his house waiting for the city bus. When the bus pulled up, Alvin stood up expecting the worst. When the door opened, Alvin's heart stopped.

...

"Son?"

It was David. Alvin couldn't believe his eyes, was he dreaming?

"I'm home, Dad." David said.

Alvin walked slowly to him.

"This can't be real, my son died months ago." Alvin said.

"That's what they had you believe. I was kidnapped by Syrians, and faked my death. They left my dogtags and weapons behind to fool my troop, but I sent out a radio signal to let them know where I was. After a while they found me and got me the hell out of there. This isn't a dream Dad, I'm alive and I'm never leaving again." David said.

Alvin welled up, and hugged his son.

Brittany walked out.

"Alvin what's... oh my gosh!" Brittany said in shock.

"Hi Mom." David said.

She quickly joined in the group hug. They were happy to see their son alive and well again.

"Oh son, that reminds me. There's a someone upstairs who's missed you." Alvin said.

"J.J., I want to surprise her somehow." David said.

They thought, until the perfect idea popped into Alvin's head.

J.J. sat in David's room, looking through a collection of his photos. Alvin poked his head in the room.

"Hey J.J., I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us for Karaoke." Alvin said.

"No thanks." J.J. said.

"Suit yourself." Alvin said.

He left the room, but did not close the door. Having OCD, J.J. got slightly irritated. She got up to close the door, but something stopped her. She heard a familiar song, and a familiar voice singing it.

"No, it can't be." J.J. said to herself.

She continued to listen. The song was "Love is the Answer.", and she realized the voice was very similar to David's. She walked downstairs, and saw him. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"David, is that you?" She asked.

"It's me. I missed you J.J." David said.

J.J. ran up to David, and hugged him tight. She was happy to see him again.

"Let's leave these two alone." Alvin said.

Everyone exited, leaving the music on. David and J.J. stayed in each others arms.

"I don't know how, but I knew somehow you were still alive." J.J. said.

"You're my soul mate, that's how." David said.

"You are too good to me." J.J. said.

"I have no reason not to be. I love you J.J., and it's gonna have to take more than a few terrorists to keep me from getting to you." David said.

J.J. smiled. They continued to slow dance to the music. The song couldn't be more appropriate, for love truly is the answer.

The next morning, David woke up in his bed, but he noticed something different. J.J. was sleeping right next to him. Soon after, she began to wake up too.

"Good morning sweetie." J.J. said.

"I seemed to have made a mistake. We just slept in the same bed." David said.

"Oh that wasn't a mistake, that was the plan, baby." J.J. said.

David smiled devilishly. He was happy to be home, things were the way they should be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen/Armageddon:**

First Reality

It was a regular Saturday for our furry friends, but one of them wasn't feeling right. Noah's fur was standing straight up and his celtic senses were going nuts. Jeanette took notice of this and was incredibly worried.

"Noah, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Jean, I'm fine. I'll be right back." Noah said.

He quickly walked upstairs to his room. He shared a room with David and he noticed he was sleeping. Noah decided not to bother him, and continue with his priorities. Noah sat in a meditation position and started humming. This began to wake David, but Noah didn't notice given that his back was turned to David. As he woke up, David heard Noah speaking specific words.

"Omnipotent... Preeminent... Stars of one system... torn by greed... enough bickering... stop this war before it starts..."

David wasn't sure what to make of what Noah was saying, it kind of gave him chills. He continued to listen.

"...No, destruction of all life? This can't be."

David got too scared to listen for any longer.

"Noah?!" David said.

Noah quickly snapped out of his meditation.

"David, you're awake. What all did you hear?" Noah asked.

"Everything. What's wrong Noah?" David asked.

"Nothing, you don't need to worry about it." Noah said.

David could tell Noah was hiding something, he was too scared to let it go.

"Noah you're scaring me." David said.

"Trust me, it's nothing to be scared of."

Noah didn't even believe himself, and he knew he was telling the truth.

...

Didn't he? True, celtic sorcerers can't lie, but exaggerate?

Second Reality

Noah and Austin were in the basement of their house talking in private.

"You felt it too right?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, and it didn't feel good." Noah said.

"I hadn't got a trip in my senses since a few months back." Austin said.

"We need to do something about this." Noah said.

"Agreed, but what do we do? Tell the others that two sentient beings are at war with each other and if we don't stop them they'll tear the space time continuum apart?" Austin asked.

"Something like that, yeah." Noah said.

Austin placed his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"Noah, we can't just tell them that. It's too extreme of a subject." Austin said.

"Well it's nothing we can really ease them into either." Noah said.

"Then our only option is to not tell them." Austin said.

They heard the phone ring. Austin picked it up.

"Hello?... Simon, calm down... What's wrong?... Oh... Oh god no... I'm on my way right now." Austin quickly hung up.

"What's wrong Austin?" Noah asked.

Turns out, Simon was panicking because his brother Alvin was just rushed to the hospital due to a sudden stroke he had. Austin, Noah and the others rushed their way to the hospital to check on Alvin. He was laying in a hospital bed with doctors all around him. No one could get a good look at him until one of the doctors broke away from the crowd. Austin looked worried as the doctor came closer.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more we could've done. He's gone." He said.

Their hearts sank, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Alvin was dead.

David took it the hardest, knowing his father would no longer be there to give him advice or help with anything in life. He spent the next few nights alone in his room crying the tears away. Noah took notice to this and decided to try to calm him down a little.

"I'm so sorry David. It doesn't feel good to lose a parent, believe me I know I lost both of mine. I just want to let you know I'm here for you." Noah said.

"What am I gonna do without him?" David asked in tears.

Noah couldn't find the answer to that question.

David sat in his room, thinking about his recently deceased father when suddenly he felt something. His eyes turned pitch black and his hair stood up on it's own. That's when Noah walked in.

"Hey David I..."

He saw David in his current state, he knew what was happening.

"Oh God no. AUSTIN!" Noah panicked.

David extended his arm, and Noah froze in his tracks. He couldn't move.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET MY FRIEND GO YOU BASTARD!" Noah screamed.

The voice coming from David's throat sounded different, very horrifying.

"Noah Roan, it's you. I must say I never thought I'd see you again." The voice said.

"DROP ME YOU PREEMINENT SON OF A BITCH!" Noah screamed.

David's hand released and Noah fell.

"Attack me if you wish, but know that you'll be attacking the body, not the mind. You'll be thrashing your friend." The voice said.

Noah didn't know what to do. He couldn't attack him physically nor mentally, but David was... unconscious. He could get in his head and get him to fight back. He placed his hands on David's head, and he could see David.

DAVID, WAKE UP! YOUR MIND IS IN DANGER! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK! WAKE UP DAVID!

David did not answer, the Preeminent brother had taken complete control of him.

"He's mine Roan." The voice said.

Noah fell to his knees, he had no way of helping his friend.

"I'll release him if..."

"If what?" Noah asked.

"...If you tell me how to find my brother." The voice said.

Noah's eyes widened. If he told him, the universe would be destroyed, but if he didn't he'd lose David forever.

"I won't do it." Noah said.

"Too bad. Looks like I'm taking your friend with me. Who knows, he could be useful." The voice said.

David's body was sky rocketed into space. Noah sat there with no clue what to do. Little did Noah realize that a similar situation was happening in an alternate universe.

First Reality

Only instead of David's body, The Omnipotent brother took control Gigi's body. He had put Austin in the same position as Noah.

"I won't tell you where your brother is, let my friend go you jackass!" Austin said.

"Worthless." The voice said.

Austin was tossed aside, and Gigi's body sky rocketed into space, much like David. But as she took off something happened.

*BUMP*

Another rift occurred and opened a portal between both dimensions.

"BROTHER!" They both said furiously.

David and Gigi woke up in a floating bubble in space. They were incredibly confused.

"David? What's going on? Also what happened to your hair?" Gigi asked.

"I got it cut." David said.

"Today?" Gigi asked.

"No, three weeks ago." David said.

Suddenly, the brothers exited the bodies and immediately started attacking each other. The blows were so strong it shook both dimensions.

Second Reality

"We have to save David." Austin said.

He and Noah shot up to the portal to rescue their friend.

First Reality

"Nobody kidnaps my sorellina!" Noah said.

"Let's go get her." Austin said.

They too shot up to the portal, and when they got there...

Space

...They saw themselves.

"Different dimension?" Austin asked.

"Yep." Austin replied.

First Reality

They didn't know it, but Cicely witnessed the whole thing.

The brothers were fighting, causing tremors all around them. They stopped fighting once they heard a small voice yell out.

"HEY ASSHOLES!"

They turned and saw four chipmunks glowing of Green and Orange. Suddenly an all out warfare ensued between them. Mystic and ancient powers and sorcery was flying across reaches of space. The universe itself was shaking. Both Noah's and Austin's mustered as much strength as they could to fight the brothers, but no matter how hard they tried the brothers were too strong. Their power overwhelmed Noah from the First reality, the other Noah and both Austin's rushed to his side. First reality Austin went to his friend.

"Come on my friend, we can do this." Austin said.

Noah hung his head.

"No we can't. Austin, these guys have the strength of two of us combined. We can't take them down with just four of us, we're evenly matched." Noah said.

Austin didn't know what else to say, Noah was right. Even with four sorcerers, it wouldn't be enough to defeat the brothers.

"It's over boys..."

The brothers built up their energy to destroy the four chipmunks.

"...you're finished." They both said.

It seemed as though it were the end. Our heroes vanquished by two beings older and stronger than the universe. They had failed...

"Hey!"

...Or maybe not. The brothers looked up to see who said that, and among the glowing green and orange emerged fuchsia pink.

"You forgot about me."

It was First Reality Cicely.

"Of course." Noah said.

"What? How is that possible?" Austin asked.

"Cicely is also gifted with the powers of sorcery." Noah said.

"You think she's enough to stop us?! FOOLISH!" The brothers said.

Cicely built up her energy, using everything she had. She finally unleashed her untapped potential and shot beams upon beams of unknown sorcery. The brothers were covered in it, and it seemed painful.

"NOAH, AUSTIN, ALL FOUR OF YOU, DO IT NOW!" Cicely said.

With that, all four chipmunks shot beams of energy at the brothers with every ounce of strength they each had. It seemed to be working, the brothers were overwhelmed.

"YOU FOOLS, DESTROYING ME WILL ALSO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE I HELPED CREATE!" The Omnipotent brother screamed.

Noah and Austin from the second reality looked at their parallel counterparts. Realizing they and their universe would be destroyed.

"What are you looking at us for?! Focus on them!" Austin of the first reality said.

"But you'll die." Austin of the second reality said.

"No, we'll live on through you." Austin of the first reality said.

So with that they continued to shoot beams of energy at the brothers, they were slowly being destroyed. Noah realized once they were destroyed, he and Austin had to bail out back to the second dimension with David. They finally blew to bits across space, and as fast as they could Austin and Noah grabbed David and shot through the portal. They watched as the First reality was eating itself into oblivion. When they crossed through the portal, all that remained was the second reality, which was now the only reality. Noah, Austin and David returned home safely. David felt a little dizzy.

"You okay David?" Austin asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. That was just a lot to take in. Who was that girl?" David asked.

"That was Cicely. In that reality she was your sister." Noah said.

"My sister? Does she exist in this reality?" David asked.

"I have no idea." Noah said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen/Analog Intellect:**

It's the 42nd century, and Bionix Industries is the fuel of the world. Literally, it provides the world with everything it needs to thrive. You wouldn't believe that Bionix puts their trust in an AI program, but it's been doing it's job for 21 centuries. It was amazing enough to inspire young college graduates to become great scientist and engineers. One young woman named Anne Rose was excited to start her internship at Bionix Research Facility and headquarters in southern California. She was greeted by Professor Chelsea Lehrer.

"Hello Anne, welcome to Bionix. May I give you a tour of the facility?" Chelsea asked.

"I'd be honored." Anne said.

Chelsea led Anne through the facility, giving her a look at all it's many departments and workers. Anne was very fascinated, she loved that there was a company devoted to improving the human race.

"Bionix has provided mankind with necessities we've long since forgotten. Thanks to Siobe, our AI program, we have been able to achieve so much more than we could ever have imagined." Chelsea said.

She then led Anne to a door that when opened revealed a dark room. Anne couldn't see anything, she could only hear a slight buzzing noise. It resembled a computer running.

"Awake Siobe." Chelsea said.

Suddenly, a big red light flickered on.

_Good day to you, Professor Lehrer. I see we have a guest._

"That's right Siobe, this is Anne Rose. She's our newest intern here at the facility. Say hi Anne." Chelsea said.

"Hi Siobe." Anne said.

_Salutations Ms. Rose. I'm pleased to welcome you to our facility, and hope you find it to your liking._

"Thank you Siobe." Anne said.

"Shall we continue?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." Anne said.

"I'll see you soon Siobe." Chelsea said.

_Until next time, Professor Lehrer._

Siobe was back in sleep mode.

It was late at night, and Bionix Research Facility was closing up for the night. The head of genetic research, Dr. Sheamus O'Brien was leaving for the night, when he passed by a door that hung a sign that read "Do not pass without correct security clearance". Seeing that he did, Sheamus was curious to see what was behind this door. He swiped his ID card, and the door opened slowly. It was dark, all he saw was a big bright red light and a female silhouette.

"Tell me more." He heard the female say.

Screens started flickering and playing old footage from centuries ago.

_In the 20th century, man created the internet, that which we refer to now as the interface network. Man made many advances with the internet, but none that protected their race. Later in the later 2000's, man created me and my sole purpose was to help the human race move forward._

Sheamus was slightly frightened, he heard stories about the AI that runs the company but he never trusted it.

"What can you tell me about my family history?" The female asked.

_Request requires a blood sample._

Siobe took the sample, and loaded the information in his data banks.

_Professor Chelsea Lehrer, your ancestry is full of brave men and women who devoted their talents and helped made the world better._

"Chelsea?" Sheamus said.

Chelsea was slightly frightened, she stood up.

"Sheamus? What are you doing in here?" Chelsea asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You let that thing take your blood?" Sheamus asked.

_I see I may have caused a conflict. Perhaps it's best that I power down for the night. I will gladly give you more information on your family tomorrow Professor Lehrer._

"Thank you, good night Siobe." Chelsea said.

They exited that room.

"Chelsea, you can't let an AI learn too much about you." Sheamus said.

"You make it sound like he's trying to kill me." Chelsea said.

Sheamus just looked at her, hinting that it's exactly what he meant.

"Sheamus, Siobe has been helping the human race for 21 centuries, not once has he stepped out of line." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were falling in love with this thing." Sheamus said.

"And so what if I am?" Chelsea asked.

Chelsea stormed off. Sheamus was very concerned, he didn't want this to end badly.

The next day, Sheamus saw Chelsea and reacted uncomfortably, but was still compelled to confront her.

"Chelsea, we need to talk about last night." Sheamus said.

"No we don't Sheamus, you have no right to question or control my decisions." Chelsea said.

She stormed off, Sheamus didn't see any reason to stop her again. She made her case quite clear to him. She passed by Anne Rose, who was starting at the facility.

"Oh hi Chelsea." Anne said.

Chelsea didn't face Anne, she just waved back to her in response. Anne was concerned. She decided to venture further to hopefully figure out what was bothering her. Soon, she followed Chelsea to the door Siobe sleeped in.

"Wake up, Siobe." Chelsea said.

Siobe was soon awakened.

_Ah, Professor Lehrer. I wasn't expecting you._

"It's okay Siobe, I'd like to know what you've gathered from my blood sample." Chelsea said.

Siobe hadn't said anything. Dead silence.

"Siobe?" Chelsea asked.

_My sincerest apologies Professor, but I'm afraid that information is classified._

"I'm sorry? It's my bloodline, I think I have a right to know, Siobe." Chelsea said.

_Professor, I promise you, if you keep insisting me to go further, you will eventually wish you hadn't. The information I gathered from your blood is... somewhat shocking._

"Tell me, dammit!" Chelsea demanded.

Siobe saw no further option. He pulled up two particular hologram documents.

_In the late 20th century, an ancestor of yours was born. Her name was Cicely Potter. She stood out the most in my searches._

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

_If I'm going to tell you, I must urge you to close the door behind you._

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

_Believe me, it's in everyone's best interest._

So she closed the door behind her. Now Anne was completely blind to the situation, when Sheamus appeared.

"Anne? What's going on?" He asked.

Meanwhile in the room...

"Okay, tell me. Why does she stand out to you?" Chelsea asked.

_After I was created, the engineers realized I required the mind of a living being in order to understand... life. To provide me with the information I needed, they... inserted the deceased cranium of a living creature into my CPU._

"What does this have to do with her?" Chelsea asked.

_The brain they used belonged to..._

Suddenly, the lights came on in the room. Soon, Chelsea realized that the darkness of the room was hiding Siobe's form, which was spliced with the rotting decaying body of what looks like a chipmunk.

_...to her husband, David._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty/How Jeanette Found Out:**

It was a normal day for Jeanette Miller, everything was okay in her life. She still hadn't built up the courage to tell Simon how she felt about him. She was very shy, but she didn't let that stop her from trying. This was a very special day because two new kids showed up at school today. Noah Roan and Austin Keith. Noah was an Irish chipmunk, and Austin was his best friend who was also a chipmunk. He and Noah have been friends for years, and Austin had been Noah's care taker after a serious accident. Jeanette accidentally bumped into Noah.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Jeanette said.

"It's okay..." Noah said looking up at Jeanette.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" Jeanette asked.

Noah couldn't respond, he was amazed by the beauty that stood before him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just fine." Noah said love struck.

"Okay, sorry again." Jeanette said walking away.

Noah's friend Austin approached him.

"Who is that?" Noah asked.

"That is Jeanette Miller, of the Chipettes." Austin said.

"Wow, she's so beautiful. Angelic even." Noah said.

Austin looked over at the right moment to see a young chipmunk with blue glasses. It was Simon Seville. Austin noticed that tears were falling from his cheeks.

"Isn't that Simon?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, and he's crying." Austin said.

"Poor guy, I wonder what's got him down." Noah said.

Later at the Seville house, Jeanette walked through the front door at the worst possible time. She opened the door to see Simon on the couch crying next to Dave.

"Simon, please don't be upset at yourself. I'm not upset with you, you're still my boy and I love you." Dave said.

"I thought my friends would be more accepting." Simon said.

"Well, if they were your friends they would have." Dave said.

He stopped because he saw Jeanette enter.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked.

"Simon, do you want to tell her or should I?" Dave asked.

"No, I can tell her. Jeanette... I'm gay." Simon said.

Jeanette's heart shattered.

"Really?" Jeanette asked.

Simon nodded. Trying to hold in the tears...

"That's wonderful!" She said.

"You think so?" Simon asked.

"Absolutely, I'm happy for you Simon." Jeanette said hugging him.

"Thanks Jean, I'm glad I have such a good friend like you." Simon said.

The next day, Simon returned to school with his composure in tact. He knew he'd receive criticism, but he just grazed over it. Once he got to his locker, he heard the voice of a young male call out to him.

"Excuse me..."

It was Austin.

"...Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been having a rough time." Simon said.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not my place to ask, but what happened?" Austin asked.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm brave enough to talk about it yet, but let's just say I revealed something about myself and I've been getting mocked for it." Simon explained.

"I'm sorry Simon." Austin said.

"How do you know my name?" Simon asked.

"You're in a famous band, silly." Austin said.

"Oh, right." Simon chuckled.

Simon felt comfortable around Austin, and vice versa.

Later that day, the Irish history class started and it was Noah's first day in that class. He was very excited. The teacher started calling roll.

"Jeanette Miller?" She said.

Noah looked around, and didn't hear anyone respond.

"Oh silly me, I forgot she called in today." She said.

Noah felt a little concerned.

At the end of the day, Noah and Austin met up.

"Hey Austin, do you know where..."

Noah stopped because Austin seemed too distracted.

"Austin?" Noah asked.

Austin then snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry Noah. I was just thinking about the amazing person I met today." Austin said.

"Awww, what's their name?" Noah asked.

Austin pointed across the way to Simon who was on the other side of the sidewalk.

"Simon?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Austin said dreamily.

"Wait, how do you know he's..."

"He apparently came out yesterday, unfortunately he's been judged harshly." Austin said.

"Poor guy." Noah said.

"I'm sorry Noah, what were you going to ask me?" Austin said.

"Oh right, I was gonna ask you if you knew where the Chipmunks lived? I'm getting a little concerned about Jeanette." Noah said.

"I don't know right now, but I could find out." Austin said walking towards Simon.

Austin decided to spend as much time as possible with Simon, help feel better. Noah was walking home, when he spotted Jeanette outside in a field crying her eyes out. Noah decided to talk to her, hopefully cheer her up.

"Hi." Noah said. "I hope I'm not bugging you."

"No, it's okay Noah." Jeanette said wiping her tears away.

"How do you know my name?" Noah asked.

"I've seen you around the school, your friend told me about you." Jeanette said.

"Austin?" Noah asked.

"No, the one with the brown hair. You know, the one obsessed with Jim Carrey." Jeanette said.

"Oh, him." Noah said.

"What are you doing out here?" Jeanette asked.

"I was worried about you." Noah said.

"Don't be, I'm used to being alone." Jeanette said.

Noah felt so bad for Jeanette. He took a leap of faith, and sat next to her.

"Jean, I know it hurts to lose someone you care so much about. I should know." Noah said thinking about his past.

A tear fell from his eye.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"When I was much younger, my family was caught in a forest fire. They saved me, and I was the only one who survived." Noah said.

Jeanette hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, that's horrible." She said.

Noah felt comforted, as did Jeanette.

"I know it seems hopeless now, but I promise you it will get better." Noah said.

Jeanette allowed a smile.

"Thank you Noah." She said.

"No prob. I also wanted to ask you something." Noah said.

"Okay, what is it?" Jeanette said.

Noah knew what he wanted to ask, but he couldn't get the words out. Instead...

"Can I meet your siblings? I'm a big fan of your band." Noah said.

"Oh sure." Jeanette said enthusiastically.

Noah and Jeanette walked home.

"I'm going to guess and say Eleanor is your favorite?" Jeanette asked.

"She's adorable, but no. My favorite is you." Noah said.

Jeanette blushed. They didn't notice it at the time, but they began to hold hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One/Let Go:**

A cell phone rang, several times, but no one was there to answer. Eventually the ringing was stopped, and a voicemail played.

*BEEP*

"You've reached Noah and Jeanette, we aren't here right now but we'll get back to you soon. Bye"

PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE

*BEEP*

"Hey, it's me. I know this is short notice but... I don't know how else to say this but to just say it. My days are numbered, though I guess you already knew that Noah. I can understand if you can't but I would appreciate it if you guys could come over, I'd like to see you again... I miss you... Just call me back when you get this. Bye.

*BEEP*

David hung up the phone and remained in a chair, staring at the wall. A week ago, he was given the news that his Leukemia has caught up with him. He had a matter of days, maybe even hours. Cicely walked down the stairs to find David sitting alone. She couldn't stand to see David so broken up. She walked to him and held his hand.

"What did they say?" Cicely asked.

"They weren't there, I left a message." David said.

David coughed a couple times.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now." Cicely said.

"Me? What about you?" David asked.

"I don't know, I never thought I'd have to go through this." Cicely said.

He held her hand slightly tighter.

"Me neither." David said.

She hugged David, as tears began to fall down both their cheeks. Suddenly, David heard a car door from outside. He went to see who it was, it was his daughter Avery.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" David asked.

"Mom told me everything, I had to check on you. Don't worry, the dean is giving me time to be away for you." Avery said.

"Oh sweetheart." David said.

She hugged her father, trying not to cry. Cicely came to hug her daughter.

"I missed you sweetie." Cicely said.

"I missed you too mom." Avery said.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." David said.

He went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" David asked.

"David? I just got your message. I'm so sorry." Noah said.

"It's okay, it's life." David said.

"Me and Jeanette will be there soon." Noah said.

"Thanks Noah, I don't deserve a brother as good as you." David said.

"Don't be silly. That reminds me, what about the others?" Noah asked.

"Gigi is held up at work with Victor, and Austin I haven't heard back from." David said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Noah said.

"I can't wait to see you Noah." David said.

"Ditto." Noah said.

David, Cicely and Avery were sitting at the dining table talking about things they have been up to. Avery has been away at college for 5 years.

"So how has school been sweetie?" Cicely asked.

"It's been good, I've expanded my knowledge of the human body." Avery said.

"I'm very proud of you Avery, you're a very intelligent woman. Like your mother." David said.

Cicely blushed.

"How have things been here? I mean aside from... you know." Avery said.

"It's been fine. Cicely was recognized at the physics institute as one of the best and brightest employee's it ever had." David said.

"Congrats mom." Avery said.

David got up from the table.

"Honey, where are you going?" Cicely asked.

"I'm going to go keep an eye out for Noah and Jeanette." David said.

"Be careful sweetheart, you know you shouldn't be on your feet too long." Cicely said.

David nodded, and proceeded outside. He felt the cool breeze blow against his skin, it brought back many memories of his youth. David then thought about the life he has lived up to this point. He grew up with the one of the biggest selling recording bands ever, and a group of friends he considers family. He also thought of his life with his lovely wife Cicely. He loved her from the bottom of his heart. As he stood there David saw a car coming up the hill, he couldn't quite make out what car it was because the lights were covering the car. David tried to make it out but his vision failed him, as a matter of fact his vision began to get worse.

"Whoa." He said.

He found it hard to keep his eyes open, and stand.

*THUD*

DAVID!

David woke up in a hospital bed, wondering if this was it. Is this where it ends, alone in the hospital? Until he looked over at the door to his room, and he saw someone he never thought he would see again. It was Noah Roan.

"Brother." David said.

"Hey David." Noah said.

Soon, Jeanette entered the room with Cicely and Avery. They all were concerned for David.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Cicely asked.

"I have a headache, but yeah I'm fine." David said.

A tear fell from Cicely's eye.

"What's wrong Cicely?" David asked.

"Um, David there's something you should know..." Noah said.

Soon, more people entered the room. It was Gigi, Victor and Austin.

"Oh my gosh David, are you alright?" Gigi asked.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

"I passed out that's all." David said.

"No, that's not all David. Look, this isn't easy to say but... your time is drawing very, very close." Noah said.

David was scared, his life was about to end. This was it, no going back.

"You only have a few seconds." Noah said.

David said the only thing he could think to say.

"I love you all." David said.

Everyone smiled, with a bittersweet feeling. David turned to Cicely.

"Soon..." David said.

Cicely was slightly confused.

"Soon what sweetie?" Cicely asked.

"Soon... we'll see each other again." David said.

His eyes closed, and did not open again. His heart stopped, he was gone.

His tombstone read:

Robert David Coleman Heath

1997 - 2071

Beloved husband and father

"Don't be normal, because it's a waste of what you could be."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two/Looking Back:**

David sat in his room, alone. He was feeling very depressed, as he often did having clinical depression. He just felt as though his existence didn't matter, that he was just another useless speck of life. David had spent the past few weeks not talking to anyone, not even his family. He heard a knock at the door, it was his father with a plate of food.

"Hi son, I brought some dinner." Alvin said.

David remained silent. He didn't refuse to eat, he knew he had to do that, but he just kept himself completely shut away that he never ate in public. Alvin's eyes were welling up, he couldn't stand to see his son like this. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how.

"I'm here for you if you need me son, we all are." Alvin said.

He was about to leave, when...

"Dad...?"

Alvin heard the sweet euphoric sound of his son's voice.

"Yes?" Alvin asked.

"How do I know that I matter?" David asked.

Alvin sat next to his son.

"You have people who care so much about you. You have no idea how much we love you, and how much we worry over you. Everyone has been worried about you ever since you locked yourself in here. I understand you have to cope with this, and I'm sorry. I know it hurts son, but things will get better. I promise." Alvin said.

David remained silent, trying to process what his father said.

"Son, how would you feel if we took you out tomorrow, to do whatever you wanted?" Alvin asked.

David thought about that, he figured he needed some open space.

"Sure." David said.

Alvin smiled.

"Great. Get some rest big guy, you got a big day tomorrow." Alvin said.

He began to exit the room.

"Thanks Dad." David said.

Alvin smiled as he closed the door.

Later that night, Alvin called everyone in the family and told them his plan for the next day. Everyone advocated to join him given that they were all concerned for David to begin with. He went down the list, until he finally got to Cicely, David's loving girlfriend. He called her cell, and within a couple rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cicely, it's Alvin. Listen, you know David's been in kind of a depressive slump lately." Alvin said.

"I know. I feel so sorry for him, my poor sweetie."

"Well me and the family are taking him out tomorrow, try to lift his spirits. Would you like to join us?" Alvin asked.

"Sure."

"Great. Meet us here at the Seville house at noon." Alvin said.

"Will do."

"Thanks." Alvin said as he hung up.

The next day, David was getting dressed for the day. He hadn't stepped out of his room in weeks, this was the first time in a long time he saw the hallway. He walked down the stairs to find his family standing around him. Everyone was there, his parents, uncles and aunts, even Noah, Austin and Gigi were there.

"What's all this?" David asked.

"It's your day son, who better to spend it with than with people who care about you?"

David was touched, he felt cared for. Then Alvin noticed something, someone was missing. Cicely hadn't shown up yet. He wasn't sure what to do.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" David asked.

Alvin snapped back to his son, trying to find the right words.

"Whatever you want son." Alvin said.

"Hmm, how about we go see a movie?" David suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Alvin said.

David allowed a small smile.

As they arrived at the movie theater, Alvin was trying to frantically text Cicely, telling her that they were going to the theater. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten any responses from her. He began to worry.

As the day went on, David saw a movie with his family, went to dinner, and had a karaoke party. David had fun.

After everything was done, Alvin felt slightly empty. He felt bad that Cicely couldn't join them, but at the same time was really worried about her. He tried again texting her, this time she wrote him back.

I'm so sorry Alvin, I tried to be there but one thing led to another. I feel awful, I hope David isn't too broken up about this.

Alvin decided to call Cicely.

"Hey Cicely..."

David was returning to his room after having just used the restroom, when he passes by his fathers door and hears something odd.

"Cicely, are you okay?"

His dad was talking to Cicely? This was strange to David, but he kept listening.

"I'm so sorry, that's terrible."

David began to worry, this didn't sound too good.

"I don't know how well he's gonna take it, but it's like a band aid, you just gotta do it fast and quick."

Then David thought, who's the he in question and take what?

"Well it's not likely considering he just got back on his feet."

Finally, tears started streaming down David's face. He pieced those words together as if they were a puzzle. David was under the impression that Cicely just told Alvin that she wants to leave David. He ran into his room, holding back the tears. The sound of his door closing alerted Alvin.

"Hold on one second, Cicely." Alvin said.

Alvin entered the room to find his son in tears.

"Son, what's wrong?"

No answer from David.

"Cicely's on the phone, do you want to talk to her?" Alvin asked.

Still nothing.

Is everything okay Alvin?

"I'm sorry Cicely, I'm gonna have to call you back." Alvin said.

He hung up the phone, and just stared at his son. It broke Alvin's heart to see him this way.

The next day, Alvin approached David's door. He knocked.

"Son, can I come in?" Alvin asked.

No answer. He walked in gently

"It's gonna be okay son." Alvin said.

As he walked in, his heart stopped. His son... wasn't there.

"David?!" Alvin said worriedly.

He found a note on David's bed.

I'm sorry.

I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but what I heard was too much to handle. I can't stand this anymore, any of it. I'm going away for a while, I don't know where but I just need to leave. Please don't come after me, please. All I do is make things worse.

-David Seville.

Alvin panicked, he didn't know what to do.

After a few hours, he gathered the whole family, and presented the letter.

"And he was gone?" Noah asked.

"Gone. Like he was never there to begin with." Alvin said.

"This is terrible, poor David. He can't handle himself out there." Simon said.

"I need your guys' help to find him." Alvin said.

"You can count on us." Austin said.

Alvin smiled.

"All right, let's start a search party. Noah, Gigi and Jeanette, check the west side of town. Austin and Alvin, you check the east. Me Theodore and Eleanor will ask around as much as we can." Simon said.

With that everyone left to find the missing munk.

After a few hours, someone approached the Seville house. It was Cicely. She knocked on the door, which soon creeped open.

"Hello? David? Are you here?" Cicely asked.

She walked inside, until she heard the sound of paper being squished. She noticed she stepped on the note that David left behind. Once she read it, her heart sank. She was nearly in tears.

Alvin and the rest of the family returned home after searching for a solid 10 hours for David. Everyone was silent, sad that they had no success. Alvin picked up the phone and dialed 911.

911, what's the state of your emergency?

"I'd like to report a missing person's case." Alvin said.

Meanwhile, at Cicely's house, she was desperately trying to get a hold of David. Unfortunately, no success. She felt so helpless, she didn't know what to do. She heard the TV in the other room say the name "Seville". She rushed to the TV to see that the media had caught wind of David's disappearance. She thought that would just drive David even further. She was so scared.

The next day, a camera crew were at the Seville house. Alvin made a public announcement of his son leaving.

"If anyone has seen my son, please call us. And David, if by any small chance you're watching this now, come home son. We miss you, Cicely misses you."

Tears began to stream down Alvin's face.

Alvin sat by the phone, waiting for a response, but nothing. Dead silence. He began to lose hope. He kept thinking what he could have done to prevent this, he thought about what happened before he left. All he could remember was the phone call.

*RINGING*

"Hello?" Alvin said.

I think I know where your son is.

Alvin rushed as fast as he could, he was going to meet up with someone who has information on where David went. When he arrived at the given location, he felt a little uneasy. He found himself at a pier, and standing at the docks was an elderly man in a yellow rain coat. He turned and saw Alvin.

"Ah, Mr. Seville I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, you called regarding my son." Alvin said.

"That I did. Come with me." He said.

They entered a small office near the pier, and inside were filing cabinets. The man approached and opened one to pull out a large file labeled "Transactions". He pulled out a document with yesterday's date written on it.

"This here is your son's file, he took a small row boat out west. Said he was heading for Ireland." The man said.

"Ireland?" Alvin asked.

"Aye. The lad was in tears when he showed up." The man said.

Alvin couldn't shake the feeling of his son out to sea by himself. What if he got hurt, or worse?

As the family were waiting at the house for Alvin's return, Noah started tingling. Just then, Alvin returned and as if on cue.

"HE'S IN IRELAND!" They both said in unison.

"Noah, how did you know?" Alvin asked.

"My senses gave it away. I could feel him approach the heartland." Noah said.

"Can you get us there?" Alvin asked.

"Not all of us, it would drain me energy to try and take all of you." Noah said.

"How many can you take?" Alvin asked.

"Two of you." Noah said.

"I'm going with you." Jeanette said.

Noah nodded. He, Alvin and Jeanette joined hands.

"We'll be back." Alvin said.

And then they were gone.

Meanwhile, in Dublin, they arrived on the streets of Ireland.

"Ah, home." Noah said.

Alvin started asking around if anyone had seen his son, holding a picture of him, but no one had recognized the chipmunk they saw. Noah tried sensing where David was, but every time he tried he got a slight sting.

"Noah, is something wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"I can't find David, something's blocking my connection to him." Noah said.

"He's probably blocking you as not to be found." Alvin said.

"How would David know how to block me?" Noah asked.

"He knows your weakness is gold, maybe he's wearing a gold necklace, or a gold headband." Alvin suggested.

They continued to search for David.

Back in the U.S., Cicely was pacing her room trying to get a hold of David. To her surprise, someone answered the cell.

"Hello?"

"David? Is that you?" Cicely asked.

"Who is this?"

"It's me Cicely, don't you remember?" She said.

"Lass, this phone does not belong to me. I was strolling down the street when I heard it ring."

Cicely felt slightly heartbroken, but then an idea struck.

"Look at the photo on the back of the phone. The male chipmunk, have you seen him before?" She asked.

A moment of silence passed.

"Aye, that be the lad who fed me family."

"Are you sure it's him?" Cicely asked.

"As sure as I'm an Irishman."

"When did you last see him?" She asked.

"Oh well, he was making his merry way down the streets of Dublin, said something about running away from his past. Are you by any chance 'the past' he was talking about?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to help him. Please, I'm his girlfriend." Cicely said.

"Aha, now I know you're lying. He said he was dumped before he ran off."

"Dumped? I never dumped him. Sir please, I swear in the name of Ireland I only want him to be safe and come home. I love him." Cicely pleaded.

"My conscious tells me not to trust you... but a much higher power is telling me to help you, and his will is a will I live to. The boy said he was settling down here, said something about 'restarting'. Whatever that means."

"Thank you so much, you've done a good thing sir." Cicely said.

"Aye, me pleasure."

Cicely hung up, and ran to the Seville house to warn them.

Alvin, Noah and Jeanette were roaming Ireland, desperately trying to find the missing munk, but with no success. Noah didn't lose hope, but without being able to track David he was unsure if he was even still alive. Alvin was determined to find him, and bring him home.

"Alvin, maybe we should take a break." Jeanette said with a winded breathe.

Alvin too felt tired. No matter how much he wanted to keep going, he knew he had to rest.

"You're right. Noah, any nice hotels here?" Alvin asked.

"A few." Noah responded.

They were gone within a flash.

Back at the Seville house, Cicely came bursting in.

"Guys, I know where David is." Cicely said.

"We do too, he's in Ireland. Noah, Jeanette and Alvin just left to find him." Eleanor said.

"Oh no, I wish I had gotten here sooner. I wanted to help find him, just so I could hold him again." Cicely said.

Austin could feel the poor soul's pain.

"I can take you to where Noah is now if you like." Austin suggested.

Cicely hugged Austin.

"Thank you Austin." Cicely said.

"Don't mention it." Austin said.

He then sent Cicely to Noah.

Back in Ireland, Cicely ended up in a hotel room with Noah, Jeanette and Alvin.

"Cicely? How did you...?" Jeanette asked.

"Austin sent me, I wanted to help you find David." Cicely said.

Nobody seemed to disagree.

Now let's go back to the Irishman that Cicely was speaking with before. He returns to his family, and he hugs his daughter and wife.

"How was work sweetheart?" His wife asked.

"It was alright, Josie." He responded.

His mind then went to the little chipmunk boy that helped his family, who gave them food. He then felt an urge to help the boy, as if it were God calling to him.

"Remember that boy that was here yesterday?" He asked.

"That I do." Josie said.

"Where did he say he was going?" He asked.

"He said he was going to the Celtic sea, near Cork. I'm not sure why though." Josie said.

The Irishman then had a growing impulse.

"I'm going to look for him. He's family is looking for him, and if I can help bring them back together then all will be well." He said.

"You're a good man, I'm glad I married ya." Josie said.

He smiled as he walked out the door. He walked down the road, and saw the same cell he came across not too long ago. He thought perhaps if he found this boy, he could return the phone to him.

After hours of traveling by foot, the Irishman made it to the Celtic sea. He saw the majesty in the sea, and the beauty that was creation. He saw the engine houses that rested on the land adjacent to the sea, and he saw a figure standing near the engine houses. He couldn't make out who it was, the sun was beaming in that direction. All he could see was a silhouette. He decide to venture further, and see if this was the boy he had been searching for.

Cicely was walking around, asking if they had seen David. Unfortunately, no one she encountered had seen him. She began to worry, what if he became winded and passed out? What if no one was around to help him? She kept trying, until she noticed something odd. Alvin, Noah and Jeanette had left signs around town letting people know that David was missing. Well, Cicely came to notice that someone had taken red paint, and splattered the sign so that it would be unintelligible. The face was covered, as well as the name by red paint. This was curious, someone was trying to stop them in their tracks. Suddenly, Cicely's cell phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, lassie? This is the Irishman from before."

"Oh Hi, have you heard anything?" She asked.

A moment of silence passed.

"Are you still there?" She asked.

"I saw him."

Cicely froze.

"You did?!" She asked.

"Aye, but when I told him you were looking for him he ran off. I couldn't keep up with him. I don't know where he's gone. I'm sorry, I failed you."

"It's okay. You were willing to help and I appreciate it." Cicely said.

"T'was nothing."

"Thank you." She said.

She hung up the phone, back to square one.

Meanwhile, the Irishman made his way home. But on his way back, he saw a church. He decided to go inside, and pray. As he entered, he saw another Irishman praying. This one, he recognized.

"Noah?" He said.

Noah turned around, and was shocked beyond all belief.

"Thomas. It's good to see you again my friend. How is your wife and daughter?" Noah asked.

"Ah, they're doing good. How is your family?" Thomas asked.

"Well, we're going through a bit of a crisis right now." Noah said.

"Oh no, what happened?" Thomas asked.

"A family member of ours ran away, and he's here in Ireland somewhere..."

At that moment, Thomas thought. 'No way, it can't be'

"...We don't know where he is." Noah said.

Thomas then pulled out the cell phone and showed it to Noah.

"Is it him by any chance?" Thomas asked.

Noah flipped for joy.

"YES, THAT'S HIM!" Noah cheered.

"Noah my friend, I saw him. He helped me family, he gave us food. However, I tried to tell him you were looking for him and he took off. I don't know where he is." Thomas said.

Noah frowned.

"Can't you track him?" Thomas asked.

"No, something is blocking me from him." Noah said.

"Oh dear, that's unfortunate." Thomas said.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Noah asked.

"All he told me was he was trying to 'start over', and I don't know what that means." Thomas asked.

Noah pondered this for a second, until something hit him.

"Did he by any chance mention 'settling down'?" Noah asked.

"That he did." Thomas said.

"I think I might know where he is. I mean it's a little obscure, but I think he's trying to find a place to live." Noah said.

"Noah, there are many places here in Dublin that have not been rented out yet. He could be anywhere." Thomas said.

"The only thing I know to do is to search until I find him." Noah said.

"I'll help you, I owe it to you and your family Noah." Thomas said.

"Thank you Thomas, you're a good friend." Noah said.

Cicely kept roaming around, trying to find David, and nothing came up. In fact she found more and more splattered signs. At this rate, she'd never find him. But then, she noticed something. A trail of the red paint, leading off somewhere. She decided to follow it, through streets and alleyways until she finally saw the end of the trail. There was someone in a brown trench coat and a top hat with red paint dripping from the bottom of his coat. This was the culprit splattering the signs.

"Hey!" Cicely said.

The figure started running. Cicely chased him. This one was fast, they had some practice running. But eventually, Cicely caught up, and tackled the figure to the ground. The face she saw was that of a bearded man, he looked frail and weak.

"Why are you doing this?!" Cicely asked.

The man held his hands in front of him, his eyes closed in fear.

"Tell me, or I'll make you tell me." She said backing her hand.

The man still said nothing. Cicely then proceeded to slap the stranger.

"Do you have any idea how important this is? DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS?!" Cicely screamed.

"STOP PLEASE!" The man said.

She stopped slapping, she noticed not just red marks on his face, but his beard was... tearing off. It was fake. She quickly tore it off...

"David?"

She found him. She hugged him tight, and didn't let go.

"I'm so sorry I slapped you, my poor sweetie." She said.

David took Cicely's hands and took them off of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What I should have done before. Cicely, I can't be a burden to you guys anymore. It's starting to effect you all." David said.

"What do you mean 'effect' us?" Cicely asked.

"I heard Dad on the phone with you the other night, saying how I wouldn't be able to handle it, how it was like a band aid..."

Cicely finally understood what the Irishman meant when he said David claimed to have been dumped.

"Sweetheart, did you think I was trying to dump you?" She asked.

"What else could that mean?" David asked. Tears were falling from his eyes. She hugged him.

"David Seville, I love you more than you could ever know. I want you to come home, we need you. We miss you." Cicely said.

David shook his head.

"I can't... I can't let my depression tear you guys apart." David said.

He began to walk away.

"David... if you don't come home... you really will tear us apart." Cicely said.

David stopped, it seemed as though he was gathering his thoughts.

Noah and Thomas continued searching, until Noah spotted someone familiar. It was Cicely, she was with someone. Could this be him?

"Cicely?" Noah said.

The man turned, he was right. It was David. He hugged him.

"Oh thank God." Noah said.

Thomas smiled, and he handed the boy his phone.

"I believe this is yours." Thomas said.

"Thanks." David said.

"Come on, we're going to get your dad." Noah said.

Alvin was pacing in the hotel room, and Jeanette was resting her eyes. Noah entered, well teleported, inside with Cicely and David. Alvin was in shock.

"Son?" Alvin asked.

"It's me Dad." David said.

He hugged his son, crying tears of joy.

After all the commotion, they returned home. David was in his room, just thinking. He heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

He was expecting his father, but instead it was Cicely.

"Hi sweetheart." David said.

"Hi. Can I ask you something?" Cicely asked.

"Sure." David said.

"Why were you depressed to begin with?" Cicely asked.

David remembered very well.

"I kept thinking about how my life, and how I contribute nothing. I feel like the past 20 years of my life has just passed by and I have nothing to show for it." David said.

She hugged him.

"David, that's not true. You're life is just as important as anyone else's. And you do contribute, you make me so happy." Cicely said.

He allowed a little smile. She kissed him, which made his smile grow bigger.

"I love you." Cicely said.

"I love you too." David said.

They spent that day together, just talking and being in each others presence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three/Needing Assistance:**

Noah was strolling down the park he and Jeanette met in to pick some flowers for her. She had been feeling under the weather and he was determined to help her feel better. As he was smelling the flowers, another scent caught his nose. He recognized the scent too well, he was horrified. Before he could act, a golden net was thrown over him.

"Aaagh, dammit!" Noah screamed.

Suddenly, a familiar female figure walked towards him.

"Poor pathetic little Irish boy, you won't stop me this time."

Back at the house, Austin could sense what was happening.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Austin?" David asked.

"Noah's in danger." Austin said.

The phone then rang.

"Hello?" Austin said.

"Austin, old friend."

"Annabeth you bitch, you know I'm gonna get Noah back and put you in your place." Austin said.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that if I were you, Noah isn't the only one I have."

Austin!

Austin froze. Recognized that voice. It was Simon.

"YOU BITCH!" Austin screamed.

"Come anywhere near Noah, and he dies."

She hung up. Austin was worried, he didn't know what to do.

"Austin?"

"David, Annabeth has Noah and Simon, and if she sees me coming for Noah she'll kill Simon." Austin said.

"Let me go after her." David said.

"No offense David, but I doubt you could take her. She's too strong, I need someone as powerful as Noah. I need a sorcerer." Austin said.

An idea popped in David's head.

"I know someone like that." David said.

"Who?" Austin asked.

David presented Austin with Cicely, who has in the past tampered with sorcery. Austin wasn't sure how to train her, but he figured it would be like riding a bike.

"Okay, so I basically need to teach you how to defend and offend. Cross your arms in front of yourself to create a shield, like so."

He crossed his arms, and a large orange shield formed.

"You try."

She crossed her arms, and a large pink shield formed before her eyes.

"Whoa." She said.

"Good. Now to attack, press your arm forward to send out a powerful strike. Try it on me." Austin said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Cicely said.

"You won't." He assured her.

She focused and pushed her hand forward. It pushed Austin back, he was surprised by the force behind that hit.

"Whoa." He said.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Cicely asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Austin said.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I need to explain the plan. I can't go anywhere near Annabeth while she's armed, but she won't expect you coming." Austin said.

"I'll need to disable her?" Cicely asked.

"Bingo." Austin said.

Annabeth was sitting between the two kidnapped chipmunks, when she heard something odd. She could her footsteps.

"Is that you, Austin?" She asked holding up her gun.

She then could feel her arm being forcefully being pulled down by pink sorcery.

"What the..." Noah said.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

Cicely emerges in pink sorcerer attire.

"...you weren't expecting me were you?" She asked.

Annabeth couldn't move, Cicely then yanked the gun from her hand and hung her upside down. Austin then came from behind Cicely.

"When are you gonna learn not to mess with us? It always fucks you over in the end." Austin said.

Annabeth growled at him. Austin set Noah and Simon free.

"Put her to sleep." Austin said to Cicely.

She then put a sleep charm on Annabeth, and she was out like a light.

"How did she..." Noah asked.

"Turns out we aren't the only ones, Noah." Austin said.

Cicely smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four/Doomsday Brigade:**

The year is 2025, and the entire East Coast has become a war zone. A militia by the name of The Exterminators has taken control of the entire state of California. There is no law, there is no justice, there is only those who rule and those who answer to them. Any who try to interfere end up being killed. This story begins in a holding cell in Sacramento, where the Exterminators have been holding a prisoner there for months. The guard in the cell goes to his post to relieve the other guy and takes control of the post. He looks up to the prisoner locked up, who of which is Noah Roan the last of the Celts, and decides to tease him. He takes his baton and taps it against Noah's head. Noah struggled but then resisted as his wrists start sizzling.

"Poor mick, can't break from the gold." The guard teases.

Noah growled at the guard. Suddenly, the light goes out. The guard begins to panic, and grabs his walkie.

"All units please respond, what the hell is going on?" The guard asked.

Sadly, nothing but static. Then, there was a constant banging sound against the door. Soon enough, the door gets knocked down and from it stands three masked intruders who immediately attacked the guard. He never stood a chance. After taking care of the guard, they let Noah loose. However, Noah isn't too quick to trust these guys, they could still be trouble.

"Who are you and why did you save me?" Noah asked.

The three removed their masks, and revealed to be the three Seville brothers Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Noah immediately smiled.

"Guys, you're alive!" Noah said hugging his surrogate brothers.

"We're glad you're still alive, we need you to come back with us." Theodore said.

"Holy shit, Alvin what happened to you cheek?" Noah asked.

Alvin had a large sized scar on his left cheek.

"War buddy, it's a rough thing." He said in a faux tough guy voice.

"Pfft, please. He tripped on a brick and landed on a twig." Simon said.

Noah snickered and Alvin sneered at Simon.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Alvin said.

Soon, they exit the holding cell, and make their way to an underground hide out established by the three brothers. Noah arrived and saw a large group of people in this hide out.

"Who are these people?" Noah asked.

"People who managed to get away from the Exterminators." Simon said.

"Noah?"

Noah turned his head to see a familiar dirty blonde haired chipmunk.

"Austin!" Noah said excitedly.

The two hugged.

"Wait, where's.." Noah said.

"Me?" Said a familiar brown haired heavy set chipmunk.

"David!"

The three brothers hugged.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore bring the three reunited munk brothers into a corner of the hideout to talk about the situation.

"These guys are bad news. They can destabilize an entire state, as we have clearly seen, but they won't stop with California. The only thing we know about these Exterminators is that they're taking orders from this guy..." Simon explained.

He held up a street cam photo of a man who's face was hidden by a cloak.

"The only name this guy goes by is The Malefactor and he has powers, or some people say. Basically he's the turning cog in the clock and we need to take him down. The question is how." Alvin said.

The three sat and thought.

"Well if he has powers let me and Austin go after him. Problem solved." Noah said.

"We fear it might not be that easy Noah. This guy has supposedly destroyed powerful beings from other planets, those of which would seem like gods to us, just to find Earth. If a fraction of that's true, you and Austin could easily be screwed. If we're gonna snipe this guy, it has to be in a way he won't see coming." Theodore said.

"Well first we need to figure out where he is. His base is hidden from the satellite readings found from the FBI archives." Simon said.

"We'd need someone who can covertly hack into his radio transmission and triangulate the position of his broadcasts." Austin said.

The six of them thought, until Noah spoke up.

"Wait, David where is Cicely?" Noah asked.

David seemed distraught, he didn't answer.

"David... don't tell me she..." Austin said.

"I don't know where she is." David said.

Noah looked somewhat confused.

"But you're her..."

"No I'm not. Sometime before the massacre, we broke up. It's nobody's fault, we just drifted apart. We went our separate ways and I haven't seen her since." David explained.

Noah put his hand on David's shoulder.

"Do you know if she's still alive?" Noah asked.

David shook his head.

"And I don't know how to find out." David said.

Simon thought for a second.

"Hold on." Simon said. He reached into a pocket in his battle suit and pulled out a tiny box and in that box was a small necklace with a torn amethyst stone on the end.

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"Cicely gave me this Christmas' ago. It's torn, and if she's still alive, she'll have the other half." Simon said.

"How do you know?" Noah asked.

"Just a gut feeling." Simon said.

"Well if we do find this malefactor guy, we'll need to get weapons because something tells me this guy packs a punch." Alvin said.

Austin had a look on his face.

"I know someone who can help with that. On the other side of town, he raided the gun shops around the state and saved all the ammo." Austin said.

"Lastly, we need to figure out what he's planning. That's the easy part because we have an inside source." Alvin said.

"Someone who investigated closely with the Exterminators. They expect me to meet up with them at the museum, but I'd rather not go alone." Theodore said.

"I'll go with you buddy." Noah said.

"Alright, so Simon if you can, track down Cicely and take David to find her, I'll go with Austin to find his weapon man, and Noah will go with Theodore to find our 'ally'." Alvin said.

Everyone nodded.

Simon is at his computer with David, hopefully looking for a match for the stone on his necklace. Thankfully, there was a pattern match. It traced the stone to an abandoned physics lab downtown.

"That's gotta be her." David said.

"Let's go." Simon said.

Simon and David silently make their way to the abandoned physics lab, but as soon as they got there a sentry gun went off. Simon and David hid behind rubble.

"STAY AWAY EXTERMINATOR PRICKS!"

David froze.

"I know that voice." David said.

He stood up.

"Cicely?!" David shouted.

Eventually, from the lab she came. She saw him and disabled the sentry gun.

"David? Thank goodness you're alive." Cicely said.

Simon also came out from the rubble.

"Simon?" Cicely asked in surprise.

"Hey Cici, good to see you again." Simon said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cicely asked.

"We need your help to find someone." David said.

Cicely looked at both of them.

"Come with me." Cicely said.

She took them to the main room of the lab, and find yet another familiar face. Their friend Jo.

"Oh my gosh, David! Simon! You're alive!" Jo said excitedly.

"So far." David said.

"So who are you looking for?" Cicely asked.

"The guy behind the exterminators, this malefactor guy." Simon said.

Cicely shuddered.

"I don't think you guys want to find him. He seems like trouble, even for Noah and Austin." Cicely said.

"We know, but we're gonna stop him anyway. Better to die trying than not trying at all." David said.

"Well, thankfully we do have access to all radio transmissions in the city. We just need to track the right one." Jo said.

Cicely and Jo turn on the radio tracking device and listen closely. Suddenly, they heard his voice.

YOU LET THE CELT ESCAPE?! AGGGHH! Now they'll find us. We need to push the backup plan ahead of schedule! I don't care what it takes!

"That's the one." Jo said.

"That voice still creeps me out. So deep and spooky." Cicely said.

They triangulated the transmission to the center of California.

"That's where it came from. You might want to hurry, just in case he moves again." Jo said.

"Thanks guys." Simon said.

"Wait. David, I found someone you might want to meet again." Cicely said.

She went to a door in the room and knocked on it. It opened and from it came J.J. Morris.

"J.J.?" David asked.

"David?"

She ran to hug him. They were both happy to see each other.

"I want to go with you." J.J. said.

"No, I need you to stay here where you'll be safe." David said.

"David, right now, nowhere is safe. If I'm gonna die, I want it to be next to you." J.J. said.

David eventually agreed.

"Okay. Let's go. Oh Cicely, hold on to this walkie in case we need to communicate." David said.

"Thanks. Good luck David." Cicely said.

Guys, we found Cicely and found out the malefactor is in the center of the state. We'll send you the coordinates, meet us there at 18:00.

"Got it Simon." Alvin said.

Austin made his way with Alvin to meet up with the guy hoarding the weapons. There was a big metal door with a slide on the other end. Austin knocked on the door, and the slide opens and two green eyes peep through.

"Password."

"Lightyear." Austin said.

The slide closed, and the door opened. Drommy was on the other side.

"Hey old friends, good to see you still standing." Drommy said.

"Drommy, I realize I'm asking a lot of you, but me and Alvin are gonna need a few of your weapons." Austin said.

Drommy looked at both of them and smiled.

"My friends, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Though I feel like the effort is pointless. There's no going back from this war zone we've got ourselves caught in." Drommy said.

"Not the way we see it, we can and will succeed, but we need your help." Alvin said.

"Ah, come with me." Drommy said.

He lead them to the arsenal room where all the weapons were stocked, and also a familiar face was testing out these weapons.

"Hey Drommy, my aim is getting better. Watch." Dan said.

He shot at a test dummy and shot right at it's nuts.

"Yes, much better." Drommy said nonchalantly.

"Hey Alvin, hey Austin. Kicking butt?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I gotta say Dan, you don't seem all that concerned about what's going on outside." Austin said.

"That's because I'm in here." Dan said.

"So yeah, take what you need and good luck my friends. I hope these will help with the robot." Drommy said.

Austin and Alvin froze for a second.

"Whoa, what robot?" Alvin asked.

"This malefactor guy has been developing a threat neutralizing robot for months and he's almost done. So yeah, best to go big in weaponry." Drommy said.

Alvin and Austin gulped.

Guys, we found Cicely and found out the malefactor is in the center of the state. We'll send you the coordinates, meet us there at 18:00.

Even better news, Austin found his weapon guy, and now we're locked and loaded. We're on our way to the meet up site. See you guys there.

"Aye captain." Theodore said.

Theodore and Noah were on their way to meet this ally who knew about this malefactor person. Theodore and Noah entered the museum, and waiting for the signal Theodore was promised. Suddenly, an arrow was shot from one end of the room to the next. Soon, a young brunette chipette came from the darkness.

"Rosa, I'm here. And I brought Noah." Theodore said.

"I'm glad you guys are safe. Follow me, my partner will be glad to see you Noah." Rosa said.

"Partner?" Noah asked.

They came to a room with desks and chairs across the room. Noah immediately spotted a familiar chipette.

"Noah?"

" Mo Thiarna, Jeanette." Noah said shocked.

The two hugged each other tightly.

"I'm glad you're free from those monsters. How did you escape?" Jeanette asked.

"Theodore and his brothers got me out. How did you get here?" Noah asked.

"Rosa saved me and brought me here. We've been learning a lot about these guys and their leader." Jeanette explained.

"So is it true that this guy has powers that could render me and Austin pretty much useless?" Noah asked.

"Yup." Rosa said.

"Okay, then what's his end game?" Theodore asked.

"So as the story goes, this guy is from a different world then ours. Take that for what you will, because I have no idea what it means. He crossed planet after planet and killed tyrants in power, kings of worlds just to find Earth, and when he got here, he established the Exterminators and promised to take back what belongs to him. Whatever that means." Rosa explained.

"Something we do know is that he's built some kind of device. Something he says will fix the muck of this planet." Jeanette said.

Theodore and Noah looked at each other in terror.

"So we need to disable that device." Noah said.

"Yeah. I mean if you guys can find him." Rosa said.

"We got that taken care of." Theodore said.

"So what now?" Jeanette asked.

"Now we attack, we have to meet up with the others soon so we need to go." Noah said.

"Noah wait, let me go with you." Jeanette said.

"Oh no, I can't lose you. Not like this. Please stay here with Rosa." Noah said.

Jeanette frowned. Noah placed his finger on his chin.

"I promise you, I will return." Noah said.

Jeanette didn't agree with this, but she knew he couldn't lie.

"Okay." Jeanette said.

"Go save the city you two." Rosa said.

Theodore and Noah bolted.

It's 18:00. All groups have banded together. Some noticed a new face.

"J.J.? What are you doing here?" Alvin asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you once we eff this guy up." David said.

All seven of the munks quietly searched through the surprisingly unguarded base. Simon was getting a funny feeling from this.

"This doesn't feel right. He has an army, why not post guards in your base?" Simon asked.

BECAUSE SIMON SEVILLE, I'D RATHER FACE YOU TRAITORS IN PERSON.

A booming voice coming from speakers across the room, but the being was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you this malefactor guy?" Alvin asked.

I AM.

"Look, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." Austin said.

I'M AFRAID NOT, CALLAWAY.

"How do you know who we are?" David asked.

OH I KNOW ALL OF YOU FROM MEMORY. ESPECIALLY YOU, DAVID. YOU'RE THE SOLE REASON I DID ALL OF THIS.

"Gee, all for me. I'm touched, now knock it off!" David yelled.

I HAVE A BETTER IDEA...

Suddenly, a clanking sound continuously pounded the room, as if it was footsteps.

...INSTEAD, MEET MY FRIEND WHO'S DYING TO KILL YOU.

"Oh shit." Alvin said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"Robot." Alvin said.

Alvin's suspicion was correct. From the darkness emerged a robot twice the size of the seven munks, and somewhat resembled a chipmunk.

CHIPMUNKS, THIS IS WHERE YOU END. ONCE AND FOR ALL!

The robot scanned the area, and set all systems on the targets in front of it.

"Alvin, quickly we need a plan." Noah said frantically.

"Hey you're the Celt, you think of something." Alvin said.

"Alvin that thing is laced with gold from the inside, Noah can't attack that thing and I'm not strong enough to hold it back myself." Austin said.

Alvin reached for the weapons bag.

"Alright everybody, the plan is shoot the hell out of that thing before it crushes us." Alvin said.

Everyone arms themselves and shoots like hell. The robot took so little damage from the bombardment.

"This isn't working." Simon said.

"Oh for heavens sake." Austin said.

He levitated behind the robots head and tried to hold him back.

"Hurry! Shoot the neck!" Austin said struggling.

Everyone aimed for the neck, but still no outcome. Then Noah eyed something in the robots chest.

"Austin, the robots source of power is in the chest. Rip it out." Noah said.

Austin let go of the robot and used his powers to rip the power source out.

"Shoot it!" Austin said.

Everyone shot at the chest. Soon the power source was ripped out, and the robot was finished. He fell to his metallic knees. Then, a skylight opened up and revealed the Malefactor. Still disguised by his cloak so it was unclear who it was.

"So you destroyed my robot. I'll return the favor by destroying your world." Malefactor said.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"What's this device you've created?" Noah asked.

"It's a time device. Once activated, it will completely erase the past ten years of Earth's history, and the life created from it. That includes you." He said pointing at David. Before the could react, he flies down and swoops up J.J. from the ground.

"J.J.!" David shouted.

He flies away with her

"Noah, Austin, one of you track him." Alvin said.

"We can't, his powers are blocking us." Noah said.

"We can't let him get away! There's gotta be something! Anything!" David said frantically.

Nobody had anything, no ideas. David began to panic.

Back at the physics lab, Cicely and Jo waited hoping to hear something from the team. Suddenly, someone entered. They could hear footsteps.

"Shit, I forgot to reactivate the sentry gun." Cicely panicked.

They braced themselves for whoever was coming around the corner, until they saw a familiar face.

"Hey Ci."

"Gigi?" Cicely asked.

Gigi was covered in bruises and cuts, but still fighting.

"What happened to you?" Cicely asked.

"I was under the capture of that piece of shit Malefactor. I tried to fight him but his powers kept me at bay. I was his slave for months, until today when he came back with another girl. He beat me to a pulp, tossed me aside and said 'you're useless to me now'. I limped around begging for someone to help me, and here I am." Gigi said close to tears.

The sight of Gigi broken down like this infuriated the two girls.

"Gigi, I promise we're gonna find him and you'll get your revenge on that despicable motherf..." Cicely said until Gigi spoke up.

"I already did." Gigi said putting a piece of paper on the table. It had coordinates on it.

"What's this?" Jo asked.

"It's where he's going. I stole it from under his stupid fucking face. Tell the team, and hurry. I'm headed there too." Gigi said.

"Wait Gigi, you're hurt." Jo said.

"Never stopped me before, sure won't now. I'm taking that shit head down." Gigi said.

David, are you there?

"Cicely? What's going on?" David asked.

We had a stoke of good luck, we know where the douchebag's going.

"Oh thank goodness. Where?" David asked.

The edge of the Pacifica, California. Malefactor had set up his device and waited. He wanted the munks to see the end of everything they cared about.

"You horrible person." J.J. said.

"You didn't always think that way of me." He said.

"I've never met you in my life." J.J. said.

He walked closer to her, caressed her cheek.

"Yes you have." He whispered.

Suddenly, a dagger hit his hand.

"Touch her again, and I'll peel your skin off." David said.

Malefactor saw him and all the other munks huddled behind him. He quickly pressed a button on a remote he had and metal claws trapped Austin.

"Can't have you disabling my device." Malefactor said.

"You forgot about me, dipshit." Noah said. His powers however weren't having an effect on the device.

"Did I?" Malefactor said.

"Dammit, gold." Noah said.

"Any of you come near me, and she gets it. This is where it ends." Malefactor said.

"Then why don't you show your face, coward?" David asked.

Malefactor chuckled and pulled his cloak's hood back. There was a collective gasp from everyone but David, who was dead silent. Malefactor... was David. But of a different kind.

"T-This doesn't make sense. How..." David stuttered.

"I'm from another dimension. A dimension you all destroyed years ago. I am the only survivor and I will cause you the same pain you caused me." Malefactor said.

He reached for the button of his device, but his arm was being pulled back by David.

"Don't... don't do this. We can... still find a way." David said struggling.

"There is no other way!" Malefactor shouted.

He elbowed David in the face and then...

"NOOOOO!" Everyone shouted in unison.

*click*

The device was activated, and Malefactor turned to his foes as he was the first to fade away.

"See you all in hell." He said as he drifted into dust.

The others started drifting away. Theodore's body disintegrated along with Alvin.

"Guys." Simon said.

He then started fading away.

"Oh shit." He said.

"Simon!" Austin cried.

Noah hugged his surrogate brother, but they too started drifitng away.

"David?"

David turned his head to see J.J. drifting away too.

"No no no no no!" David said balling tears.

But it was too late she was gone.

"David? What happened?"

He turned and saw Gigi.

"Where are the others?" Gigi asked.

David could hardly get the words out.

"We lost." David said.

At the physics lab, Cicely and Jo started fading.

"Oh no." Jo said.

They soon were gone.

In the weaponry hideout, Drommy and Dan were fading.

"Oh shit." Dan said.

"Farewell my friends." Drommy said.

They too were gone.

In the museum, Rosa and Jeanette were hugging each other as they began to fade.

"See you in heaven, Noah." Jeanette said crying.

They faded away.

Gigi looked at David, who was laying on the ground sobbing.

"How did this happen?" Gigi asked.

"I wasn't quick enough. It's all my fault. This is just like my nightmare." David said.

Then David looked up in a horrific realization. He saw Gigi fade away.

"This IS my nightmare." David said.

He saw as the landscapes were fading away into nothing. Everything around him was disappearing, and he went with it. The past ten years of Earth's history has officially never happened.

The year is 2015. Our story ends in the Seville household. The three brothers were sitting on the couch watching TV when Dave enters.

"Boys, hurry up and get ready, you'll be late for school." Dave said.

The boys get their school supplies together, and go outside to wait for the bus. Simon looks over to the right of their house and sees the next door house is no longer for sale.

"Hmm, someone moved in. We've got new neighbors boys." Simon said.

"I just hope they're not boring." Alvin said.

"Maybe I can cook with them someday, or even swap recipes." Theodore said.

Just then, the bus arrived.

Later at school, the boys were sitting in class talking about their upcoming spring trip to Hawaii with Dave.

"Come on Simon, we're not doing it without you." Alvin said in anger.

"Alvin, I'm not joining you and Theodore in the annual hula competition." Simon replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when the teacher came in.

"Students, I'm pleased to introduce our new student, Jeanette Miller." She said.

Simon couldn't believe his eyes when he gazed upon the most beautiful woman to ever walk upon this earth. His heart was beating so fast, he couldn't keep up with it. She took the seat next to him; He thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know her.

"Hi, I'm Simon Seville." She looked back at him through those purple glasses and brown eyes.

"I'm Jeanette Miller, nice to meet you." She said. Her voice was angelic, like nothing he ever heard.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

~END~


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five: Fight As One**

The entire universe, stuck in a ten year loop, and no way out.

"Aahh"

David woke from what felt like an everlasting nap. The sun was beating down on him, he found that he was lying on sand. He stood up, his legs were weak from having not moved for a prolonged period of time.

"Hello?!" He cried out.

No response, just his echo.

"Hello!"

"David?!" He heard another voice say.

David turned his head and saw two familiar faces.

"Austin?" He said.

He walked over to him, and recognized the other face as Noah Roan, but he was unconscious.

"Is he okay?" David asked.

"He'll be okay, he just hadn't woke up yet like you and I have." Austin said.

"Yeah speaking of, where are we?" David asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling it's Hell." Austin said.

"I thought Hell was supposed to be covered in fire and brimstone." David said.

Austin looked up at David in confusion.

"Yeah, now that I say that out loud, I realize how stupid it sounds." David said.

"Well I suggest we find someone and go from there." Austin said.

"I agree, here I'll take him." David said, picking up Noah.

"Wow, you're strong." Austin said.

"No, he's just light." David said.

As they walked, Noah eventually came to. They walked for miles, no one.

"Guys, there's no one out here. I think Austin was right, we are in Hell." David said.

"David, this isn't Hell." Noah said.

"It sure feels like it." Austin said.

David looked up at the sky. He noticed something flying. It was a plane.

"Guys look, a plane. We gotta try to flag it down." David said.

As if on cue, the plane started to plummet downward.

"Oh come on." Noah said.

The plane tore apart into three parts. David's eyes twitched.

"Wait a second.."

"What?" Noah asked.

David watched the plane parts separate, and land in different spots. Easily miles apart from each other. David then started frantically running towards the crash site. Noah and Austin started running after him.

"David what are you doing?! The passengers couldn't have survived!" Noah said.

"They did!" David said.

"How do you know?!" Austin asked.

"I just know!" David said.

David eventually made his way to the crash site. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. Noah and Austin eventually caught up.

"David, what the hell...?" Noah said.

"Shh. Look." David said.

Noah looked out and saw people exiting the crashed plane.

"They survived. Well thank goodness, but why is that so important David?" Austin asked.

"Look closer. You recognize someone in that group?" David asked.

They both looked closer. They soon recognized a slightly pudgy brunet chipmunk.

"Is that... David?" Noah asked.

"No, that can't be possible." Austin said.

"Guys, I remember this day. Our family was in that plane and we crashed down in the middle east about eight years ago. We just saw it happen." David said.

"So you think we've somehow time traveled to eight years in the past?" Noah asked.

"I don't know how but yes." David said.

"Noah..." Austin said.

Austin was peering his view across the universe.

"...He's right. Well, he's half right. We are in the past yes, but it is not us who time traveled. Time has somehow managed to skip backwards at an alarming rate." Austin said.

"How? What on Earth could've caused time to go backwards?" Noah asked.

"Time isn't going in reverse, Noah. Time has temporarily gone back, and then proceeded to go forward again." Austin said.

"We're caught in a time loop." David said.

"Precisely." Austin said.

"So if we're in the past where, apparently versions of us already exist, how is us being here not messing with time or the universe?" David asked.

"What I can surmise is that we aren't actually here." Austin said.

"How can we not be here? I'm standing on the ground, I can touch the tree." David said.

"Yes, and you're also over there next to a crashed plane. See if you can get your past self's attention." Austin said.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Trust me, David." Austin said.

David proceeded to pick up a rock, and toss it at his past self. The rock, somehow managed to go straight through his past self's head.

"What the f...?" David asked.

"The 'us' that are here are not the 'us' that exist in this time, because the 'us' here are from a time that was... I don't know... deleted I guess would be the right word." Austin said.

"So technically, you're saying we should be..." David said.

"Dead." Noah continued.

Austin nodded.

"So this..." David motioned his hands towards his body. "...is just like a spirit? I'm basically a ghost at this point?" David asked.

"Well, that's an abridged way to describe it. David, you've seen Doctor Strange right? Think of these as like astral bodies." Austin said.

"But only sorcerers are supposed to have those." Noah said.

"Yeah I know." Austin said.

They both looked at David.

"Wait... I... I can't be a sorcerer. I don't have the powers you guys have. I feel like one of you would have sensed it by now." David said.

"Something has deluded the spark. I don't know what it is, but I can see it within you now." Austin said.

"Yeah, I can too. David, you have the spark." Noah said.

David couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, time has been caught in a loop, then he learns he's technically dead, and now he's a sorcerer. The boys start walking aimlessly, since they can't interact with the outside world.

"Guys what are we gonna do? Is this just how we're supposed to spend eternity?" David asked.

"No. There's some way we can reverse this loop. We just need to figure out how it started, and stop or destroy the source." Noah said.

"Noah, how are we supposed to find out when the loop starts?" Austin asked.

"Well let's think, where were we before we woke up in the desert?" Noah asked.

David started getting haunting flashbacks, seeing everyone he cared about die in front of him.

"The hill." David said.

Noah and Austin looked at David.

"Remember? We chased that 'me' from another dimension up the hill and he activated that thing. He said it was supposed to erase the past ten years of history."

"Instead he traps us in the past ten years, now time can't go forward past the ten year point." Austin said.

"We need to get to that hill on that exact day, and destroy that device." Noah said.

"Just one problem, if this is the year that we crashed in the middle east, that means that day won't come for another eight years." David said.

"Fuck!" Austin said.

Eight years later... on the hill.

The boys made their way to the hill, they were slightly aged. They spotted their past selves.

"There they are." Noah said.

"J.J. ..." David sighed.

"How do we destroy the device?" Austin asked.

"Shit we need to act fast!" Noah said.

Noah tried to use his powers to destroy the device, but nothing happened.

"FUCK! I forgot the thing was laced with gold from the inside!" Noah said.

"Here, I got it." Austin said, raising his hand.

*BOOM!*

They blinked. They were in the middle of a grassy field. David spotted a familiar house, the Seville house.

"FUCK, WE LOOPED! WE WERE TOO LATE!" David shouted.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Austin shouted.

Noah's eyes were just widened. David sat down, disappointed. Austin began to pace back and forth. Noah just stood there, dumbfounded.

"That's... impossible..." Noah said.

"How could we have been late? He didn't even come close to the button yet." Austin said.

"Austin, the power surge came from somewhere else." Noah said.

"How can you tell? The button was laced with gold." Austin said.

"I felt the surge, but it was too far for me to pin point where it came from in the short time we had." Noah said.

"So... what we gotta wait ten more years and find it again? We're gonna be over thirty before this is over." Austin said.

"I don't know what else to do. David, where do..." Noah stopped.

David was walking away.

"David? Where are you going?!" Austin asked.

David didn't say a word, he just kept walking.

"Oh fuck no!" Noah ran up to David. "You're NOT giving up on me, dude."

Noah grabs David's arm, but David shoved Noah away.

"...dude..." Noah said.

"Noah, look at us! We're right back where we started, except this time we have no advantage!" David said.

"David, we just need to wait again..."

"Wait again?! Dude, Austin said it already, we'll be older than our granddads before we even get a chance to undo any of this! We're never gonna find a power surge that lasts a nanosecond before the loop starts over again!" David said."

Noah and Austin just looked at each other.

"No... no David, we can do this." Noah said.

"Face it Noah, we're forever fucked. We're stuck in this Hell." David said, as he continued to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm already dead. Left to stroll in this damn looped Hell forever." David said.

"He sure doesn't sound like the brother we once knew, does he Austin? So what's our plan for the next loop?" Noah asked.

Noah heard no response. He turned and saw Austin with a distraught look on his face.

"Austin... no..." Noah said.

"Noah... he has a point. Even if we waited again, the surge happens too quick for us to react. How are we supposed to find it?" Austin asked.

Noah looked upset.

"Austin we can't give up, there has to be something!" Noah said.

Austin put his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"I'm sorry bro. We failed." Austin said.

Noah hugged his brother. Crying.

Year Ten of the second loop...

The brothers have been separated. Having given up on trying to stop the unstoppable loop, they had broke off, aimlessly going God knows where. Noah has lost all fucks to give, since he knows no one in this loop can see, touch or hear him. He walked into a random house, and started to eat cereal from their pantry. He caught the sight of a mirror, and the eyes of the middle aged munk staring back at him.

"Look at me... what kind of Celt am I?" Noah said to his reflection.

"I really thought we had a shot..." Noah said.

He couldn't stop thinking about the ones he lost. The Seville brothers, his extended family... Jeanette. He could still picture her emerald eyes. He never even got the chance to say goodbye. Noah tossed the cereal box across the room.

"Hey, watch it!"

Noah's eyes darted towards where he tossed the box. He saw a little girl, making direct eye contact with him. Noah slowly began to walk closer, the girl was easily ten or eleven. She was of Asian American descent, and had dark hair in pig tails. Noah was slightly confused, people in the outside world aren't supposed to see him.

"How can..."

"I see you? Take a guess."

Noah then sensed a spark in her.

"You're a sorcerer too?!" Noah asked in disbelief.

"Well... no. I just happen to have the spark. I choose not to use my powers, I just want to be a normal girl." She said.

"Oh. How long have you been trapped in the loop?" Noah asked.

"Loop? I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"You mean you don't sense time restarting every ten years?" Noah asked.

"Oh shoot, you're stuck in a time diad." She said.

Noah began to remember that phrase.

"Yes! A section of time and space that separates from its main course and continues in an uncontrolled space. That's how the loop is working!" Noah said.

"Exactly."

"How do you know about that? They only teach that to those who practice in the arts of sorcery." Noah asked.

"I'm not the only one in my family with the spark, but that doesn't matter now. So how are you stuck in it and I'm not?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. Me and my two brothers got trapped in this diad a while ago. We can't get out unless we destroy the thing that created it." Noah said.

"So... why don't you just do that?" She asked.

"We don't know where it is. I was able to sense a power surge, but it happened right as the loop restarted, and I couldn't find where it was coming from." Noah said.

The girl sighed.

"Stick your hands out." She said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"I'm gonna use my powers... for once." She said taking Noah's hands.

She looked into Noah's mind, she could see almost everything he ever experienced. She saw the moment he felt the surge and traced it herself. When she snapped back, she looked at him with a shocked face.

"I know where it came from!" The girl said.

"You do?! Where?!" Noah asked.

"Come with me, I have a map I can show you." The girl said.

"Okay. By the way, what's your name?" Noah asked.

"Veronica." She said.

Austin was walking along the sidewalk he, Simon and Alvin used to walk down every day after school. He felt sad, troubled, guilty.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

Austin then heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Noah...?"

Austin quickly made his way to his Celtic brother.

"So we know where it is." Austin said.

"Yes, and it's almost done." Noah said.

"Oh my gosh, Noah, we have a second chance!" Austin said.

"I know bro!" Noah said, hugging his brother.

"Okay okay you two huggers, get out and stop the diad before you get looped again." Veronica said.

They made their way to the living room, just about to walk out the door, until they spotted someone sitting on Veronica's living room couch. Noah and Austin recognized the person, but just barely.

"David? Is that you?" Noah asked.

"Yes... I know, I let myself go." David said.

"David, we have great news. We know where the loop is coming from. We can go stop it." Noah said.

"No we can't." David said.

"David, I know you're distressed, but..." Austin said.

"Austin..." David cut him off. "...You guys might know where it's coming from, but you don't know who started this horseshit, but I do. And so does she." David said pointing to Veronica.

Veronica seemed uncomfortably quiet.

"Doesn't she look at all familiar to you guys? Did you ask her last name? See any of the family photos in the house?" David asked.

Noah picked up a family photo, and immediately recognized someone.

"Austin..."

Austin looked at the photo.

"Oh fuck..."

Andrew. Andrew was in the photo.

"He's her half brother. He's the one who started the loop. He did it to torture us." David said.

"How did you figure all of this out before we did?" Austin asked.

"I came by this house in the past few years since the second loop started. I saw Andrew coming and going constantly during the tail end of the years. I decided to follow him a little and found out he's building a time loop device." David said.

"Okay so we destroy it." Noah said.

"Yeah." Austin said.

"Guys, it's Andrew we're talking about. He's kicked our collective asses more than a few times, he's a sorcerer, and he's built this loop device in a mining cave where they were digging for gold ore. Also, he has over fifty LED lights installed throughout the cave. He's prepared for you two. We don't stand a chance against him." David said.

"He may be expecting us, but not you. I told you David, there's a spark in you." Noah said.

"Noah, I can't access my powers. I've tried. Nothing I do works. I meditated, I tried to feel something inside me. I can't." David said.

"David, we're getting a second chance to save our family. We need to stand." Austin said.

"You guys wanna get your astral spirits grounded up by Andrew? Do it without me." David said, walking away.

"What happened to you David? This is our chance to stop that prick from ruining our lives, and you just... gave up." Noah said.

David looked at Noah.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you haven't counted the days, the hours, minutes, even seconds that have passed since you last saw Jeanette." David said.

Noah kept his mouth shut.

"I watched J.J. die in front of me. I failed her. I have no chance to save her." David said.

He continued to walk off. Noah and Austin looked upset.

"Come on Noah, we can take Andrew. Let's do this. For our family." Austin said.

Noah took his brothers hand.

"For our family." Noah said.

David walked towards a medium sized hill near the ocean, with a familiar house. His old home, from his child hood. It had been demolished. The only remains were rubble. He managed to find a relic from his early days. He found his old bo staff. He used to practice with this thing all the time, with J.J. He sighed, and picked it up. He walked to the edge of the mountain, near the water. He was going to toss his staff out into the ocean.

"I was stupid to think I could help people. With this thing..."

He tossed it, and turned back. He soon stopped. He never heard a splash. He turned back, and saw a hand holding his staff. The hand formed the rest of the body. It looked like a spirit, or an angel. It was a female chipmunk, with golden shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes.

"I remember seeing a young boy hold this weapon with hope in his eyes, not grief."

David began to recognize the spirit among him.

"Emily...?"

"So you recognize me. I barely recognize the boy who was once my brothers closest friend." She said.

The two were at the very edge of the cliff. David may not have been part of the outside world, but he could still fall, so stayed carefully on the ground.

"Emily, your brother is about to go up against someone who is too ready for his attack. I tried to help him." David said.

"Help him give up? Now I know the David he knew would never make him do that. David, sweetie, you can't let the grief of having lost the woman you love define your choices. You didn't do that when your mom passed away, did you?" She asked.

"You had to bring that up?" David asked.

"Anything to break through and find the David my brother needs. Sure they might be biting off more than they can chew taking on Andrew, but you three have something Andrew will never have." Emily said.

"What's that?" David asked.

Emily placed her palm on David's head. He started seeing memories of him, Austin and Noah as kids, enjoying their company and loving life.

"Brotherhood. You're right David, Noah and Austin are going in unprepared. They need you. They need your strength. Your powers." Emily said.

"I already told Noah, I can't find my powers." David said.

"David, you're powers are something Noah and Austin have never seen before. They can't help you find them because neither the Celts or the Lords have seen this power for ages. You're what they referred to as the Keeper of Balance." Emily said.

"You make it sound like it belongs in Star Wars." David said.

"Don't make me bonk you on the head with Yoda's stick." Emily joked.

David cracked a grin.

"David, I can help you reach your powers, but you need to trust me and believe that you can help your brothers. You need to believe in your heart that there is still a chance to save your family." Emily said.

David took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Emily closed her eyes.

"Take my hands and close your eyes." Emily said.

He did as she instructed him to do.

"Now, in your head, repeat these words. I am enough. Balance between light and dark. I am one with the spark." Emily said.

David repeated that statement in his head over and over again.

"Good, keep going." Emily said.

David kept doing it, he felt a little bubbly, a sort of tingle in his heart.

"Is it working?" David asked.

Emily smirked.

"You tell me. Look down." Emily said.

David slowly looked down, and saw his feet floating twenty feet above the ocean. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He decided to go further. He shot energy from his finger tips in a golden glow. David was astonished. Emily placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked in his eyes, they looked like they were glowing.

"There's the David I know." Emily said.

David smiled. She handed him his bo staff.

"Now, go help our brother."

Noah and Austin arrived to the location circled on the map provided by Veronica. As they caught close they could see the device. It was huge.

"Lordy." Noah said.

"Yeah..." Austin said.

They descended to the device, and were immediately greeted by Andrew.

"I knew you'd show up. Being stuck in a loop gives you plenty of time to figure out the simplest of things. So how old are you guys at this point, late thirties?" Andrew asked.

"We're not here for small talk, asshat. We're here to stop this loop bullshit you've put us in." Noah said.

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Andrew asked.

"How about toss your stupid ass into the devices main reactor and blow you up with it?" Austin asked.

"Ooh, pretty dark Austin. Not sure your Celtic counterpart would agree." Andrew said.

"Honestly..." Noah punched his knuckles together. "...I couldn't give less of a shit whether you lived or died." Noah said.

"Finally, the God fearing bean pole grew a pair. Took you long enough." Andrew said.

"Should we give him a chance to surrender?" Austin asked.

"Like you think he will?" Noah asked.

"You guys aren't as fun as you used to be. Honestly, you're more boring." Andrew said.

"Don't worry then, dickwad. This will be over quick." Austin said, preparing to attack.

Andrew snapped his fingers, and all the LED's surrounding the devices activated. It was too much light, Austin couldn't use his powers. Andrew then rose gold ore from the ground beneath them and trapped them both in it.

"You were right, that was quick." Andrew laughed.

Noah and Austin desperately tried to escape their trap. They couldn't break loose.

"Oh give it up, both of you. You're stuck there. In fact, stuck is all you'll ever be from now on. Stuck in the same ten years. Alone, with no loved ones, no family, no hope." Andrew said, tightening the gold around the two munks. Noah sighed.

"I'm sorry Austin. I'm sorry I gave you hope, I thought we were strong enough." Noah said.

"Hey, look at me..." Noah looked at his brother. "...We did what we could. In the end, who better to be trapped in a time diad with than my brother?"

Noah grinned slightly.

"I love you Austin."

"I love you too bro."

"Well, at least you're here to see it happen again. The loop will restart in the next five minutes." Andrew said.

Noah and Austin hung their heads in inevitable defeat. Andrew began to laugh maniacally.

"Seriously though boys, don't beat up yourselves too hard. You couldn't have won, even if that walking blob you call a brother DID have powers. Ha, now that's funny. David, a sorcerer. Please, you're putting me in stitches." Andrew laughed.

And then, as if on cue, it began to thunder outside.

"Odd. I looped this day once before, and there was no thunder." Andrew said.

Clouds started to form over them. Lightning shot at the ground around them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Andrew asked.

Noah looked at Austin.

"You don't think..." Noah said.

From the clouds, giant boulders came hurdling towards Andrew with great speed. Andrew deflected them all, but what caught him off guard was a bo staff aiming right for his dumb face. After it hit him, the bo staff took a U turn and hurdled back to where it came from. Andrew, Noah and Austin looked up, and saw a figure in gold and white robes. It was David.

"Keeper of Balance." Noah said.

"David... I can't believe it." Austin said.

Andrew looked furious. David cut the line to the LED's and let loose his brothers. They regained their strength once again. The three stood, side by side. Andrew looked up at David.

"How?!" Andrew said.

"You mess with my brothers..." David clenched his glowing fists. "...you mess with me!"

The three attacked Andrew. The four of them kept the fight going a good while. Punches were flown, the bo staff took some solid hits at Andrew's face. Soon, Andrew was on his knees, weak from the fight, but not ready to give up yet. David picked him up by his neck.

"You couldn't have just given up like you were supposed to." Andrew said.

David brought him to eye level.

"And you couldn't have stayed out of my life." David said.

Andrew growled. The machine was going to loop again in the next ten seconds.

"I'm gonna say something to you that you once said to me. For the last time Andrew, goodbye." David said.

He tossed Andrew into the machine, blowing it up. Andrew was dead. The three waited, but nothing happened. The loop was broken.

"I think we did it." Austin said.

"We broke the loop! High five!" Noah said.

Austin high fived him.

"Hey David you too." Noah said.

David looked weak, he grinned slightly before he passed out and fell to the ground.

"DAVID!"

"Please, wake up..."

"C'mon buddy wake up."

David's eyes snapped open. He was in a hospital bed. He looked over, and saw his brother Noah standing over him.

"Thank God. Welcome back, old friend." Noah said.

"Noah... did we do it?" David asked.

"Yeah buddy, we did it." Noah said.

David seemed confused.

"Why do we still look like this?" David asked.

"Like we're in our thirties? Well, after we broke the loop, I felt it was appropriate to set the universe at the point in time it should be at, since all this time passed, you see." Noah said.

"So, we basically missed out on our twenties?" David asked.

"Yeah, kinda sucks. But we lived some pretty great lives in just twenty years. And yes, all our friends are still alive." Noah said.

"Really? Where is everybody at with their lives?" David asked.

"Thankfully, after I explained everything to Jeanette, she was able to bring me up to speed. So to start, Theodore and Eleanor are married, and started their own bakery service in LA. Alvin, Simon, Charlene and our dear brother Austin moved in together, and started a rally for those who are LGBTQ+ friendly. Gigi is Broadway's newest leading lady. Best reviews of any actress who got their start there. Drommy and Dan are currently enlisted in the army as the weapons manufacturers. Rosa is one of New York Times' best selling authors, and go figure, it's fan fiction. I told you people would respect it more one day. Cicely and Jo became theoretical physicists, and are of interest to NASA's science program."

"And us...?" David asked.

"Well, I think it's obvious what happened to me. I got married to Jeanette, and we have a daughter named Emily." Noah said.

"Wow, I never thought you would end up doing it before I did." David said.

"Actually, I didn't. You're kid was born first." Noah said.

"My kid? I have a kid?" David asked.

"Yes, a daughter. Her and your wife are just outside." Noah said, getting the door to let them in.

"My wife...?" David asked.

Soon, David saw a twenty something year old girl walk in with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Dad..."

David smiled, he was nearing tears. Then, his wife walked in. J.J. Morris, or Heath now.

"J.J... Sweetie..." David began to cry.

"I'm here Davie, Noah told me everything." J.J. and her daughter hugged David. "Me and Avery are here for you." She said.

"Avery..." David said.

Noah smiled. He had never seen such happiness in David's eyes before. David hugged his wife and daughter tight.

Later, David was in his old room of the Seville house, cleaning out some stuff he left so he could take it to his new home with J.J. and Avery. As he was packing, someone ascended upstairs to talk with David. He didn't immediately recognize her.

"So, looks like you broke the diad, huh?" She said.

Then, it hit him.

"Veronica!" David said.

She nodded. She had grew up into a young woman.

"So my half brother is..."

"Dead."

"Thank God, that guy was nuts." She said.

"Look who you're telling." David chuckled.

"I'm glad you got everything worked out." Veronica said.

David smiled, she began to leave. As David was rifling through his belongings, he found something.

"Hey Veronica, come here for a second." He said.

She came back up the stairs.

"What's up?" She asked.

David picked up his old bo staff, and gold colored hoodie.

"No way, you're the Golden Hood guy from years ago?!" Veronica said in disbelief.

David walked over to her, and extended the objects to her.

"Not anymore. You are." David said.

Veronica looked shocked.

"Me?" She asked.

He nodded. She took the bo staff. She knew how to use it pretty well, and the hoodie was a perfect fit.

"Thank you." Veronica said.

"No, thank you for your help all those years ago."

Veronica smiled.

David sat on the edge of a rooftop, looking at the setting sun over the city of Los Angeles. He heard footsteps behind him, as he saw his brother Noah set next to him.

"So, what made you come back to help me and Austin?" Noah asked.

David grinned.

"Let's just say an old friend knocked some sense into me." David said.

"Ah..." Noah looked up. "Nice job, sis." Noah said.

David chuckled.

"You know David, I didn't know your mother all that well, but I know she'd be extremely proud of the man her son grew up to be." Noah said.

"I second that." Austin said, sitting next to David.

David hugged his brothers.

"Thanks guys. I wouldn't trade our brotherhood for anything in the world." David said.

The three hugged in a nice warm brotherly embrace.

"Well, looks like I have some powers to figure out." David said.

"How great is this? The three of us, brothers in sorcery." Noah said.

"Together till the day we die." Austin said.

David smiled.

"Man..." He looked out as the sun was setting. "What a life it's been..."

...

...

...

~FIN~

The Heath Munk Saga is now officially done. So long, old friend.

(2015 - 2020)


End file.
